TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a traves del tiempo
by Dark Teana
Summary: Sh'Okanabo encontro la manera de que el sol no impida que se cumpla el dia del comienzo y solamente le falta conseguir los codigos de O'Neil Tech y acabar con las tortugas. Las tortugas tendran que encontrar una manera de detenerlo pero parecen que necesitaran ayuda sin saber que Cody guarda un secreto que podria ayudarlos o dañar la linea del tiempo. Leanlo plisssss
1. Chapter 1

New York

15 de Agosto 2105

Cody se encontraba en su habitación viendo por la ventana el edificio de O'Neil Tech la empresa de alta tecnología fundada por sus tatarabuelos: Abril O'Neil y Casey Jones y también fundada por su mejor amigo Donatello.

El aun no podía creer que ya había pasado cinco meses desde que las Tortugas Ninja y el Maestro Splinter de quienes tanto había leído en los diarios de sus tatarabuelos y lo que tanto había deseado conocer estaban en su época y en su casa. Aun le costaba creer que están en su casa y que también lo están entrenando como Ninja, ya no sabia que mas pedir.

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba, había algo que el desea contarle a ellos pero no se atrevía por miedo de dañar la línea del tiempo. Se acuerda que las tortugas trataron de leer el diario pero Splinter escribió una falso porque sabia que aunque les prohibiera leerlo ellos lo leerían de todos modos, aunque admite que fue muy divertido al ver la cara que ellos pusieron al creer que ese era su futuro. Aunque el futuro de ellos será mucho mejor.

Serling entra al cuarto de Cody con una bandeja de comida ya que tenía el presentimiento de que Cody quería comer en su cuarto. Pudo notar que Cody ah estado muy callado en los últimos días y ya había comenzado a preocuparse.

-Amo Cody ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta Serling dejando la comida en la mesa.

-No Serling-contesta Cody un poco deprimido sin dejar de ver la ventana-Tengo ganas de decirle a los chicos sobre su futuro y el fruto de lo que hicieron.

-Amo Cody usted y yo sabemos que si ellos descubren una parte de su futuro posiblemente haya consecuencias-dice Serling un poco serio-y además quiero evitar mas problemas de los que ya tengo ahora-dice molesto la ultima frase.

-Lo se, pero…. Posiblemente podríamos pedirle ayuda a…..

Cody no pudo terminar la frase ya que se escucho un ruido de un objeto rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

-Hay no, no otro florero-dice Serling molesto mientras corría a averiguar que fue ese ruido.

Cody vio divertidamente como Serling corría demasiado nervioso a ver que fue lo que se rompió pero volvió a ver su empresa aun preocupado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-se pregunta preocupado-Una parte de mi desea decirle y además debo de terminar de arreglar la ventana del tiempo pero…..rayos quisiera pedirle ayuda a ella-dice un poco deprimido.

-¿Pedirle ayuda a quien joven Cody?

Cody voltea bruscamente y ve al maestro Splinter parado en la puerta viéndolo preocupado ya que el pudo notar que Cody a estado actuando extraño últimamente.

-Pues…quería pedirle ayuda a…. a… ¡Starlee! Si a ella quiero pedirle ayuda para revisar algunas cosas de O'Neil Tech-contesta Cody demasiado nervioso y culpable al mismo tiempo por mentirle a su maestro.

-Joven Cody yo se que algo me ocultas pero si se trata de el futuro de mis hijos o de mi no te culpo por ocultarlo ya que posiblemente cambiaria el futuro y es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso-dice Splinter con un todo tranquilo mientras se acerca a Cody- pero e notado que has estado muy raro últimamente ¿Es grave?-pregunta un poco preocupado.

-No maestro, pero estoy bien gracias-dice Cody regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien como tú digas, si me necesitas estaré viendo mi telenovela favorita, por suerte la encontré en esta época y me sorprende de lo larga que es-dice Splinter un poco divertido mientras salía del cuarto de Cody.

-_Al contrario maestro Splinter, su futuro es mucho mejor_-piensa Cody mientras mira el diario de sus tatarabuelos-_ojala algún día se los pueda decir._

* * *

-¡GANE! ¡POR FIN TERMINE TODOS LOS NIVELES DE ESTE JUEGO! ¡52 HORAS VALIERON LA PENA!-Grita Mikey emocionado viendo como la pantalla anunciaba victoria.

-¿Con este videojuego cuantos van hasta ahora?-Pregunta Raph sin dejar de ver a Mikey.

-7-contesta Donnie mientras hacia cálculos para ventana del tiempo-Veras que no tardara para que haya un octavo videojuego.

-No lo dudo-dice Leo desde la cocina.

-Se nota que Mickey tiene tiempo para videojuego pero menos tiempo para los entrenamientos-dice Splinter entrando a la sala-luego dice porque ha perdido algo de practica-dice viendo seriamente a Mikey.

-¡GANEEEEEE!-Gita Mikey emocionado.

-Definitivamente tiene más tiempo para los videojuegos-contesta Raph divertido.

-Y para destruir los floreros-Dice Serling molesto mientras terminaba de recoger los restos del florero que rompió Mikey mientras jugaba.

-Otro juego que Mikey gano-dice Cody divertido mientras entra a la sala.

-Si y no tardara en pedir otro-dice Leo divertido mientras salía de la cocina con un vaso con agua.

-Wow me pregunto ¿Qué juego sigue de jugar?-pregunta Mikey emocionado.

-Yo digo que ninguno, ya que te los acabaste todos-dice Cody divertido.

-Pues como ya vieron…soy el mejor-dice orgulloso.

-Si claro-dicen sus hermanos al mismo tiempo rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?-pregunta Mikey emocionado.

-Para usted sigue un baño, créeme que estar jugando videojuegos por 52 horas que eso significa dos días y medio sin bañarse no es para nada amigable-dice Serling mientras echaba desodorante a Mikey.

-¡OYE! Cof, Cof-dice Mikey quejándose.

-Es verdad-dice Leo mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-Desde aquí puedo olerte Mikey-dice Raph molesto mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-Date un baño por favor-suplica Donnie asqueado.

-Esta bien, iré a bañarme-dice Mikey ofendido yéndose al baño.

-Gracias-dicen todos al mismo tiempo aliviados.

-Por cierto Cody ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Raph viéndolo seriamente.

-Si, hemos notado que has estado raro últimamente-dice Leo acercándose.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Donnie dejando de hacer los cálculos.

-Si chicos, perdón por preocuparlos pero eh estado cansado últimamente-contesta un poco nervioso.

-Cansado ¿Pero de que?-pregunta Leo confundido ya que Cody solamente esta en la mansión con ellos entrenando. Pero no tanto como ellos.

-De tantas cosas de O'Neil Tech-dice Cody mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina-pero no se preocupen que estoy bien.

Los tres hermanos se juntan viendo a Cody no muy convencidos con lo que dijo.

-¿Le creen?-pregunta Raph en tono serio.

-No, algo no esta ocultando-dice Leo viendo a sus hermanos.

-Y eso debemos de averiguarlo-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

-Estoy contigo-dice Donnie.

-Hijos míos, esperemos a que su hermano termine de bañarse para que vayamos a entrenar-dice Splinter tranquilamente mientras salía de la sala.

-Si Sensei-dicen las tortugas al mismo tiempo mostrando respeto.

-Mejor vamos a calentar-dice Leo mientras se dirigía al dojo.

-Nos vemos Cody-dicen Donnie y Raph siguiendo a Leo.

-Nos vemos chicos-dice Cody mientras salía de la cocina.

-Bueno amo Cody si me necesita iré por la escoba para barrer todo la basura que dejo esa tortuga-dice Serling molesto yéndose.

Cody vio como Serling se iba y al ver que se alejo lo suficiente corre hacia la computadora de la sala, se asegura de que nadie se acerque y mucho menos sus amigos del siglo XXI ya que ellos eran los que menos debían de saber de lo que iba a hacer.

-Espero que no haya consecuencias-dice mientras abría la video llamada-Por favor contesta….contesta.

-Lo sentimos pero por ahora la señorita Jocelyn no se encuentra en estos momentos. Deje su mensaje después del tono-nunca la contestadota.

-Demonios-maldice Cody-Hola Jocelyn soy yo Cody, se que a pasado 4 años que no nos vemos e incluso me advertiste sobre las ventanas del tiempo cuando te dije que planeaba crear uno para ver a las tortugas jeje jeje-dice nervioso pero rápidamente escucha paso acercándose asustándolo-pero necesito un consejo científico tuyo. Regrésame la llamada cuando puedas. Adiós-dice Cody colgando rápidamente.

Cody observa como Serling entra a la sala con escobas y desodorantes de todas las marcas.

-¿Todo bien Amo Cody?-pregunta Serling mientras comenzaba a limpiar.

-Si Serling todo bien-dice Cody nervioso saliendo de la sala-_Cuando Jocelyn sepa de que se trata me matara_-piensa Cody aterrado-_Mejor hago mi testamento_

* * *

Mientras tanto en una nave oculta en un cráter se podía escuchar gritos de furia

-¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESAS TORTUGAS ME SIGAN GANANDO!- Grita Sh'Okanabo.

-No se amo, créame que no lo se-dice Viral aterrada.

-Mas te vale que encuentres una manera de conseguir esos códigos Viral o te juro que te destruiré sin que quede ni un pedazo de ti-dice Sh'Okanabo con una profunda ira-¿ENTENDIDO?

-Si Amo-dice Viral aterrada.

-Debo de destruir esas tortugas, ¡Debo destruirlas!-Dice furioso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este chapter. **

**Espero pronto sus Reviews ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

-Uuffff estoy muerto-dice Mikey agotado.

-Si, esta vez entrenamos más de lo normal-dice Donnie cansado.

-Estoy contigo-dice Raph agotado-quiero un rico baño en tina.

Leo sale del Dojo junto con Splinter que a pesar que también estaba agotado luchaba para no demostrarlo.

-Maestro ¿Por qué nos puso a entrenar tanto?-pregunta Leo confundido- si se trata de demostrarnos que el entrenamiento es necesario porque no solamente se lo dio a Mickey para que deje de estar tanto tiempo en los videojuegos-un poco molesto.

-Lo se hijo mío, pero quiero prevenir eso con Donnie, Raph y contigo-contesta un poco divertido-espero que esto enseñe a Mikey una buena lección.

-Eso también, bueno me retiro Sensei-dice haciendo una reverencia como muestra de respeto.

Cody llega y saluda a leo mientras que el se dirige hacia su cuarto.

-Vaya, jamás vi a los chicos tan agotados-dice Cody acercándose a Splinter-si que les dio un duro entrenamiento.

-Digamos que el entrenamiento es para que aprendan a no ser tan adictos como Mikey en los videojuegos y que dejen de entrenar-dice Splinter tranquilo.

-Me pregunto ¿Cuánto durara?-pregunta divertido.

-Vaya, jamás vi algo tan emocionantes en los últimos meses desde que esas tortugas llegaron-dice Serling acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Cody confundido.

-Ver a esos renacuajos agotados ¡Por fin tendré una noche tranquila!-dice Serling emocionado.

-Serling-dice Cody un poco enojado.

-Perdón amo Cody-dice aun sonriente tratando de mostrar seriedad.

Cody baja su vista y ve que Serling cargaba una bolsa con unos paquetes que jamás había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué traes ahí Serling?-pregunta Cody apuntando la bolsa

-Esto-dice sacando un caja blanca que parece que es de una pomada- es el nuevo "Ultra Sun Protect" un nuevo protector solar que tiene una capacidad de proteger la piel de temperatura de mas 90 ° C y no se necesita ponerse todos los dias si no una vez y te dura el efecto una semana-explica mientras le entrega el paquete a Cody.

-Y ¿Para que la compraste?-pregunta confundido.

-Es que desde que llegaron esos renacua….

-Te recuerdo que estas hablando de mis hijos-dice Splinter en tono serio.

-Bueno…. Desde que llegaron ustedes Cody ha salido incontable de veces de la mansión así que para evitar que tenga que sufrir lesiones, quemaduras y cáncer de piel mejor le compre esto- dice Serling en tono serio.

-No crees que exageras-dice un poco nervioso.

-Es por su bien amo Cody así que le pido que se ponga este protector cada vez que salga-dice Serling-Ahora si me disculpan iré a guardar todos estos paquetes para que tenga mas para cuando se le acabe-dicho eso se retira del lugar dejando a Cody confundido.

-Me imagino que no piensas usarlo ¿verdad?-dice Splinter viendo el paquete.

-No, Serling exagera como lo del protector cuando sabe que solo lo uso en el verano o en los días que hace mucho calor-dice mientras pone el paquete en una mesa cercana- ¿Quiere comer algo maestro?-pregunta un poco tranquilo

-Sushi no estaría mal-dice Splinter con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sushi será, conozco un buen restaurante que sirve un delicioso Sushi-dice Cody mientras caminaba hacia el garaje.

-Entonces vamos-dice Splinter tranquilo siguiendo a Cody.

* * *

Viral estaba en la nave revisando las semillas de la raza de Sh'Okanabo estén maduras y listas para usarse de nuevo en el planeta pero antes tenia que hacer una prueba con las palomas infectándolas primero y después ponerle unos cuantos químicos y exponerlas bajo a luz del sol para comprobar que ya pueden atacar sin temor al sol.

-¿Algo nuevo Viral?-pregunta Sh'Okanabo acercándose.

-Por desgracia no Amo, e puesto cada protector solar o químicos resistentes a la luz del sol pero por desgracia no a sido suficiente evitar que la luz del sol impida que se haga el día del despertar-Explica Viral un poco nerviosa.

-Sigue buscando-ordena en forma severa.

-Si Amo-dice Viral volviendo al trabajo.

-No puedo permitir que este sol me impida dominar la tierra-dice furioso mientras se dirigía al centro de la nave.

Sh'Okanabo llega hacia su computadora y comienza a revisar todos los químicos y protectores solar que existen en la tierra y que ya a utilizado.

-Todos estos malditos protectores y químicos de este planeta ¡NO SIRVEN PARA NADA!-Dice furioso golpeando la computadora cerrando todos los archivos pero abriendo una pagina de noticias que una de ellas le llamo la atención-¿Qué es esto?-dice abriendo por completo la pagina- _**"Ultra Sun Protect" **_El nuevo protector solar para todas las razas para protegerse de la luz solar para evitar quemaduras y cáncer de piel, además protege la piel de una temperatura de mas 90 ° C o mas y no se necesita ponerse todos los días, una vez es suficiente para que dure una semana.-al leer eso se le forma una sonrisa maligna- Esto es perfecto, posiblemente este protector sirva para que el no impida que la infección de mi ADN no se complete y se cumpla el día del comienzo jajajajajaja ¡VIRAL!

-Si amo-dice Viral parándose frente a el.

-Creo que encontré la solución a nuestros problemas-dice sonriendo con malicia observando el anuncio.

* * *

Cody y Splinter estaban comiendo Sushi en uno de los restaurantes más famosos e New York y como Cody era rico y dueño de O'Neil Tech no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero.

-¿Qué le parece Maestro Splinter?-pregunta Cody observando a su maestro.

-Esto esta delicioso, tenías razón Cody. Este restaurante sirve el mejor Sushi que e probado en esta época-dice Splinter en tono tranquilo.

-Me alegro que le guste maestro-dice tranquilo mientras volvía a comer.

-Disculpen.

Cody y Splinter voltean y miran a una bella jovencita de unos 15 años, cabello rubio agarrado por dos coletas, ojos celestes y piel blanca y lleva puesto una blusa y pantalón negro con algunas partes naranjas y un reloj negro con dorado.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunta Cody tranquilo y confundido ya que sentía que conocía a esa joven.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi verdad?-dice la joven un poco triste y divertida.

-No-dice Cody confundido.

-Cody soy yo Amy, no puedo creer que te olvidaras de mí-dice divertida y un poco molesta.

-Amy, ¡Por Dios Amy eres tu!-dice Cody emocionado mientras la abrazaba-Perdón Amy es que no te reconocí y a pasado casi 4 años desde que murieron mis padres.

-Y eso que salgo en la television todo el tiempo y no me reconoces-dice divertida.

-No veo tanta televisión jejejejeje-dice un poco avergonzado pero se da cuenta que Splinter los esta viendo que causa que sus nervios vuelvan a apoderarse de el-Por cierto Amy el es Splinter, Splinter ella es Amy una vieja amiga.

-Un placer señor-dice Amy extendiéndole la mano.

-El placer es todo mío jovencita-dice mientras toma su mano pero se sorprende al sentir una especie de conexión hacia la chica.

Amy también comienza a sentir una especie de conexión hacia el dejándola confundida.

-Splinter….no se porque pero siento haber escuchado ese nombre-dice un poco confundida.

-¿Así?-pregunta Splinter confundido.

-Si, pero creo que debe ser porque hay muchas gente o extraterrestres que se llaman así-dice un poco divertida.

-Si debe ser por eso-dice Splinter sonriéndole-_No se porque pero sus ojos me recuerdan a los de Mikey-_piensa sin dejar de ver a la muchacha que con tan solo verla comenzó a quererla como uno de sus hijos que eso lo deja confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Amy?-pregunta Cody nervioso por la forma que Splinter mira a la chica.

-Vine a hacer una película pero hoy fue mi último día porque ya voy a regresar a Los Ángeles-Explica Amy con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Eres actriz?-pregunta Splinter sorprendido.

-No solo eso señor. Soy actriz, cantante, bailarina, coreógrafa, modelo, campeona mundial en patinaje y videojuegos-dice orgullosa- además pronto voy a actuar en otra película en 5 meses mientras preparan todo.

-Así ¿Qué película harás?-pregunta Cody emocionado.

-Bueno los directores se han dado cuenta que falta películas de terror en esta época y quieren hacer remakes pero iniciaran con las que están basadas en novelas y yo hare Carrie que fue escrita por Stephen King y adivina que ¡Yo seré Carrie!-dice emocionada- ya leí el libro y estoy segurísima que podré hacer el papel.

-O si Carrie fue una de las mejores películas echa en los setenta-dice Splinter recordando la película.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabe si es una película de casi 129 años?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-Porque mi hijo le encanta las películas de terror-contesta Splinter.

-¿Tiene hijos?-dice Amy emocionada.

-¡Amy!-grita una voz femenina y los tres voltean y ven a una elegante mujer de mediana edad con un celular en la mano-es hora de irnos.

-Bueno Cody me tengo que ir, espero que puedas ir a la premiere de mi película-dice Amy emocionada y a la vez triste porque se tiene que ir.

-Lo hare Amy-dice Cody abrazándola-cuídate y buen viaje.

-Gracias y fue un placer señor Splinter-dice Amy sonriéndole.

-Por favor, el placer es todo mío-dice Splinter haciendo una señal de respeto.

-Bueno adiós y disfruten la comida.

Dicho eso Amy se aleja dejando a Cody aliviado y a Splinter un poco confundido por la reacción de Cody hacia Amy.

-¿Pasa algo Cody?

-No, no nada maestro-dice mientras se sienta en la mesa.

-Es muy hermosa verdad-dice Splinter sonriéndole.

-Maestro como cree que yo sienta algo por ella, a ella la conozco desde que era un bebe pero desde la muerte de mis padres no la e vuelto a ver hasta ahora-dice Cody demasiado nervioso-solo que me sorprendió verla aquí en New York.

-¿Por qué te sorprende eso Cody?-pregunta Splinter confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que ella siempre esta en Los Ángeles, Hollywood, Bervelys Hill, Madrid, Barcelona, Londres, Italia, Neo Verona, Japón, Hawaii y Río-dice Cody nervioso- siempre en los lugares mas famosos.

-Tengo entendido que también Las Vegas es una ciudad muy famosa y visitada del mundo-dice Splinter.

-Si pero Amy jamás le a gustado ese lugar ya que para ella es la ciudad de la destrucción por tantas apuestas-dice Cody divertido-pero bueno así es Amy.

-Sabes que por alguna razón ella me recuerda a Mikey-dice Splinter pensativo.

-¡ASÍ! Digo así y ¿Por qué?-pregunta demasiado nervioso.

-No se, además sus ojos son iguales a los de el-dice con una tierna sonrisa-bueno yo creo que también debemos irnos ya que de seguro mis hijos se preguntaran donde estamos y creo que también debamos de llevarle Sushi a ellos-dice divertido.

-Si tienes razón ¡MESERO!

* * *

Viral aun estaba sentada esperando a que su amo volviera ya que el le ordeno que parara de hacer pruebas solo que tuviera todo listo para hacerlas. Ella sabia que Sh'Okanabo quería probar ese nuevo protector solar.

De pronto un montón de baba llega frente a ella y sale Sh'Okanabo de ella con un paquete de ese protector.

-Comienza la prueba Viral-ordena mientras se acerca a las jaulas.

Viral muestra una jaula con una paloma y Sh'Okanabo agarra una de sus semillas y libera la baba en ella y la paloma rápidamente se trasforma, Sh'Okanabo mira primero las instrucciones donde dice que solamente se embarra un poco ya que el efecto se extiende a todo el cuerpo, con eso el agarra un poco del protector y se lo pone a la paloma que en menos de dos segundos el protector se extiende completamente cubriendo a la paloma como si fuera una capa invisible.

-¡Ahora Viral!-ordena Sh'Okanabo.

Viral abre la ventana permitiendo entrar la luz solar que ilumina la paloma pero el sol no le esta haciendo ni un efecto como si ya no tuviera poder para interrumpir la transformación.

-Funciona Amo, ese protector impide que el sol arruine nuestros planes-dice Viral emocionada.

-Al fin-dice Sh'Okanabo sonriendo con malicia-necesitare mas de estos protectores, Viral ve a conseguir todos los protectores de la ciudad y también tráeme mas palomas-ordena sin dejar de ver la paloma.

-Si amo-dice Viral mientras salía de la nave.

-Mientras que tu-agarrando a la paloma-sal e infecta a seres que usen este protector y que vengan hacia mi.

Dicho eso la paloma sale de la nave mientras que Sh'Okanabo reía de emoción.

-Por fin el día del comienzo podrá cumplirse jajajajajajaja

**¿La paloma podrá infectar a otros?**

**¿Por qué Splinter comenzó a sentir cariño hacia Amy con tan solo verla?**

**¿Por qué Cody se puso nervioso al ver a Amy?**

**¿Las tortugas se darán cuenta del plan de Sh'Okanabo?**

**No se pierdan el próximo chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

-Hogar dulce hogar-dice Cody mientras estacionaba el Tortunave en el garaje-estuvo riquísimo la comida.

-Es verdad Cody, a ver si algún día volvemos a ir y que esa vez llevemos a mis hijos-dice Splinter tranquilo mientras salía del Tortunave con una bolsa de Sushi para sus hijos.

-Si es una gran idea-dice Cody siguiendo a Splinter.

Los dos llegaron a la sala donde vieron a Leo, Raph, Donnie y Mikey viendo lucha libre en la televisión en 3D.

-Hola chicos-saluda Cody mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola Cody, hola maestro Splinter-saluda Mikey sin dejar de ver la lucha.

-¿Dónde estaban? Serling dijo que iban a salir pero no nos dijo a donde-dice Leo viéndolos un poco serio.

-Mientras ustedes estaban bañándose por su duro entrenamiento el maestro Splinter y yo fuimos a comer Sushi-dice Cody divertido.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! Y no nos invitaron-dice Raph furioso ya que a él le encanta el Sushi.

-Tranquilo hijo mío que también les trajimos Sushi-dice Splinter mientras les repartía la comida.

-Mmmmm rico-dice Mikey viendo el Sushi emocionado.

-Al menos no se olvidaron de nosotros-dice Raph viendo su Sushi favorito.

-Gracias Maestro Splinter y gracias Cody-dice Leo mientras agachaba su cabeza en forma de respeto.

-Itadakimasu-dice las cuatro tortugas antes de comenzar a comer.

-Bueno maestro iré a modificar el Turtle X, nos vemos después-dice Cody mientras sale de la sala.

Las tortugas estaban ocupadas viendo la lucha libre sin saber que el maestro Splinter los estaba observando, más bien a quien observaba mas era a Mikey. Por alguna razón siente que él y Amy son iguales como por los ojos y su amor por los videojuegos, patinetas, películas de terror y sobre todos los ojos, el mismo color y tono celeste de sus ojos eran exactamente el mismo tono celeste. No entendía aun porque pero esa jovencita era muy especial y él tenía que saber más de ella.

Leo se dio cuenta que Splinter estaba observando a Mikey pero decide no decir nada ya que Splinter siempre es un misterio que se tarda mucho en descubrir y si observa a Mikey es porque posiblemente tiene algo especial para él.

* * *

Cody estaba ocupado haciendo unas cuantas modificaciones al Turtle X pero en el fondo estaba muy distraído por lo que paso en el restaurante, no podía creer que había visto a Amy después de tantos años sin saber nada de ella. Una parte es verdad el no veía tanto la televisión ya que él le encantaba más inventar o modificar cosas.

Serling pudo notar que Cody estaba algo distraído ya que estaba poniendo las piezas mal y por suerte aun no las pone en el Turtle X.

-Amo Cody ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta mientras se acerca más a él.

-No Serling, no creerás a quien vimos en el restaurante-dice Cody muy nervioso mientras dejaba las piezas en la mesa y voltea a verlo.

-No tengo idea Amo Cody-dice Serling un poco nervioso.

-A Amy Serling, dime por favor que te acuerdas de ella-dice Cody nervioso.

-¡AMY! ¿Pero que hace ella en New York?-pregunta Serling nervioso y sorprendido.

-Dijo que vino para una película pero se acaba de regresar a Los Ángeles-dice Cody nervioso-pero eso no es todo….Splinter la vio

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que…..

-Tranquilo, por suerte no-dice Cody algo aliviado- por suerte tampoco estaban los chicos porque si no imagínate lo que hubiera pasado-dice aterrado de imaginarse.

-Y yo ya tengo suficiente problemas por ellos desde que llegaron aquí-dice Serling molesto- ahora que recuerdo recibí un mensaje de una tal ¡Jocelyn!-dice el nombre furioso.

-¡De ella! ¿Qué dice?-pregunta Cody corriendo hacia la computadora.

-Mejor léelo por usted mismo-dice Serling caminando hacia la computadora.

-Es un mensaje de texto-dice Cody abriéndolo-

_Hola Cody _

_Cody me alegro mucho de recibir un mensaje tuyo después de muchos años pero lamento no poderte darte la respuesta que esperabas, por ahora no estoy en condiciones para pensar en máquinas del tiempo, que espero que no hayas echo ninguna tontería en crear uno._

-Si supiera ella que ya lo hiso-dice Serling en tono serio.

-Me mataría-dice Cody nervioso de imaginárselo-Espera aquí hay mas

_Y si preguntas ¿Por qué no puedo darte las respuestas ahora? Es porque acaba de morir una amiga por una enfermedad incurable y yo le jure que encontraría la cura para salvarla pero por ahora la vamos a congelar y ahí esperara hasta que yo la encuentre, así que no estaré en mi casa de Chicago por un tiempo. _

_Pero aun así estoy de luto porque no veré a mi amiga por no sé cuánto tiempo y te juro que la echare tanto de menos, la conozco desde que estaba en la primaria y ha sido mi compañera de investigaciones por muchos años y ya no sé cómo hare las investigaciones sin ella. Pero te juro que haré todo lo posible para encontrar la cura. Cuando me sienta mejor te hablare o iré a verte. _

_Con amor Jocelyn_

- Lo lamento mucho Jocelyn-susurra Cody mientras cierra el mensaje.

-¿Quiere que mande flores a Jocelyn como muestra de nuestro pésame?-pregunta Serling un poco triste porque aunque era un robot él también tenía sentimientos.

-No, dice que no va a estar en Chicago y como tiene 3 casas en diferentes ciudades es difícil de saber cual ya que no lo dice-dice Cody aun triste-Bueno…intente pedirle ayuda-dice mientras se acercaba al Turtle X.

-Pobre Jocelyn, es triste perder a un amigo ya que ella no tiene hermanos ya que su madre se volvió estéril cuando Jocelyn nació ya que el parto fue complicado, así que esa amiga era como la hermana que ella nunca tuvo-dice Serling mientras se acercaba a Cody.

-Es verdad, a veces me pregunto ¿Qué hare cuando el Maestro Splinter y las tortugas regresen a su época con mis tatarabuelos?-se pregunta Cody deprimido al recordar eso- de nuevo me sentiré solo, bueno no tanto porque tú estás conmigo pero extrañare tanto su presencia-dice mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Pues yo si se lo que hare-dice Serling emocionado con imaginarse la casa tranquila sin tener que soportar a sus huéspedes del pasado.

-_Sí, ya sé que para ti te emociona la idea de que se vayan_-piensa Cody mientras trataba de concentrarse en el Turtle X.

* * *

La paloma infectada estaba volando por la ciudad buscando ciudadanos que se hayan puesto el nuevo protector solar para poder infectarlos, hasta que logra ver una farmacia que tiene un letrero del "Ultra Sun Protect" y cerca estaban unos cuantas familias poniéndose o probando el protector.

-¿Qué te parece querida?-pregunta un extraterrestre rojo de cabello negro y ojos amarillos.

-Esta increíble que no siento el sol tocando mi piel y además huele rico-dice la mujer idéntica a el-tenemos que comprarlo querido.

-Comprare un par de esos protectores-dice su marido mientras agarra dos paquetes de protectores.

-Mmmmm este protector esta increíble-dice una niña humana morena de ojos verdes y rubia.

-Cierto tenemos que comprar más-dice la mama de la niña que es igual a ella solo que con el cabello rojo.

La paloma aterriza en un poster de luz cerca de algunas familias y comienza a liberar su baba encima de ellos.

-¿QUE ES ESTO?-Grita una mujer mientras trataba de quitarse la baba de su cabellos.

-¿QUE ASCO?-Grita la niña que tenía la baba en su brazo.

Todos los miembros que estaban ahí comenzaron a quejarse pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que la baba había desaparecido pero nadie se dio cuenta de aquella paloma que comenzó a volar a encontrar más seres a quienes infectar.

-Te juro que tenía baba en mi cabello-dice la mujer a una chica a lado de ella.

-Y yo lo tenía en mi ropa-dice un hombre a su pareja.

-Esto sí que es raro-dice un hombre a su esposa mientras observaba sus brazos donde tenía la baba.

-Mama no me siento nada bien-dice la niña que poco a poco sus ojos se estaban tornando rojos.

-Cariño, cariño ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta la señora a su hija.

La niña la mira con los ojos rojo y comienza a ser envuelta de baba y sale con la piel morada, parte puntiagudas, ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos una larga lengua.

-¡CORRAN!-Grita un hombre.

Todos comienzan a correr pero pronto algunos comenzaban a transformarse al igual que la niña y comenzaban a atacar a los demás.

* * *

-Que lleno estoy-dice Mikey mientras soltaba el plato donde antes estaba un delicioso sushi.

-Yo igual, pero debo decir que el sushi estaba delicioso-dice Leo flotándose el estómago.

-Sin duda alguna-dice Donnie mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa-ojala volvamos a comer de ese sushi pronto.

-Si-dice Raph soltando el plato al suelo.

-Yo solo espero que tiren esos platos a la basura en vez de tirarlos en el suelo-dice Serling mientras recogía la basura de los chicos.

-Jajajaja buen chiste amigo-dice Mikey divertido sin dejar de ver la lucha.

-Van a ver que ese grandote le ganara a ese debilucho-dice Raph viendo el sexto round.

-Estás loco si ese chico le va ganando por tres puntos-dice Donnie divertido.

-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! Que parece que el grandote noqueara a ese enano-dice Raph emocionado.

-¡NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA!

-AY NO-dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo furiosos porque interrumpieron la pelea.

-Interrumpimos este programa para dar para estas impactantes noticias, una especie de virus se esta propagando por todas parte y ya ha infectado la mitad de New York-dice una reportera desde la televisión en 3D.

-Un virus-dice Donnie confundido.

-Pasaremos con la reportera Kmart que se encuentra en el helicóptero volando sobre la parte de la ciudad que acaba de ponerse en cuarentena ¿Cómo estas Kmart?- a lado se pone la imagen de una extraterrestre de piel morada, ojos azules y cabello blanco.

-_Gracias Jane estamos volando sobre una de las calle que a sido infectada por in extraño virus que aún se desconoce cómo se propaga aunque algunos testigos afirman que el virus se propaga a través de la saliva_

_-_¡LA SALIVA!-Dice Donnie levantándose impactado.

-¿Les recuerda a algo?-pregunta Raph sorprendido.

-¡MAESTRO, CODY Y SERLING VENGAN A VER ESTO!-grita Leo sin dejar de ver las noticias.

Rápidamente Splinter Cody y Serling llegan a la sala preocupados por la forma en la que los llamo Leo.

-¿Qué sucede Leo?-pregunta Cody preocupado.

-Miren eso-contesta apuntando la tele.

-_Aún no se sabe cómo comenzó el virus pero para lo que no creen mejor véanlo-_Dicho eso la cámara muestra a unos cuantos habitantes infectados con la piel moradas con púas, ojos rojos y dientes afilados.

Los chicos se sorprenden mucho al ver el estado de los infectados.

- Sh'Okanabo-dicen todos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Esa bola de baba está detrás de todo esto-dice Raph furioso.

-¿Pero cómo es posible si aún es de día y el sol les da pero la transformación no se detiene?-pregunta Cody sorprendido.

-Debió de encontrar la forma de evitar que el sol detenga su día del comienzo-dice Donnie furioso.

-_Esto es espantoso, la cantidad de infectados está aumentando a una velocidad impactante así que sugiero que se inicia el programa de evac… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Kmart no pudo terminar ya que uno de los infectados salto hacia el helicóptero interrumpiendo la transmisión.

-Kmart…Kmart… por Dios creo que la perdimos-dice la reportera espantada- Esperen…nos informan que el alcalde acaba de ordenar una evacuación inmediata asi que atención evacuen la ciudad de New York antes de que sean tarde, atención váyanse de la ciudad antes de que…-No pudo terminar ya que la puerta del estudio se abre entrando unos cuantos infectados-POR DIOS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se va la señal.

Los chicos se quedan impactados con lo que acaban de ver.

-Esta situación parece muchísimo a las películas de Rec y Resident Evil-dice Mikey sin dejar de ver la pantalla-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Comenzare a empacar amo Cody es necesario irnos cuanto antes-dice Serling mientras se dirigía a empacar lo necesario.

-Tenemos que irnos chicos antes de que nos infecten a nosotros, no podremos salvarlos estando infectados-dice Cody serio mientras corría hacia su cuarto.

-Ya lo oyeron chicos, empaquen lo necesario y larguémonos de aquí-dice Leo.

Todos corren hacia sus cuarto y comienzan a empacar lo necesario para planear una manera de detener a Sh'Okanabo antes de que cumpla su cometido.

Donnie corre hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraba el Turtle X para llevarlo hacia el Tortunave pero ve que la computadora está encendida y corre para apagarla pero por accidente aprieta el botón equivocado y abre el correo de Jocelyn.

-¿Pero que es esto?-dice Donnie pero comienza a leer la carta- vaya pobre chica espero que encuentre la cura antes de que Sh'Okanabo le impida que lo haga-dice un poco triste-Así que ella le advirtió a Cody de las maquinas del tiempo, bueno el hizo una ventana-dice un poco divertido pero regresa a la realidad al recordad la situación- rayos no tengo tiempo para leer esto debo de…

Donnie no pudo terminar la oración ya que cerrar la ventana abrió otra ventana donde se veía la imagen del remitente de la carta **(El quien la envió)** y se impacta de lo que ve, era la foto de una tortuga hembra de más o menos 17 años, bandana violeta muy larga por detrás que estaba sujetada como cola de caballo que le llega hasta la cintura, tenía sus mismo ojos verdes y el mismo tono de piel verde.

-No…No puede ser-Tartamudea Donnie en Shock-A…Acaso ella….ella es….

-¡DONNIE APURATE CON EL TURTLE X!-Grita Raph desde la sala.

-¡YA VOY!-Grita Donnie aun en shock-Cody me tiene que explicar esto-dice mientras imprimía la imagen y la guarda en su cinturón.

Unos momentos después los chicos ya estaban listos para irse en la Tortunave y guardaron todo lo necesario antes de irse de la mansión.

-¿Tenemos todo listo?-pregunta Splinter guardando la última maleta en la nave.

-Listo maestro-dicen sus hijos al mismo tiempo que subían la nave.

De pronto se escucha una explosión y ruidos de que una multitud se están acercando a toda velocidad.

-Es hora de irnos-dice Cody asustado entrando a la nave.

-¡VAMONOS!-grita Donnie mientras encendía la nave.

La Tortunave comienza a ascender lentamente y de pronto los infectados entran al garaje y antes de que saltaran a la nave ya estaba saliendo de la mansión. Mientras volaban a una gran altura pudieron ver la ciudad con una cantidad de infectados y de humanos y extraterrestre sanos tratando de escapar de ellos.

-No lo puedo creer-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Parece que en esta situación necesitaremos ayuda-dice Mikey sin dejar de ver la ciudad.

-Así ¿A quién dime?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-Yo trate de contactarme con Starlee pero no me responde, temo que a ella ya la han infectado-dice Cody triste con la cabeza agachada.

Los chicos se quedan callados al escuchar eso.

-Ggggrrrrrr tenemos que detener a Sh'Okanabo de alguna manera-dice Raph furioso.

-Pero como Raph, ya vistes que la cantidad de infectados es mayor a la que nos hemos enfrentado antes-dice Leo muy serio-tenemos que planear un plan.

-Leo tiene razón-dice Donnie activando el piloto automático-pero antes Cody quiero una explicación-parándose frente a él demasiado serio.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Cody confundido.

-En-sacando la imagen-¿Quién es ella?

Cody y Serling se impactan al ver la imagen, se suponía que él o las tortugas y Splinter jamás debieron de ver esa imagen.

Las tortugas y Splinter se impactan al ver la imagen que tiene Donnie en la mano.

-Es… es…. Una chica tortuga-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-¿Dónde la sacaste?-pregunta Cody sorprendido y nervioso.

-No importa de dónde la saque ¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Donnie furioso.

-Amo Cody creo que ya es tarde para seguirlo ocultando-dice Serling aun nervioso.

Cody suelta un fuerte suspiro mientras agarra la imagen de la tortuga y se le queda viendo por un rato y mira a las tortugas y Splinter que lo miran seriamente.

-Ella es Jocelyn-dice mientras clava su vista a Donnie-es tu Tataranieta Donnie.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Esperen el próximo Chapter **

**Nos leemos pronto **


	4. Chapter 4

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡Aaayyyy! sabia que debí de haberme traído tapones para esto-dice Serling tapándose la cabeza.

Cody jamás había visto a sus amigos tortuga y al maestro Splinter en estado de Shock, al decir que Jocelyn es la tataranieta de Donnie el solo la foto y retrocedió, el sabia que al decirles se pondrían así.

-Dios que e echo, ahora ellos querrán saber mas sobre ellas y quienes serán sus esposas y esa información es la que menos les tengo que dar o si no la línea del tiempo se dañara gravemente-piensa Cody nervioso al ver la foto de Jocelyn en el suelo.

-Mi….mi ta….tara….tataranieta-tartamudea Donnie confundido.

-¿Donnie tiene una descendiente?-pregunta Raph sorprendido-No puedo creerlo.

-Es….es imposible, una descendiente de nuestra familia en esta época-dice Leo sorprendido viendo la fotografía-¡ESPERA! Eso significa que posiblemente noso….nosotros también tengamos descendientes-dice sorprendido.

Todos voltean a ver a Cody quien mira la imagen nervioso y confundido, sabía que ya tenía que decirles la verdad (claro no toda la verdad). Levanta su vista y ve a sus amigos mutantes viéndolo de modo interrogantes y a la vez confundidos. Cody toma una gran bocada de aire y suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-Si-dice Cody mientras se acercaba a la computadora- ustedes también tienen descendientes.

-¡GENIAL!-Dice Mikey emocionado-¡SOY TATARABUELO!

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste Cody?-pregunta Leo un poco molesto.

-Tenia tantas ganas de decirles pero tenia miedo de que se dañara la línea del tiempo y es por eso que jamás se los dije-dice Cody tristemente- de verdad lo lamento.

-¿Es por eso que has estado raro verdad?-pregunta Donnie un poco tranquilo-quería decirnos pero no podías por miedo.

-Si, de verdad lo siento-dice con la cabeza agachada.

-Y yo lo hice para no soportar más tortugas-dice Serling molesto.

-No hay nada que perdonar Cody, seguramente todos habríamos echo lo mismo por miedo a que la línea del tiempo se dañe-dice Splinter tranquilo- aunque jamás me imagine tener Tatarataranietos-dice viendo la imagen con cariño.

-Si las conocieran de seguro se llevaran bien-dice Cody un poco tranquilo abriendo unas ventanas de Internet- Ella es Jocelyn, una famosa investigadora, inventora y científica de todo el mundo. Ella invento la nueva versión de l traductor de muñeca-dice un poco emocionado- además a ganado 12 premios noveles por sus inventos y 3 premios noveles de la paz.

-Wow-dice Donnie sorprendido-es increíble.

-Inventora, científica e investigadora, definitivamente es descendiente de Donnie-dice Raph viendo la información.

-Oigan y si vamos a pedirle ayuda, con lo que esta pasando podríamos necesitar mas ayuda Ninja y científica-dice Leo viendo la información de Jocelyn.

-Buena idea, hay que buscarla-dice Mikey emocionado.

-No será tan fácil encontrarla-dice Cody mientras cerraba las ventana con la información-Ella esta de luto ya que acaba de morir su mejor amiga por una enfermedad incurable que ella juro encontrar pero por desgracia no la encontró así que la congelaron para que no se muera definitivamente mientras Jocelyn encuentra la cura-dice deprimido.

-¿Pero sabes donde esta?-pregunta Donnie ya que el sabe esa información por la carta que leyó (sin permiso).

-Por desgracia no ya que tiene 3 casa en diferentes lugares y no dice a cual se fue-dice mientras se deja caer hacia el asiento.

-¡DEMONIOS! –dice Raph furioso- Y los otros ¿Sabes donde están nuestros descendientes?-pregunta acercándose mas a Cody.

-Solo se donde esta la descendiente de Mikey ya que los de Leo y Raph no los conozco, es mas, jamás los e visto en mi vida-dice Cody un poco serio.

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que ustedes no tienes descendientes-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-El echo que Cody no sepa de los descendientes de Raph o de los míos no quiere decir que no los tengamos-dice Leo un poco molesto-_Eso espero_-piensa con temor de que se equivoque.

-Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡VAMOS A VER A MI TATARANIETO!-Dice Mikey emocionado.

-Tataranieta, es una chica-corrige Serling.

-Una chica ¡GENIAL!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Por suerte yo se en donde esta en este momento-dice Cody animado-y se que ella no dudara en ayudarnos-dice mientras ponía las coordenadas-ahora prepárense porque será un largo viaje-dicho eso la nave comienza a volar a máxima velocidad siguiendo las coordenadas de Cody.

* * *

La ciudad de New York ya estaba totalmente infectada por la baba de las semillas de Sh'Okonabo quien miraba orgulloso de que por fin se podría cumplir el día del comienzo y el sol no podía hacer nada.

-Por fin todo New York a sido infectado con mi semilla gracia a ese Nuevo protector -dice mientras veia como uno de los infectados embaraba a otro infectado antes de salir a la luz del sol-ahora solo me falta infectar al mundo entero y asi el Dia del Comienzo por fin podra hacerse -dice orgulloso.

-Amo-dice Vidal mientras se aparecía detrás de el.

-¿Qué pasa Vidal?-pregunta sin voltear a verla.

-Las tortugas Amo, ellas junto con la rata, el robot y el niño han escapado-dice Vidal en tono serio.

-¡¿QUE COSAAAAA?!-Dice furioso volteando a verla-¡¿Cómo dejaste que eso PASARA?!-Pregunta furioso acercándose a ella.

-Parece que ellos vieron las noticias y escaparon antes de que los infectados llegaran hacia ellos-dice nerviosa.

-¡Demonios! Como odio las noticias-dice furioso.

-Amo permítame salir a buscarla porque creo saber a donde fueron-dice Vidal en tono seguro.

-¿Así? ¿Como si se puede saber?-pregunta interesado.

-Si Amo, encontré un correo en una de las computadoras de la mansión pero parece que tiene un sistema de seguridad que impida que tenga acceso en saber en donde fue enviada pero si logro encontrarla podremos encontrar a las tortugas-dice Vidal muy segura con su plan.

-mas te vale que las encuentren y los infectes. Pero al niño me lo traes ante mi-ordena furioso mientras se alejaba.

-Si Amo-dicho eso Vidal desaparece.

-Necesito saber cuales son esos malditos códigos-dice mientras veía O'Neil Tech-así podré tener el arma par convertirme en el ser mas poderoso de todo el universo jajajajajajaja

* * *

2 horas después

-Cuándo dijiste que seria un largo viaje, nunca me imagine que tanto-dice Mikey aburrido.

-Lo lamento chicos, pero no se preocupen que ya casi llegamos-dice Cody sentado en el asiento del piloto sin quitar la vista enfrente.

-Eso dijiste hace una hora-dice Raph molesto-Gggrrrr este viaje me esta matando.

-Ustedes me llevan matando desde que llegaron-dice Serling molesto y aburriendo viendo la ventana.

-Por suerte Leo no esta aburrido-dice Splinter tranquilamente viendo a su hijo mayor dormido.

-No entiendo como el si puede dormir en estos asientos-dice Donnie un poco molesto.

-Mikey ¿Por qué tu tataranieta se le ocurrió vivir lejos de New York?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-Yo que se, pregúntaselo a ella-dice Mikey aburrido-¡QUIERO MIS VIDEOJUEGOS!

-Si no llegamos en 5 minutos juro que voy a explotar-dice Raph furioso.

-Por suerte no lo harás, miren, ya llegamos-dice Cody emocionado.

-¡AL FIN!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Leo, Leo despierta que ya llegamos-dice Splinter despertando con cuidado a su hijo.

-Ya…ya llegamos-dice Leo despertándose.

Los chicos se acercan a la ventana y no puede creer a que ciudad llegaron.

-No….No puede ser-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Es…Es…-tartamudea Donnie.

-¡LOS ÁNGELES!-Grita Mikey emocionado-¡MI TATARANIETA VIVE EN LOS ÁNGELES!

Leo, Raph, Donnie y Splinter estaban impactados y tardaron mucho en procesar la información, jamás se imaginaron que la descendiente de Mikey viviera en Los Ángeles cerca de Hollywood y de Bervely Hills. Podían ver el teatro chino, estudios de diferentes cadenas incluso el famoso letrero de Hollywood.

-E…Esto es increíble-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Jamás en mi vida me imagine que estaría en Los Ángeles-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-¿En serio aquí vive la tataranieta del tarado?-pregunta Raph aun sin creerlo.

-Así es-contesta Cody viendo la ciudad-y es muy hermosa-dice sorprendido.

-Si, si muy hermoso chicos pero tenemos algo mas importante que hacer en vez de admirar el paisaje-dice Serling algo molesto.

-Si es verdad-dice Cody revisando su computadora-en estos momentos estaré buscando la dirección de la casa de…

-YAAAAHOOOOOOO!-Grita una voz femenina desde las pantallas en los edificios.

-Oigan chicos miren-dice Mikey apuntando a una de las pantallas de un edificio cercano.

Todos voltean hacia la pantalla y ven a una chica patinando en una de las de hielo con una marca de ropa de invierno. Splinter se sorprende ya que logro reconocer a la chica a pesar que aun seguía patinando.

-Mira Cody es Amy-dice Splinter sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Es verdad-dice emocionado.

-¿La conocen?-preguntan las tortugas confundidas.

Amy se detiene y muestra que esta usando un gorro blanco brillante con azul, chamarra blanca con brillos azules, falta blanca con tonos azules y brillantinas, medias blanca con formas de copos de nueves de brillantina y patines blancos con copos de nieves azules con brillantina.

-¡Así es damas! La nueva marca de invierno del año 2105, próximamente en las tiendas de Bervely Hills-anuncian al instantes que ponen los precios.

-Vaya pero con ese dinero puedes comprar una casa-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Encontré la dirección, vamos que estamos cercas-dice Cody emocionado mientras toma el volante.

Los chicos estaban observando las grandes mansiones de la ciudad donde viven la gente importante, actores, productores, directores, modelos y cantantes famosos mientras que Mikey no podía dejar de ver el lugar emocionado, jamás imagino que sus descendientes vivirían en una de las ciudades mas famosas del mundo. Bueno también jamás se imagino que tendría descendientes

-Bueno chicos llegamos-dice Cody mientras aterrizaba la tortunave.

-No puede ser-dice Raph sorprendido-esto tiene que ser una mala broma.

-Parece que no-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-¡ES UNA MANSION!-Dice todos los del siglo XXI al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

La mansión es de color arena, dos pisos con seis ventanas contando en total doce, tenía una fuente con la imagen de una sirena, 3 autos de último modelo, un helicóptero y un jet a la vista.

-To…Todo esto es mío-dice Mikey impactado.

-No te emociones Mikey, recuerda que todo esto es de tus descendientes-dice Splinter mientras seguía a Cody hacia la entrada-Espero que la descendiente de Mikey sea amiga de Amy ya que se nota que es una buena chica.

-Bueno en realidad Maestro es que….

Cody no pudo terminar ya que la puerta de la mansión se abre y aparece un señor de mas o menos treinta año usando un elegante smoking negro.

-¿En que puedo servirles?-pregunta el mayordomo con respeto.

-Hola mi nombre es Cody Jones y…..

-Así, el señor Cody. Adelante usted no necesita una invitacion o cita ya que usted es un invitado especial de la señorita, por favor adelante-dice el Mayordomo dándole el pase.

Cody se sorprende al saber que el tiene acceso libre a la mansión, lentamente junto con los demás que miraban impresionados el interior de la mansión que podían ver pósters de unas películas y videojuegos más famosos del mundo.

-E…estoy en el paraíso-dice Mikey con ganas de llorar de alegría.

-Se nota que es tu descendiente-dice Raph viendo los pósters.

-Si nos salvamos de esta dejemos a esa tortuga aquí-suplica Serling viendo la mansión.

-Por favor esperen en la sala mientras voy por la señorita-dice el Mayordomo mientras los dejaba en la sala.

-WOW-dicen todos sorprendidos.

La sala era un poco más grande que la casa de Cody, había 3 sillones cómodos, una gran chimenea y una televisión más grande que el de Cody.

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!-dice Mikey recorriendo el lugar-¡ESTO ES EL CIELO, SI QUE LO ES!

-Solo espero que esa chica no sea como tu Mikey-dice Donnie sin dejar de ver la mansión- ¿Pero como rayos logro todo esto?

-Hermanos aun no puedo creer que vayamos a conocer a una de nuestros descendientes-dice Leo aun sorprendido.

-La señorita bajara en unos momentos ¿Se les ofrece algo de beber?-pregunta el mayordomo en la entrada de la sala.

-Unas limonadas estaría bien-dice Cody.

-Enseguida joven-dice mientras se retira.

-Me pregunto ¿Cuánto durara este mayordomo con estas tortugas?-se pregunta Serling sintiendo lastima por el Mayordomo.

-¡CODY!-grita una voz femenina acercándose a la sala.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**No se pierdan el próximo chapter si quieren conocer a la Tataranieta de Mikey.**

**Comenten plissss ^^**


	5. Tataranieta de Mikey

-¡CODY!-grita una voz femenina entrando a la sala.

Los chicos voltean y ven que entra a la sala una bella jovencita rubia de 15 años ojos celestes, piel blanca con una blusa naranja, pantalón negro y un reloj negro con dorado.

-¡CODY!-grita emocionada mientras lo abraza

-Hola Amy-dice Cody nervioso al verla.

-O…Oigan chicos, es la misma chica que vimos en la pantalla promocionando esa ropa carísima de invierno-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Si es ella, y es muy hermosa en persona-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-¿Pero que hace ella aquí?-pregunta Leo confundido-se supone que vinimos a ver a la tataranieta de Mikey.

-Seguro que es su amiga-dice Raph sin importarle la conversación de sus hermanos.

-Cody, gracias a Dios que estas bien-dice Amy aliviada mientras dejaba de abrazarlo pero lo agarra de los hombros-vi las noticias de lo que esta pasando en New York y trate de llamarte cientos de veces pero las llamadas jamás entraban como si hubieran cortado la señal. Me alegro que estés bien-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si, lamento por preocuparte Amy-dice Cody un poco apenado.

-¡SERLING!-Grita Amy mientras corría a abrazarlo-Serling que gusto verte-dice emocionada.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo jovencita-dice Serling un poco molesto-no eh olvidado lo que le hiciste a mis funciones hace 5 años.

-Ya dije que lo sentía-dice divertida, voltea y ve al maestro Splinter caminando hacia ella-Señor Splinter, que gusto verlo-dice mientras lo abraza tiernamente.

-A mi también me alegro de verte jovencita-dice mientras le regresa el abrazo- Amy quiero presentarte a mis hijos-dice mientras que ambos voltean y ven a las tortugas-ellos son Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael y Miguel Ángel.

-Hola-dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Amy se queda sorprendida o más bien impactada de lo que ven sus ojos, los observa por unos momentos a cada uno al igual que Splinter y lentamente camina haca Cody asustada.

-Co…Cody n…no me…me digas que….que ellos son….-tartamudea asustada.

-Jejejeje si así es, son ellos-dice Cody nervioso por la reacción de Amy.

-¡¿PERO QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!-pregunta alterada- No me digas que no le hiciste caso a….a…

-Si, no le hice caso a Jocelyn con las ventanas del tiempo-dice Cody apenado y nervioso-y ya ves el resultado.

-Es…es increíble-dice sorprendida.

-Parece jovencita que ya sabes que mis hijos y yo no somos de esta época-dice Splinter tranquilamente-perdón si te hemos asustado-dice apenado.

-No….no perdónenme ami…es que jamás me imagine verlos en persona-dice un poco calmada-Ahora entiendo porque su nombre se me hacia familiar.

-Si como sea-dice Raph acercándose a Amy-Haznos un favor y ve y llama a tu amiga-dice molesto.

-¿Cuál amiga?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-¿Cómo que cual? ¡A LA TATARANIETA DE ESTE TARADO!-dice Raph furioso.

-¡Raphael! Compórtate-dice Splinter molesto por la actitud de su hijo.

-Perdón Maestro-dice Raph apenado-ah y perdón Amy.

-No importa pero….-se queda en silencio y voltea a ver a Cody confundida-No lo saben ¿verdad?

-No-dice Cody divertido.

-Jijiji entiendo-dice divertida volteando a verlos-verán chicos, lo que pasa es que…..

-Aquí les traigo sus limonadas-dice el mayordomo dejando las limonadas en la mesa y voltea a verlos-Señorita Amy, justamente acabo de traer limonada ¿Desea una señorita?

-No gracias Marti, puedes retirarte-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si señorita-dice mientras se retiraba.

-Bueno chicos como les decía-dice Amy mientras abría una puerta secreta a un lado del televisor-entren, no tengan miedo.

Las tortugas y el maestro Splinter entran por la puerta y se quedan impactados con lo que ven. La ropa de Mikey de Tortuga Titán dentro de una vitrina, los primeros Nunchakus de Mikey, videojuegos, patinetas y muchas cosas de Mikey en cada vitrina.

-Son…son mis cosas-dice Mikey emocionado mientras corría hacia donde estaba su traje de Tortuga Titán-mi traje de superhéroe, mis primeros Nunchakus y muchas cosas mías-dice emocionado.

-Así es, y todo esto es mío-dice Amy entrando a la sala de honor de Mikey.

-¿Tuyo?-dice todos los del siglo XXI confundidos.

-Así es-dice mientras tocaba la vitrina donde estaba el traje de Tortuga Titán-le perteneció a mi tatarabuelo Mikey-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

Los chicos comenzaron a verla sorprendidos y a la vez confundidos.

-¿Mikey es tu tatarabuelo?-pregunta Splinter confundido.

-¿Pero como si ella es humana?-piensa Leo confundido.

-Así es-dice Amy volteando a verlos-mi tatarabuelo-dice al momento que aprieta un botón de su reloj y comienza a brillar.

Cuando la luz va descendiendo comienza a aparecer una chica tortuga usando una bandana naranja larga agarrada como si fueran dos coletas, ojos celestes, el mismo color de piel verde de Mikey y usa un el mismo artefacto de las tortugas para poder respirar y sobrevivir a la gravedad del mismo color que usa Mikey.

Los chicos miran en shock y no pueden creer lo que acaban de ver, vieron a Amy transformarse en una linda tortuga con solo tocar su reloj.

-Jijiji creo que debí presentarme en mi verdadera forma-dice mientras se quita el reloj- pero estoy muy acostumbrada a recibir visitas usando mi versión humana-dice divertida.

-Tu…Tu eras humana y…y tocaste ese…ese reloj y te…y te-tartamudea Donnie aun en estado de shock.

-Me transforme en tortuga jijiji si perdón es que este reloj esta programado para trasformarme en humana en forma holográfica ya que no es permanente-dice mientras mostraba su reloj.

Los chicos aun esta en estado de shock al igual que Splinter.

-Oigan ¿Están bien?-pregunta Amy preocupada.

-Yo digo que excelente-dice Serling emocionado-ojala así estuvieran todo el tiempo.

-Están en Shock por lo que vieron -dice Cody acercándose a ellos- pero creo que estarán bien, de verdad creyeron que eras tu propia amiga ya que te apareciste como humana-dice divertido.

-Jajaja si por eso me preguntaban de ella-dice Amy divertida.

-¡MI TATARANIETA!-Dice Mikey abrazando a Amy-¡QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION!-Dice soltándola-yo soy Mikey tu tatarabuelo y créeme que no sabia de tu existencia pero te prometo que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos.

-En eso estoy segura-dice Amy abrazándolo-que emoción es poder conocerte, leí muchas cosas de ti pero conocerte en persona ¡Wow!-dice emocionada mientras se acercaba a los demás que comenzaban a reaccionar-al igual que mis tátara tíos abuelos y mi Tátara tátara abuelo.

-Con razón tus ojos me recordaban muchos a los Mikey-dice Splinter con tono paternal mientras se acercaba a ella-los heredaste de el al igual que su sonrisa-dice mientras la abraza-me alegra mucho al fin saber quien eres en realidad.

-Gracias abuelo-dice Amy abrazándolo-¿Te molesta que te llame así?-pregunta un poco apenada.

-Para nada-dice Splinter viéndola tiernamente-por que eso soy, tu abuelo. Pero omite el Tatara porque me sentiré mas viejo de lo que ya soy-dice divertido.

-De acuerdo abuelito-dice Amy contenta

-Pero mas te vale que ami ni me digas Tatara tío abuelo o tío porque no soy viejo-dice Raph furioso.

-Ni ami me llames así-dice Donnie nervioso.

-Ni ami, con solo que me llames Leo esta bien-dice Leo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por mi esta bien-dice Amy sonriendo-es todo un honor.

-También el nuestro Amy-dice Leo acercándose a ella-pero tenemos problemas y necesitamos ayuda-dice en tono serio.

-Si necesitan donde quedarse, pueden quedarse en la mansión todo el tiempo que quieran-dice Amy con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias pero no es eso-dice Cody preocupado-¿Recuerdas lo que vistes en las noticias de lo que esta pasando en New York?

-Si-contesta Amy preocupada.

-Nosotros sabemos lo que en realidad esta pasando pero necesitamos la ayuda de Jocelyn y la tuya para poder detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-explica Cody preocupado.

-Con tu expresión me dice que es muy serio-dice Amy asustada-vamos a la sala y ahí me explican lo que pasa.

* * *

Sh'Okanabo podía ver como los militares trataban de evitar que los infectados atravesaran el muro que ellos pusieron en las entradas a la ciudad.

-Inútiles, creen que sus insignificantes muros podrán detener que todos el mundo sea infectado para que el día del comienzo se haga-dice Sh'Okanabo con una malvada sonrisa- se equivocan.

-Amo-dice Vidal apareciendo detrás de el-Hay un problema para encontrar la dirección donde el correo fue enviado.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunta sin verla.

-Parece que tiene una especie de seguridad impenetrable que me impide localizarla-dice Vida molesta-jamás vi una especie de seguridad como esa.

-Pues entonces trata de atravesarlo-dice Sh'Okanabo molesto-eso debe ser fácil para ti.

-Si amo, pero encontré la imagen de quien le envío esa información y creo que le interesara verlo-dice mientras le entrega la fotografía.

Sh'Okanabo agarra la fotografía y se sorprende de lo que ve sus ojos.

-Es idéntica a Donatello-dice Sh'Okanabo sorprendido-¿Quién es ella?

-Su nombre es Jocelyn y encontré información de ella-dice mientras mostraba una pantalla con la biografía de Jocelyn-aquí dice que tiene 16 años aunque en 2 meses cumplirá 17, se gradúo de la universidad a los 11 años con el mas alto promedio en la historia. Es una famosa científica, inventora e investigadora y ha ganado 12 premios noveles y 3 premios noveles de la paz.

-A echo tantas cosas para ser solo una jovencita-dice Sh'Okanabo viendo la fotografía- y uno de sus inventos es una especie de seguridad en las computadoras, eso explica porque no puedes entrar-dice molesto-sigue intentando mientras y cuando lo hagas quiero que vengas ante mi.

-Si Amo-dice Vidal desapareciendo.

-Vaya, vaya si que tienes talento jovencita y de seguro tu inteligencia podría ser útil-dice viendo como los infectados comenzaban a atacar a los militares-además conozco a unas tortugas que le encantara concerté jajá jajá.

* * *

-Y eso es lo que pasara si no detenemos a Sh'Okanabo-termina Donnie de explicar.

-No puedo creer lo que me están contando-dice Amy sorprendida-dejen ver si entendí bien, ese tal Sh'Okanabo no solo quiere los códigos de Cody si no que también quiere infectar al mundo para que se haga el Día del comienzo-dice sorprendida.

-Así es-dice Cody nervioso.

-esto si que es muy serio-dice Amy levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la ventana-si el no es detenido todo lo que conozco se ira para siempre-dice asustada- ¿Pero como el sol ya no afecta a esa infección?-pregunta asustada y confundida.

-Por desgracia aun no sabemos pero creemos que Jocelyn puede ayudarnos-dice Cody caminando hacia ella-si descubrimos eso podremos evitar que el mundo se destruya.

-Pero por desgracia no sabemos donde esta ya que en la carta dice que no estará en Chicago-dice Serling en tono serio.

-Si, ya se lo de su amiga acabo de verla hoy en la mañana-dice Amy en tono triste.

-¿QUE?-Dicen todos sorprendidos.

-¿Vistes a Jocelyn hoy?-pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

-Si-dice Amy un poco asustada por la reacción de todos.

-Pero claro, ella tiene una casa en los Ángeles-dice Cody emocionado-Eso es una buena señal.

-¿Creen que ella querrá ayudarnos con lo que le paso a su amiga?-pregunta Leo.

-Claro, aunque alguien terminara regañado-dice Amy viendo a Cody.

-Lo se, ya prepare mi testamento-dice Cody asustado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Jocelyn me advirtió sobre las maquinas del tiempo y cuando sepa que no le hice caso me querrá asesinar-dice aterrado de pensar en eso.

-Tranquilo que dudo mucho que ella haga eso-dice Mikey tranquilo-eso espero.

-¿Podrías llevarnos con ella Amy?-pregunta Splinter en tono tranquilo.

-Claro ¡MARTI!-Grita Amy mientras quitaba un póster de una de sus películas mostrando su caja fuerte.

-Me llamo señorita-pregunta mientras se paraba en la entrada.

-Si, quiero que tu y los demás se vayan al planeta Onix en mi nave y se queden con Alex-dice Amy preocupada-por favor.

-Como usted ordene señorita-dice un poco asustado mientras se retiraba.

Amy abre la caja fuerte y saca dos Nunchakus negro con naranja con un cable color naranja.

-Listo, vámonos-dice Amy mientras cerraba la caja fuerte.

-Genial sus armas son los Nunchakus-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Bien, vámonos a la Tortunave-dice Cody.

Rápidamente todos corren hacia la tortunave, Cody y Amy se sientan donde están los controles de mando.

-Pon las coordenadas Amy-dice Cody mientras sacaba la computadora.

-Jocelyn esta a media hora de aquí-dice mientras ponía las coordenadas-prepárense chicos que haya vamos.

-Por suerte no tardaremos dos horas-dice Raph aliviado.

-Prepárense chicos, vamos a conocer a mi Tataranieta-dice Donnie emocionado.

-Que emoción-dice Serling deprimido-_no más tortugas por favor_-suplica en su interior.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**No se pierdan el próximo Chapter donde se conocerá a la Tataranieta de Donnie. Pero la pregunta es **

**¿La tataranieta de Donnie querrá ayudarlos?**

**Eso se sabrá en el sig Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Sh'Okanabo veía la fotografía de Jocelyn tratando de averiguar porque se parecía tanto a Donatello, así que decidió sacar una imagen de él y escanear sus rasgos físicos con los de Jocelyn buscando alguna explicación que pudiera explicar porque el parecido.

Viral aparece a unos cuantos metros lejos de él mientras tomaba valor para hablarle ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Encontraste algo de esa chica Jocelyn?-Pregunta Sh'Okanabo interesado sin voltear a verla.

-Si Amo, logre romper la seguridad de esa chica. Pero tenemos un problema-dice Vidal nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunta en tono serio.

-_Sistema de escaneo completa-_Anuncia la computadora.

-¿Cuál es el resultado?-pregunta Sh'Okanabo interesado.

-_El escaneo de los dos sujetos muestran una similitud de 100%-_Explica la computadora.

-Eso significa que son parientes-dice mostrando una sonrisa maléfica-interesante, por cierto Viral-dice volteando a verla-¿Descubriste donde esta esa chiquilla?-pregunta más interesado.

-El mensaje ha sido enviado desde Chicago como dice la carta, pero por desgracia esa chica ya no está en esa ciudad y no puedo saber con exactitud donde esta ya que descubrí que tiene 3 casa en diferentes en otras ciudades y en la biográfica dice que aparte de Chicago una casa la tiene en Los Ángeles y otra en Florida-dice Viral mostrando dos diferentes mapas de Los Ángeles y Florida con la ubicación de las casas.

-Bien hecho Viral-dice Sh'Okanabo sonriendo con maldad mientras observaba los dos mapas-estoy seguro que unas tortugas les encantaran viajar a Los Ángeles y a Florida.

En ese momento Sh'Okanabo aplasta un botón y frente a él aparecen 4 seres de diferentes colores y con un caparazón que podría decirse que son tortugas.

-A pasado tiempo chicos-dice Sh'Okanabo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué quieres Sh'Okanabo?-pregunta Dark Leonardo dando un paso hacia adelante-No me digas que quieres que veamos tu gran obra de arte.

-Que por cierto es divertido ver como perseguían a los que aún no estaban infectados-dice Dark Mikey mientras reía a carcajada.

Sh'Okanabo lo mira con una sonrisa maléfica ya que también le pareció divertido.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo logro que el sol no afecte a su baba?-pregunta Dark Donatello sonriendo con malicia.

-No tengo porque explicarles eso-dice mientras muestra en la pantalla la imagen de Jocelyn-primero quiero que conozcan a Jocelyn.

-Wow-dice Dark Mikey mientras se acercaba a la computadora-es idéntica a esa tortuga llamada Donatello-dice mientras sonreía con malicia.

-Jocelyn es una famosa científica, investigadora e inventora de tan solo 16 años, descubrimos que es una pariente de Donatello-Explica Viral mientras observaba a Dark Donatello-ósea que ella es tu familia también.

-Así-dice Dark Donatello mientras sonreía con maldad-Y ¿Qué relación hay entre Donatello, ella y yo?-pregunta mientras veía la imagen.

-Por ahora no sabemos, pero descubrí que tiene 3 casas en diferentes partes. Sabemos que no está en una casa que tiene en Chicago pero si encontré una casa en Los Ángeles y otra en Florida-dice Viral mientras mostraba los mapas.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver esa muchacha y las casas con nosotros?-pregunta Dark Rafael malhumorado.

-Quiero que ustedes se dividan en dos y vayan a esos lugares a buscarla porque creemos que esas tortugas junto con ese niño y el robot fueron a refugiarse con ella-Explica Sh'Okanabo mostrando odio en sus ojos-llevaran a unos infectados a esas ciudades para que infecten a mas seres de este planeta. Pero eso si…encuentren al niño y tráiganmelo ante mí.

-Esto será divertido-dice Dark Mikey viendo los mapas con burla y maldad.

* * *

-Parece que en quince minutos llegaremos a la casa de Jocelyn-dice Amy mientras veía la computadora.

-Qué bueno porque debiste de haber visto la cara de tus Tíos Abuelos mientras nos dirigíamos a tu casa-dice Cody aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-Ni me lo recuerdes y más vale que no vuelvas a decir Tíos Abuelos porque aunque estemos en el año 2105 aún seguimos siendo jóvenes-dice Raph enojado.

-Como digas-dice Amy mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

-Por cierto Amy ¿Qué es ese reloj?-pregunta Donnie mientras se acerca a ella.

-Pues es un reloj-dice Amy divertida.

-No, en serio ¿Qué es?-pregunta Donnie en tono serio.

-Pues es un reloj que te permite cambiar de apariencia, bueno….solo te cambia de forma humana mostrando como te hubieras visto si fueras humano-dice Amy mientras extendía su reloj aun atado a su muñeca-tú lo inventaste Donnie.

-¡¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-Grita todos los del siglo XXI sorprendidos.

-Así es, tú lo inventaste para poder salir a la superficie-dice Cody sin verlos-_¿Cuántas cosas estamos dañando con decirles cosas de su futuro?-_piensa nervioso.

-Y…..yo lo in….invente-dice Donnie sorprendido viendo una de sus creaciones que aún no ha creado frente-¡Es increíble! ¿Me permites verlo?-Pregunta emocionado.

Amy se asusta cuando Donnie le pidió su reloj que lo agarra con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Pídanselo a Jocelyn, ella también tiene uno-contesta Amy mientras se sentaba-Es mejor ver el de ella-dice mientras agarraba su reloj con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Splinter preocupado por la reacción de Amy.

-Estoy bien, gracias-dice Amy con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Segura? Te veo muy nerviosa-dice Splinter mientras se ponía frente a ella-Puedes decirme lo que te pasa y yo puedo ayudarte.

-Estoy bien gracias-dice Amy sonriendo tiernamente-no te preocupes abuelo.

-Si tú lo dices-dice Splinter no muy convencido.

-Por cierto Amy-dice Mikey mientras se ponía frente a ella-¿Eres una actriz de cine verdad?-pregunta emocionado.

-No solo eso, aparte de actriz también soy una famosa modelo, bailarina, coreógrafa, cantante y soy campeona mundial de videojuegos y de patinaje-dice Amy mientras mostraba unos poster de sus películas, modelajes y anuncios de periódicos de ella ganando premios de videojuegos y patinaje.

-Wow ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI!-grita Mikey abrazando a Amy con fuerza y cariño- eres un verdadero orgullo Amy.

-Gra…..Gracias-dice Amy mientras trataba de respirar.

-Mikey estás asfixiando a tu orgullo-dice Donnie nervioso por el color morado que se está poniendo la cara de Amy

-Lo siento, lo siento-dice Mikey soltándola.

-Cof, cof….no…cof…no te cof, cof preocupes…cof, cof-tose Amy tratando de recuperar el aire.

Leo noto que una de las fotografías de Amy ganando un campeonato de videojuegos ella está abrazando a un chico tortuga de unos años mayor a ella de ojos azules fuertes y bandana naranja oscura y un tono de verde un poco más claro que el de ella.

-Disculpa Amy ¿Quién es el?-pregunta Leo apuntando la imagen.

-¿Quién?-pregunta Amy mientras veía la imagen del periódico.

-La tortuga de la bandana naranja oscura-dice Leo.

-Ah sí, él es mi hermano Alex-dice Amy contenta mientras agrandaba la imagen.

-¡Tu hermano!-dicen todos los del siglo XXI demasiados sorprendidos.

-Sí. Él es mi hermano mayor Alex, es 6 años mayor que yo y él es creador de muchos videojuegos famosos el cual uno de ellos es la saga de Helix y Dungeonator-dice Amy orgullosa.

-¡EL INVENTO ESOS VIDEOJUEGOS!-Gritan las tortugas impactadas.

-Así es ¿Los conocen?-pregunta asustada por la expresión de ellos.

-Estás loca, claro lo conocemos-dice Leo aun sorprendido.

-Mikey se la pasa jugando esos videojuegos durante ¡DIAS!-dice Raph cruzando los brazos molesto.

-¿En serio?-dice Amy sorprendida.

-Así es, y eh terminado todos con un alto nivel. Y ahora qué sé que fue mi tataranieto quien los creo me siento honrado de haberlos jugado-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-Mi hermano se hizo famoso por esos videojuegos-dice Amy contenta-Muchos niños y adolescente le piden más juegos.

-Oye ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermano para que nos ayuden?-pregunta Leo ya tranquilo.

-No puedo, no oyeron lo que le dije a Marti. Él vive en el planeta Ónix y dudo mucho que venga ya que él tiene una esposa que está embarazada de un mes y su embarazo es de alto riesgo y no quiere separarse de ella-explica Amy un poco seria-Mis padres también están con ella.

-Me salve de soportar otras tortugas y más los descendientes de Mikey-dice Serling aliviado.

-Pero tú eres su hermana ¿Por qué no estas con ellos?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Porque cuando me entere estaba haciendo una película y si me iba perdería el papel. Aunque eso no me importo pero Alex me dijo que todo estaba bien y que siguiera haciendo mi película que si ocurre algo él me llamaría-dice Amy un poco seria-pensaba ir mañana pero con esto no quiero poner en peligro a mi familia.

-Parece que tu hermano no quería que perdieras la oportunidad que te dieron y por eso te pidió que te quedaras-dice Splinter un poco tranquilo.

-A mí no me importa mi carrera, mi familia es importante-dice Amy un poco enojada.

-Eso es verdad pero tu hermano no quería que te preocuparas y más ahora con lo que está pasando-dice Splinter mientras veía la ventana.

-Cierto, me alegro que ellos no estén aquí-dice Amy un poco tranquila.

Splinter le sonríe en forma paternal mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

-Oye Amy ¿Cómo es la tataranieta de Donnie?-pregunta Leo curioso.

-Jocelyn, pues ella es algo tranquila, apasionada con la ciencia, le encanta crear cosas y…..ahora que recuero ella siempre leía y buscaba cosas de la telequinesis-dice Amy.

-Telequinesis-dice Donnie confundido.

-Sí, nadie sabe porque pero ella siempre buscaba y leía cosas de la telequinesis desde que era una niña de 6 años cuando vio una serie de televisión y según ella dice que podría ella usarlo-dice Amy un poco confundida-aunque yo digo que está loca con esa idea.

-es verdad, ahora que recuerdo Jocelyn siempre me contaba de las maravillas de la telequinesis y como deseaba tener ese poder-dice Cody volteando a verlos.

-Vaya Donnie, tu tataranieta está loca-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-Cállate-dice Donnie avergonzado y furioso.

-Rafael, jamás digas esa palabra a tu familia-dice Splinter enojado.

-Lo se maestro pero por favor, ella teniendo Telequinesis. Por favor ¿Quién podría tener Telequinesis?-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-No sé, últimamente ha pasado cosas raras a ella desde hace un tiempo-dice Amy pensativa.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Donnie preocupado.

-Desde hace dos años ella dice que logro hacer algo pero jamás me lo dijo y desde entonces algunas cosas raras ocurre, veo cosas en una parte y después en otra parte y…..no sé pero me da a veces miedo-dice Amy nerviosa.

-No te entendí nada-dice Donnie confundido.

-Tampoco yo-dice Cody confundido-lo sabría si la hubiera visto.

-Parece que lo veremos-dice Amy poniéndose a lado de Cody-porque ya llegamos.

Los chicos se acercan a ellos y miran una casa de 2 pisos frente a la playa de pintura gris con techo negro, jardín grande con flores de diferentes colores y una piscina.

-La casa de Jocelyn-dice Cody viendo de forma seria la casa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**No se pierdan el prox chapter**

**¡NOS VEMOS!**


	7. Tataranieta de Donnie

-La casa de Jocelyn-dice Cody viendo de forma seria la casa.

-Esta es la casa de Jocelyn-dice Raph sorprendido-Tiene que ser una mala broma-cruzando los brazos mientras sonreía en forma burlona.

-Amy, Cody ustedes dos dijeron que ella es una famosa científica y dudo mucho que alguien famosa como ella tenga una casa así como del siglo XXI-dice Leo confundido.

-Más bien es del siglo XX-dice Donnie viendo confundido la casa.

-Síganme-dice Amy saliendo de la nave.

-Ya oyeron a mi niña-dice Mikey orgulloso siguiéndola.

Los demás salieron de la Tortunave y siguieron a Amy hasta la puerta que al acercarse se dieron cuenta que la puerta no tiene cerradura.

-Genial, esta casa no tiene cerradura ¿Cómo rayos vamos a entrar?-pregunta Raph furioso.

De pronto una especie de luz comienza a escanearlos a todos al mismo tiempo dejando a todos menos Amy sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Señorita Amy, que gusto me da verla de nuevo-suena una voz masculina.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunta Donnie mientras que él y sus hermanos voltean por todos lados.

-Hola Charles ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad?-dice Amy divertida.

-En realidad nos visitó esta mañana señorita Amy-contesta Charles un poco serio-¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes?

-Larga historia y te la contare con mi prima-dice Amy un poco nerviosa.

-Prima lejana mejor dicho, lo único que las une es que sus Tátara abuelos eran hermanos-dice Charles.

-Si como sea-dice Amy un poco molesta-¿Esta Jocelyn en casa?

-Se encuentra ocupada-contesta Charles mientras abre la puerta separándolo por la mitad- Pero pueden pasar.

-Gracias Charles-dice Amy con una tierna sonrisa mientras entraba a la casa.

¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué no te muestras Charles?-pregunta Raph mientras entraba a la casa.

-Vaya, no te contesto-dice Mikey divertido.

Los chicos entran confundidos al ver que todo estaba vacío y lo único que hay son una lámparas encendidas.

-Favor de pararse en el centro de la habitación si son tan amables-dice Charles mientras iluminaba el centro.

-Vengan-dice Amy mientras se paraba en el centro.

Los chicos confundidos la obedecen y se ponen en el centro de la habitación y de pronto el piso comienza a bajar como si fuera un elevador dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Jamás bajaron de esta forma?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-Nosotros jamás-dice Leo viendo cómo se alejaban de la superficie.

-Pero si hemos visto esto en las películas-dice Mikey.

-Yo nunca-dice Cody nervioso.

-Oye Amy ¿Quién es Charles?-pregunta Donnie acercándose a ella.

-Mejor que te lo explique Jocelyn-dice Amy un poco nerviosa por no saber cómo explicarle.

Lentamente comienzan a detenerse el piso dejándolos en un cuarto blanco iluminado y detrás de ellos se abre una puerta mostrando algo increíble para ellos: Una sala enorme con el techo mostrando el cielo azul con nubes blancas, sillones blancos, lámparas blancas, sillones blancos con cojines grises y una televisión gigante (más grande que la de Cody y Amy).

-Increíble-dice las tortugas y Cody entrando a la sala.

-Por favor, sigan las luces violetas que los conducirá a la sala de visitas-dice Charles mientras encendía un camino de luces violetas.

-Ya oyeron a Charles, vámonos-dice Splinter mientras caminaba por el camino mencionado.

-No me molestaría esperarlos aquí-dice Mikey embobado por la televisión.

-¡Claro que no!-dice Raph mientras lo jalaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-dice Mikey mientras trataba de libarse.

Todos caminan por el camino mencionado y se quedan sorprendidos al ver muchos robots limpiando la casa, llevando algunas sustancias a otra habitación. Entran a una habitación y se quedan impactados por lo que ven y más Donnie, un enorme laboratorio con muchos químicos, un robot de 15 metros pero con un brazo y una pierna separados del cuerpo robótico, plantas de cualquier tipo y unas computadoras con una megas pantallas.

-Esto si es el cielo-dice Donnie sonriendo de emoción observando el lugar.

-Es cierto-dice Cody sorprendidos.

-Definitivamente es tu descendiente Donnie-dice Raph viendo el lugar sorprendido.

-favor de no salir del camino y no tocar nada-dice Charles.

Mikey se detiene de golpe al ver en una mesa una patineta flotadora con cohetes pegados en la parte de atrás para aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Una patineta!-dice Mikey corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Mikey no!-Grita Cody viendo a Mikey saliendo del camino.

-¡MIKEY VUELVE AQUÍ!-Grita Splinter molesto por la actitud de su hijo menor.

Cuando Mikey estaba a punto de agarrar la patineta el comienza a flotar por los aire.

-¿Qué es esto?-dice Mikey aterrado al ver que está flotando.

-Está flotando-dice Leo sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunta Cody sorprendido.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Bájenme!-suplica Mikey mientras trataba de liberarse.

-No debiste salirte del camino-dice una voz femenina en tono serio.

Todos voltean hacia a la dirección donde está el robot y ven a Jocelyn parada a un lado de él viendo seriamente a todos. Mientras que los demás miran sorprendidos a Jocelyn y más Donnie al ver a su descendiente frente a él que una gran emoción crecen dentro de él.

-Jocelyn-dicen Amy, Cody y Serling nerviosos al verla.

-Hola Amy, me alegro de verte de nuevo-dice Jocelyn un poco seria mientras caminaba hacia ellos-Cody-dice viéndolo sorprendida-¿Eres tú?- Parándose a unos metros lejos de ellos.

-Hola Jocelyn-saluda Cody nervioso.

-A pasado cuatro años-dice con una tierna sonrisa-me sorprendido mucho tu mensaje.

-Sí, me alegro verte de nuevo-dice Cody aun nervioso.

-Igual a mí ¿Cómo estas Serling?-dice Jocelyn sonriendo.

-Como podría estarlo cuando estoy enfrente de la niña que quiso ver mis partes robóticas y jugar con ellas-dice Serling molesto.

-Tenía 7 años-dice Jocelyn un poco divertida.

-Señorita Jocelyn….No cree que esa tortuga floto suficiente-dice Charles un poco nervioso.

Jocelyn voltea a la dirección en la que esta Mikey aun flotando a unos centímetros de la patineta.

-Cierto-dice Jocelyn mientras que Mikey comienza a flotar hacia sus hermanos y cae a lado de ellos-No te salgas del camino para la próxima….aunque dudo que haya una próxima-dice un poco molesta-No toques nada.

-Estoy bien, gracias-dice Mikey molestos mientras se sacudía-Oye Charles no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-En realidad jovencito, eso lo hizo Jocelyn-dice Charle molesto por la acusación.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Mikey y Donnie confundidos.

-Es una larga historia que no se si contar…-Jocelyn se detiene al ver mejor a los acompañantes de Amy, Cody y Serling-¡Charles! Por favor podrías mostrarme la imagen 5257-dice sorprendida.

-Enseguida señorita-dice Charles con tono de respeto.

De pronto se muestra detrás de Jocelyn una imagen de las tortugas, Splinter junto con Casey y Abril frente a un árbol de navidad en la guarida. Todos se sorprenden al ver la imagen de ellos en una gran pantalla después de cien años mientras que Cody comienza a asustarse al ver que Jocelyn los reconoció enseguida.

-Cody-dice Jocelyn en voz baja que todos lograron escucharla.

-Si….Jocelyn-dice Cody asustado.

-¿Qué hicistes?-pregunta con un tono furiosa.

-Jejeje bueno pues cree algo que tú me advertiste y prohibiste que hiciera y por desgracia hubo un error cuando lo probé por primera vez y Jejejejeje están aquí-dice Cody asustado mientras se escondía detrás de Serling.

De pronto Cody comienza a flotar y rápidamente vuela hacia Jocelyn deteniéndose a unos centímetros lejos de ella.

-Te lo advertí Cody-dice Jocelyn volteando a verlo furiosa-te advertí sobre las maquinas o ventanas del tiempo y ya vez lo que paso-apuntando a los seres del siglo XXI- ahora gracias a ti no sé qué parte del tiempo se verá afectada y no sé cómo le harás pero llevaras a ellos de vuelta a donde pertenece-dicho eso Cody cae al suelo sentado.

-Auch-se queja mientras se flota-Lo siento Jocelyn, sé que debí de haberte hecho caso y en verdad lo lamento-dice asustado y arrepentido-pero no puedo regresarlos.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta furiosa.

-Es una larga historia….y tengo que contártela-dice Cody viendo a Jocelyn arrepentido-Por favor.

Jocelyn lo mira furiosa pero suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien, síganme por favor-dice Jocelyn un poco más tranquila mientras caminaba por el camino saliendo del laboratorio.

-Vaya, sí que está furiosa-dice Mikey asustado-¿Seguro que es la descendiente de Donnie?

-Claro tonto, no vez que es toda una cerebrito.-dice Raph en tono burlón- Además quien no estaría furioso cuando alguien no le hace caso-dice viendo a Cody

-Además, ella aun esta sensible con lo que le paso a su amiga. No sean duros con ella-dice Splinter en tono tranquilo mientras seguía a Jocelyn.

-Vamos-dice Donnie siguiendo a su descendiente y a Splinter.

* * *

Mientras a muchos kilómetros de los Ángeles una nave viajaba a gran velocidad sin importar chocar con otra nave o ave.

-No puedo creer que vaya a Los Ángeles-dice Dark Mikey observando el lugar.

-Yo no puedo creer que me tocara contigo-dice Dark Donatello furioso.

-Vamos que esto será divertido-dice Dark Mikey en tono burlón mientras abría la puerta que lo llevaba a la otra habitación-créenme que nos divertiremos mucho.

La habitación se ilumina mostrando una jaula con 3 infectados agarrando los fierros mientras gruñían furiosos.

-Tranquilos amigos, que ya casi llegamos Jejeje-dice Dark Mikey sonriendo con maldad pero se calla al sentir que alguien lo golpea por detrás.

-¡Ya cállate y siéntate!-ordena Dark Donatello furioso-Que ya casi llegamos-dice viendo el camino con malicia.

De pronto suena el comunicador.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Dark Donatello de mala gana.

-No está en la casa de Florida-contesta Dark Rafael desde el comunicador-eso quiere decir que está en Los Ángeles.

-Eso si es una buena noticia-dice Dark Donatello mientras que él y Dark Mikey sonríe de maldad.

* * *

-Y eso es lo que paso en New York, si no detenemos la infección Sh'Okanabo dominara el mundo y lo destruirá-Explica Cody en tono serio.

-Entonces es verdad lo de las noticias, yo creía que era otros de sus inventos para ganar dinero-dice Jocelyn sorprendida.

-Ya vez que no-dice Amy preocupada.

-¿Cómo logro que el sol no destruya la infección?-pregunta Jocelyn confundida.

-No lo sabemos, pero lo que sí sabemos es que si no encontramos la manera de detenerlo el infectara a todo el mundo-dice Donnie en tono serio-Y para eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿A mí? ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo?-pregunta Jocelyn confundida.

-Podrías ayudar a Donnie y a Cody a encontrar la manera de detener la infección-dice Leo en tono serio.

-No sé-dice Jocelyn viendo el suelo con tristeza-en estos momentos estoy buscando una cura para Ellen mi amiga y no sé si pueda concentrarme en crear otra cosa que no sea esa cura-dice con tristeza.

Siente una mano tocando su hombro hacia que ella levante su vista y mire a Splinter viéndola con compresión y cariño.

-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando pequeña y créeme que lo siento, pero si Sh'Okanabo cumple con su cometido no podrás salvar a tu amiga y dudo mucho que ella hubiera querido que buscaras la cura para salvarla que salvar al mundo y a sus seres queridos incluyéndote a ti-dice Splinter con tono paternal.

-Tiene razón Jocelyn. Si Sh'Okanabo logra que se cumpla su plan jamás podrás encontrar la cura para salvar a Ellen-dice Leo en tono serio.

Jocelyn suelta un fuerte suspiro dándose cuenta que tienen razón.

-De acuerdo, cuenten conmigo-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Genial-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Genial, alguien más que habla chino-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-Iré a empacar mientras tanto, Charles por favor tráeles limonadas-dice Jocelyn mientras camina hacia el laboratorio.

-Enseguida -dice Charles mientras se abre una pared sirviendo frías limonadas.

-Wow-dice Mikey mientras probaba la limonada-Esta deliciosa.

-Oye Jocelyn-dice Donnie logrando que ella de detuviera-Gracias.

-De nada-dice mientras voltea a verlo con una tierna sonrisa-Tátara Abuelo-dicho eso ella se va.

-Vaya Donnie, tu descendiente es increíble pero no tanto como la mía-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-No es verdad-dice Amy sonrojada.

-¡Oye Charles! ¿Por qué no vienes y bebes limonada con nosotros?-dice Raph mientras bebía la limonada.

-No puedo beber Joven pero estoy con ustedes-contesta Charles.

-No hablo de eso, si no que estés aquí, aquí en persona con nosotros-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-En realidad son un sistema de inteligencia artificial, mayordomo, compañero y amigo de la señorita Jocelyn. Ella me creo-dice Charles.

-Increíble-dicen Donnie y Cody sorprendidos.

-En español por favor-dice Raph confundido.

-Que es un mayordomo virtual-dice Donnie.

-Aaaahhhh-dice Raph y Mikey sorprendidos.

-Así es, la señorita Jocelyn me creo hace 3 años-dice Charles.

-Y ¿Todo lo que vimos en ese laboratorio lo creo ella?-Pregunta Donnie sorprendidos.

-Lo que vieron ahí no es ni la mitad de lo que ella creo.-dice Charles-Por cierto es un honor conocer a los ancestros de la señorita Jocelyn y más su Tátara abuelo Donnie.

-Oye te lo advierto que aunque vengamos del siglo XXI no estamos viejos así que no me llames Tátara abuelo, tío abuelo o abuelo porque tú y yo tendremos una larga platica-dice Raph tronándose los nudillos.

-¿Acaso nos conoces?-pregunta Splinter sorprendido.

-Claro señor, la señorita Jocelyn me ha contado muchas historias que leyó sobre ustedes-dice Charles en tono orgulloso-ella se siente honrada de ser descendientes de Ninjas.

-Al igual que yo-dice Amy orgullosa mientras abrazaba a Mikey.

-Jejejeje- ríe Mikey.

-No solo usted y Jocelyn sí no también para Venus y Rachel-dice Charles.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunta todos confundidos.

De pronto una alarma comienza a sonar y el cuarto se ilumina de rojo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Alguien está forzando la entrada, alguien está invadiendo propiedad privada-dice Charles.

Todos corren hacia el laboratorio y miran a Jocelyn revisando su computadora.

-¡Charles muéstrame quienes están tratando de entrar a mi casa!-ordena Jocelyn furiosa.

La computadora muestra la imagen y se ve a Dark Donatello y a Dark Mikey logrando destruir la entrada y entrando a la casa.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-¿Los conocen?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-Sí, el morado es el clon de Donnie y el amarillo es el de Mikey, fueron creado por Sh'Okanabo con nuestro ADN y el ADN de su especie-explica Leo enojado.

-Qué asco-dicen las chicas asqueadas.

-Lo sé-dice Mikey viendo furioso la pantalla-tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Por desgracia ellos destruyeron su nave-dice Charles mostrando las imágenes de la Tortunave ardiendo en llamas.

-¡Maldición!-dice Raph furioso-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

-Tengo una nave, vamos-dice Jocelyn en tono serio.

-Oigan ¿Eso es un infectado?-pregunta Amy nerviosa apuntando la pantalla.

Todos voltean a ver la pantalla y miran detrás de Dark Mikey un infectado rodeando el lugar.

-Si es un infectado-dice Donnie furioso.

-Charles oculta todos mis inventos y transpórtalo a mi casa en Chicago-ordena Jocelyn mientras agarra su arma: Naginata.

-Señorita Jocelyn, acabo de descubrir que su casa en Florida está ardiendo en llamas-dice Charles nervioso.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-Grita Jocelyn impactada- muéstrame las cámaras.

La computadora muestra la imágenes de la casa en Florida ardiendo en llamas y a dos tortugas viendo contemplando las llamas.

-Esos son los clones de Leo y Raph-dice Mikey furioso.

Jocelyn mira furiosa la pantalla.

-Charles guarda todos mis experimento en mi casa de Chicago o en la de mis padre y llámalos y diles que iré por ellos-Ordena Jocelyn mientras tacleaba alguna teclas.

-Su padres están en el planeta Uran y es difícil contactarlos-dice Charles.

-Al menos están a salvo, bien Charles hora de irnos con Venus -dice Jocelyn mientras salía del laboratorio-¡SIGANME!

Todos comienzan a seguir a Jocelyn a gran velocidad y de pronto escucharon una gran explosión que proviene de la sala del laboratorio.

-No se preocupe que sus cosas ya fueron tele trasportadas y la nave en la que vinieron esos clones fue destruida-dice Charles.

-Gracias Charles, activa la Tortunave XR 15-ordena Jocelyn mientras corría.

-Enseguida-dice Charles.

- Tortunave XR 15 ¿Tambien hicistes la nave que creo Donnie pero a tu manera?-pregunta Cody sorprendido.

-Claro, creíste que no lo haría-dice Jocelyn mientras corría.

Cuando estaban a punto de llevar al Garaje el techo se derrumba frente a ellos y se muestra a Dark Donatello frente a ellos viéndolos con maldad.

-Sabíamos que aquí los encontraríamos con esa chica tortuga-dice sonriendo con malicia viendo a Jocelyn-vaya-viendo a Amy-otra chica tortuga

Amy siente un escalofrió y Mikey se pone frente a ella.

-Mejor quítate del medio-dice Jocelyn furiosa mostrando su arma.

-¿Qué harás si no lo ha…

Dark Donatello no termina la pregunta ya que se eleva y es lanzado detrás y lejos de ellos.

-Andando-dice Jocelyn mientras corría hacia el Garaje.

-¿Como hizo eso?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Mejor pregúntaselo a ella después ¡Vámonos!-dice Serling mientras corría asustado.

Dark Mikey llega hacia el laboratorio y ve a Dark Donatello levantándose mientras quitaba los escombros que estaban encima de él.

-¿Qué haces descansando? Están escapando idiota-dice Dark Mikey furioso.

-No lo harán-dice Dark Donatello furioso.

Los chicos comienzan a correr y llegan a garaje y miran una gran nave en forma de caparazón pero más grande que la Tortunave con sistemas más avanzados.

-Esta es la nave más grande que vi en mi vida-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Entren!-dice Jocelyn desesperada.

Los chicos entran a la nave y llegan hacia la cabina donde el espacio era más grande que la Tortunave y había 10 asientos más.

-Listo Charles, ya todos están adentro-dice Jocelyn mientras cerraba la entraba-Hora de irnos.

La nave comienza lentamente a elevarse mientras la puerta comienza a abrirse.

-¡CUIDADO!-Grita Amy aterrada viendo a los clones y un infectado corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Piensan irse sin nosotros?-pregunta Dark Mikey en tono burlón mientras sacaba sus armas.

Dark Mikey, Dark Donatello y el infectado saltan hacia la nave pero a pocos metros se detienen y comienzan a flotar.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-pregunta Dark Donatello furioso.

Después los tres son lanzados hacia la pared atravesándolo mientras que los que están en la nave.

-Y tu dijistes Amy que jamás podre tener telequinesis-dice Jocelyn orgullosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-Hora de irnos y juro que ellos me pagaran dos casas-dice Jocelyn furiosa.

La nave sale de la garaje y comienza a volar a gran velocidad alejándose de la casa destruida pero al llegar disminuyen la velocidad hasta la permitida para volar sobre la ciudad.

-¿Están bien?-pregunta Jocelyn mientras ponía piloto automático.

-Si-dicen todos tratando de calmarse.

-¿Tu estas bien?-pregunta Donnie acercándose a ella.

-Si Donnie, estoy bien-dice Jocelyn tratando de tranquilizarse-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo supieron que vendrían ustedes conmigo? y ¿Dónde están mis casas?-pregunta confundida.

-Creo que Sh'Okanabo descubrió la carta que me enviaste e enviaron a los clones malignos de los chicos para atacarnos-dice Cody nervioso-Y ahora que saben sobre ustedes dos no dudara en buscarlas hasta atacarlas y más a ti Jocelyn porque eres toda una genio y tendrá miedo que descubras la manera que destruyas sus planes.

-Por favor no digas eso Leo-dice Jocelyn nerviosa.

-Lamento mucho haberlas involucrado chicas pero es mejor que estén con nosotros hasta acabar con Sh'Okanabo para siempre-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Oigan chicos, miren esto-dice Mikey viendo por la ventana la ciudad.

Todos se acercan hacia la ventana y miran que la ciudad de Los Ángeles está siendo atacada y que ya algunos están infectados.

-La infección llego a Los Ángeles-dice Mikey sorprendido.

Amy toma su celular pero antes de que llamara mira un mensaje que la deja tranquila.

-Mi mayordomo y los demás salieron del planeta ya-dice Amy aliviada.

-Bien por ellos, mal para ellos-dice Serling viendo la infección.

-Sera mejor alejarnos irnos ya-dice Jocelyn mientras pone las coordenadas en su computadora-Charles ya sabes que hacer.

-Si Señorita-dice Charles mientras aumenta un poco la velocidad.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo donde los chicos descubran algo increíble**

**Nos leemos pronto y espero pronto sus Reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

-¡COMO QUE ESCAPARON!-grita Sh'Okanabo furioso a las dos pantallas en la cual una mostraba a Dark Leonardo y el otro a Dark Donatello.

-Pues así como lo oye, a pesar que destruimos su nave esa tal Jocelyn tenia otra preparada-explica Dark Donatello.

-Pues claro idiotas, ella es una famosa inventora y era obvia que tendría su propia nave-dice Sh'Okanabo furioso-No puedo creer que una chica tortuga haya podido derrotarlos a ustedes dos-dice furioso golpeando la pared.

-No creo que ella nos haya derrotado ya que cuando tratamos de atacarla cosas extrañas ocurrían -dice Dark Mikey empujando a Dark Donatello.

-¿Cosas extrañas? ¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas ocurrieron durante el ataque?-pregunta Sh'Okanabo confundido.

-Pues que antes de tocarlos pues algo nos sujetaba sin que alguien o algo nos tocara y nos lanzaban lejos de ellos-dice Dark Mikey confundido.

-¡Pero que tonterías dices imbecil!-dice Dark Leonardo furioso desde la otra pantalla.

-Aunque no lo crean,-dice Dark Donatello quitando a Dark Mikey de la pantalla-el dice la verdad. Antes de tocarlos algo nos empujaba lejos sin que nada nos tocara-explica muy serio.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunta Sh'Okanabo sorprendido.

-Perdona que me meta Amo-dice Viral caminando hacia el-Si ellos no fueron tocados cuando eran lanzado lejos de los demás es posible que uno de ellos tenga Telequinesis-dice deteniéndose a pocos paso cerca de Sh'Okanabo.

-¿Qué es Telequinesis?-pregunta Dark Rafael mientras se ponía a lado de Dark Leonardo.

-Es un poder que te permite controlar cualquier cosa con la mente-explica Viral en tono serio-Una pregunta para saber si mis sospechas son ciertas y si coinciden con una información que encontré-acercándose a la pantalla donde se mostraba Dark Donatello-¿Pudiste ver si alguien te miraba seriamente o viste que se imaginaba algo antes de que fueras atacado?

-Ahora que lo dices si-dice Dark Donatello serio-Jocelyn me miraba sonriendo mientras sentía que algo o alguien me alzaba y me lanzaba lejos de ellos-explica un poco furioso mientras recordaba.

-Entonces es verdad-dice Viral furiosa.

-¿De que hablas Viral?-pregunta Sh'Okanabo interesado en el tema.

-Amo, descubrí una pequeña información o mejor dicho un comentario sobre Jocelyn-dice Viral mientras que en otra pantalla mostraba un blog-Mire lo que puso una tal Alice78

_Esa fenómeno de Jocelyn esta rodeada de fantasma ya que eh visto objetos que se mueven solos sin que nadie los toque. _

_Y según ella que logro desarrollar la Telequinesis jajajajajaja no me hagas reír Jocelyn que tu lo único que eres es una bruja._

Sh'Okanabo miraba sorprendido del comentario, jamás había visto a alguien capaz de tener Telequinesis ya que ha ido a muchos planetas y jamás vio a alguien con ese poder.

-Interesante-dice Sh'Okanabo sonriendo con malicia-¡TODOS USTEDES!-grita mientras voltea a ver las pantallas con las 4 Dark tortugas-Quiero que me encuentren a esa chica y me la traigan ante mi ya que su talento me podrá servir para muchas cosas en el futuro-dice con maldad-si que me serán muy útiles.

-Eso significa ¿Qué también quiere a la otra chica tortugas?-pregunta Dark Donatello sonriendo maléficamente.

-¿Qué otra chica tortuga?-pregunta Sh'Okanabo confundido.

-Mientras atacábamos logre ver otra chica tortuga entre ellos usando una bandana naranja igual a Mikey, podría ser una pariente de el-dice Dark Donatello.

-Yo no logre verla-Dice Dark Mikey furioso.

-Viral, busca información de otra chica tortuga y si es necesario busca a todo tipo de tortugas de este mugroso planeta-ordena Sh'Okanabo furioso.

-No será necesario Amo ya que venia exactamente para mostrarle esto-dice Viral mientras le muestra una imagen de Jocelyn junto con Amy en una fiesta de año nuevo.

-Ella es la chica-dice Dark Donatello furioso.

-Su nombre es Amy y es una famosa actriz, también es una famosa modelo, bailarina, coreógrafa, cantante y es campeona mundial de videojuegos y de patinaje-explica Viral mostrando algunos anuncios de póster de películas-esa chica humana es su versión humana, tiene un reloj que le permite cambiar de apariencia, incluso Jocelyn tiene uno.

-Oigan yo vi una de sus películas, es una gran actriz-dice Dark Mikey sonriendo de forma burlona.

-Tú mejor cállate-dice Dark Donatello golpeándolo.

Sh'Okanabo mira seriamente los anuncios viendo todos los logros de Amy.

-Si hay otra chica tortuga eso significa que puedan tener mas aliados-dice Sh'Okanabo furioso.

-Lo se Amo, y no creerá lo que encontré-dice Viral mostrándole unas antiguas fotografías.

-Excelente trabajo Viral-dice Sh'Okanabo sonriendo maléficamente volteando a ver a las Dark Tortugas Ninja en las pantallas-ustedes dos será mejor que se reúnan para hacer un largo viaje.

* * *

La Tortunave XR 15 viajaba a una increíble velocidad de la luz pero los pasajeros podían caminar dentro de la nave como si estuvieran en tierra firme.

-Esta nave es increíble-dice Mikey emocionado mientras veía todos los artefactos de la nave-tiene televisión, cocina, ¡Todo en uno!-emocionado.

-¿Cómo lograste que podamos caminar estando a una velocidad supersónica?-pregunta Donatello impresionado.

-Instale un especie de campo que te permite pasear alrededor no importa la velocidad pero aun así cuando tengamos problemas como un ataque o aterrizaje forzoso es necesario sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón-explica Jocelyn mientras revisaba su computadora.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Donnie preocupado por la actitud de Jocelyn ya que ha estado seria desde que salieron de Los Ángeles.

-Nada-dice mientras cerraba la computadora-nada importante, no te preocupes.

-Oye, se que no esperabas conocer a tus Tatara abuelos y….créeme que ni nosotros esperábamos conocerte a ti ni a Amy. Es mas…..jamás nos imaginamos que podríamos tener descendientes-dice Donnie nervioso.

-Te entiendo, no te preocupes-dice Jocelyn sonriéndole tiernamente-Y no tienes idea el placer que es conocerte-sonríe nerviosa-mi familia han sido científicos, investigadores e inventores desde ti y pues…. Si mi padre estuviera aquí de seguro te haría cientos de preguntas, el es tu bisnieto y de el aprendí artes marciales-dice orgullosa y nerviosa.

-¿En serio sabes artes marciales?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Pues claro, vengo de una familia de Ninjas así que tengo que cumplir la tradición y ser toda una Ninja-dice orgullosa mientras muestra su Naginata-este es mi arma Ninja.

-Una Naginata, Excelente arma-dice Donnie orgulloso.

-Gracias-dice Jocelyn mientras guarda su arma.

-Oye Jocelyn, tengo muchas preguntas y se que no querrás contestarla al igual que Amy y Cody pero… ¿Podría ver tu reloj?-pregunta Donnie nervioso.

Jocelyn se queda pensativa por unos momentos ya que dudaba mucho ya que el reloj que le permite transformase en su versión humana es uno de sus inventos o mejor dicho "será" uno de sus mas grandes inventos. Aunque en el fondo sabia que ya no podía dañar mas la línea del tiempo y que además que el reloj es mucho mas avanzado que el que el creara.

-De acuerdo-dice Jocelyn mientras agarraba su bolsa y sacaba un reloj negro con morado-Aquí tienes-entregándoselo.

Donnie empieza a revisar el reloj sorprendido y se prepara para ponérselo pero antes de amarrárselo siente que su mano se detiene y comienza a quitarse el reloj en contra de su voluntad.

-No lo hagas, espera a que tu creas el tuyo y el de tus hermanos-dice Jocelyn quitándole el reloj-y ya vistes suficiente-poniéndoselo.

-¿Co….Como rayos?-pregunta Donnie asustado por lo que paso.

-Esas son las cosas raras de las que estaba hablando-dice Amy asustada.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Donnie decidió dársela-dice Raph aburrido.

-No, no Raph. Mi mano se movió por cuenta propia-dice Donnie asustado.

-No se movió por cuenta propia, yo la controle-dice Jocelyn sonriendo de forma divertida.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Se acuerdan que Amy y yo les hablamos de ella y de la Telequinesis-dice Cody nervioso.

-Si-dice Donnie nervioso.

-Pues logre conseguirlo-dice Jocelyn orgullosa-Observen sus armas.

Los chicos sienten como sus armas comienzan a moverse por cuenta propia y se alejan de ellos y se ponen detrás de Jocelyn que los miraba de forma divertida mientras que todos miraban asustados lo que pasaban con las armas.

-¿Sorprendidos?-pregunta Jocelyn orgullosa.

Todos asienten lentamente sin dejar de ver las armas flotando detrás de Jocelyn.

-Lo…Lo lograstes-dice Amy asustada.

-Si, tengo Telequinesis-dice Jocelyn sonriendo orgullosa.

-¿Cómo lo lograstes si es imposible?-pregunta Cody sorprendido.

-Pues verán-dice Jocelyn mientras devolvía las armas a sus dueños- Desde que descubrí la Telequinesis eh estado investigando y leyendo sobre ese tema y empecé a practicarlo a pesar de que algunos, incluyendo mis padres y abuelos, decían que jamás lograría desarrollarlo y otros decían que estaba loca. Por favor, si termine el estudio y me gradúe de la universidad a los once años con el promedio mas alto de la historia-dice orgullosa-hace casi tres años discutí con una chica que conozco desde niña y me enoje demasiado que me imagine empujarla lejos de mi y que se estrellara contra la pared y lo logre jijiji-dice nerviosa-al final y con practica logre desarrollarlo mas hasta controlarlo y así logre tener Telequinesis-dice orgullosa.

Todos miran a Jocelyn sorprendidos por la explicación de cómo logro desarrollar su poder, Amy y Cody jamás se imaginaron que ella lograría tener ese poder ya que lo veían imposible, mientras que las tortugas miraban sorprendidos a Jocelyn ya que Raph creía que ella estaba loca y ve que no lo esta mientras que Donnie miraba a Jocelyn con un gran orgullo de que ella sola lograra desarrollar un poder y no necesitara hacer experimento y experimentarse ella sola ya que a oído de científicos que han hecho eso y les ha ido muy mal.

-Y yo creía que estaba loca-susurra Raph a Leo.

-Has creado un gran poder por tu cuenta Jocelyn-dice Splinter acercándose a ella mirándola tiernamente-estoy muy orgulloso de ti porque no usas ese poder para el mal.

-Puessss…. Hay veces que cuando me hacen enojar pierdo el control y hago grandes desastres.-dice Jocelyn con decepción-Aparte que este poder tiene ventajas también tiene sus consecuencias y trato de siempre mantenerme tranquila para no perder el control-dice nerviosa.

-Eso explica porque se destruyo el estacionamiento de la clínica donde murió Ellen-dice Amy sorprendida.

-Si, esa fui yo-dice Jocelyn con tristeza-No pude controlarlo y por suerte no hubo ningún herido.

-¡Cambiemos de tema!-dice Serling aterrado ya que el vio las noticias-¿A dónde vamos?

-Iremos al templo de Venus para poder planear bien como detener a Sh'Okanabo y a esas extrañas tortugas-Contesta Jocelyn limpiándose las lagrimas y tranquilizándose.

-¿Quién es Venus?-pregunta Cody.

-Pueesss es la tataranieta de Leo-contesta Amy nerviosa.

-¡¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritan todos los del siglo XXI, Cody y Serling al oír eso.

-¡Auch!-dice Jocelyn y Amy sobandose los oídos.

-¡¿LEO TIENE DESCENDIENTES?!-Pregunta Mikey impactado.

-Pues si-Dice Jocelyn confundida y mira a Amy-¿No se lo dijistes?

Amy niega sonriendo nerviosa y Jocelyn niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué creían? ¿Creyeron que solamente Donnie y Mikey tuvieron descendientes?-pregunta Jocelyn un poco molesta.

-No, es que Cody dijo que no sabía si Leo y yo tuviéramos descendientes-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Es que yo no los conozco-dice Cody sorprendido.

-Pues verán, yo no veo a Venus desde hace 10 años y a Rachel la descendiente de Raph desde hace 12 años-dice Jocelyn sonriendo al ver la cara impactada de Raph-si Raph tú también tienes descendientes.

-¡¿QUUUUEEEE?! ¡Otras tortugas! ¡No por favor no!-dice Serling aterrado.

-Y ¿Por qué no las has visto todos esos años?-pregunta Splinter confundido.

-No somos unidas como ustedes y pues han pasado cosas que evitaron que nos viéramos como a Amy y a mí que hace 2 años que no nos veíamos y hoy nos volvimos a ver-dice Jocelyn nerviosa y deprimida-Lo último que supe de Venus es que su padre murió por una enfermedad hace 3 años y que tiene un hermano menor de 5 años-dice con tristeza.

-Pobre Venus-dice Leo con tristeza.

-Yo hace 11 años que no veo a Venus y hace 13 años que no veo a Rachel después de que…..de que-Tartamudea Amy mientras se agarra la muñeca donde tenía el reloj.

-¿Desde que?-pregunta Splinter

Amy les da la espalda asustada y a vez tratando de contener las lagrimas sujetando fuerte su muñeca.

-No lo has superado lo que ella te hizo ¿Verdad?-pregunta Jocelyn preocupada.

Amy niega con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunta Mikey comenzando a asustarse

-¿Qué fue lo que Rachel le hizo?-pregunta Splinter en tono serio viendo a Jocelyn.

Jocelyn se queda viendo a Splinter por unos segundos y toma una gran cantidad de aire y la suelta.

-Hace 13 años nos juntamos y….y por accidente Amy tiro la muñeca favorita de Rachel a un triturador de basura y ella se enojo a tal grado que la ataco lastimando su muñeca rompiéndose y cortándole una vena perdiendo mucha sangre-dice Jocelyn nerviosa mientras que todos se aterran al oír eso-los doctores dijeron que si Venus no hubiera ido por los adultos para que la lleváramos al hospital Amy estaría muerta.

Mikey se acerca a Amy y la abraza mientras que ella comienza a llorar.

-Esa fue la última vez que la vi, pero fue un accidente-dice Amy llorando.

-Yo lo ultimo que supe de ella es que su hermano mayor Riku murió asesinado hace 6 años, pero no se donde vive ella o sus padres-dice Jocelyn con tristeza-Rachel es muy peligrosa y dudo mucho que vaya a querer ayudarnos-dice molesta.

-¿Cómo son los padres de Rachel?-pregunta Cody asustado.

-No lo se ya que mis padres me alejaban de ellos, ademas ¿Qué parte que dije que no la veo desde hace once años no entendieron?-pregunta Jocelyn molesta-y mejor cambiemos de tema que esta lastimando a Amy-dice yendo hacia la computadora-¿Encontraste la dirección de Venus?

-Si, la señorita Venus vive en Tokio, Japón-dice Charles mostrando la ubicación.

-¡Genial! Tendremos que viajar al otro lado del mundo y seguramente ya será demasiado tarde-dice Raph molesto y más por lo que dijeron de Rachel.

-No lo creas Raph, con esta velocidad llegaremos en menos de 1 hora y media-dice Charles en tono divertido-Por mientras disfrute de este programa de comedia para que no se aburran-dice mientras ponía en la pantalla en modo televisión.

-Gracias Charles-dice Jocelyn con una decil sonrisa mientras veía a Amy en abrazando a Mikey calmándose-_Ojala pudiera superar ese trauma Amy-_piensa con tristeza.

Splinter observa a Amy con tristeza ya que veía que en verdad estaba aterrada con solo recordar a Rachel. Además no podía creer que sus descendientes no sean unidos como sus hijos y eso tenia que resolverlo aunque sea con sus Tatara Tatara nietos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y asi es... Leo y Raph tambien tiene descendientes XD **

**Pero la de Raph es muy peligrosa... pobre Amy :(**

**No se pierdan el próximo chapter ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto…..**


	9. Tataranieta de Leo

Mikey, Amy y Cody estaban disfrutando del programa de comedia que les puso Charles mientras que Leo estaba ocupado estirando, Raph estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo que Jocelyn tenía guardado, Serling aprovecho para descansar un rato, Splinter estaba meditando tranquilamente en un rincón y Donnie estaba entrenando junto con Jocelyn para saber qué tan buena era en el arte de Ninjutsu.

Donnie estaba sorprendido al ver que Jocelyn pudo vencerlo tres veces sin usar sus poderes, no sabía como pero ella había estudiado, practicando su telequinesis, investigado y creando artefactos y curas y es una experta en artes marciales.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunta Jocelyn mientras ayuda a Donnie a levantarse.

-Eres muy buena, me sorprende con todo lo que has hecho en tu vida hayas logrado aprender artes marciales-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Siempre tengo agendado lo que voy a hacer cada día-dice Jocelyn orgullosa.

-¿Pero qué haces cuando ocurre algo inesperado que interfiere con lo que agendastes para el día?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Preparo lo que hare en el siguiente día, el que no haya hecho lo que tenía planeado en el día no quiere decir que es el fin del mundo-contesta divertida.

-Jajajaja tienes razón-dice Donnie divertido.

-Señorita Jocelyn, nos estamos acercando a la casa de Venus-dice Charles desde la bandana de Jocelyn.

-Gracias Charles, andando-dice Jocelyn regresando a la cabina.

-¿Llevas a Charles en tu bandana?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí, siempre tengo a Charles a todas partes como en mis casa, mi reloj, mis naves y mi bandana por si ocurre algo como lo que está pasando ahora no me lo vayan a destruir-dice Jocelyn siguiendo su camino.

-Eso sí que es raro-dice Donnie siguiendo a Jocelyn.

Jocelyn llega a la cabina y ve a Mikey tratando de poner otro programa y los demás estaban entrando a la cabina.

-¿Qué sucede? Charles me quito el saco de boxeo-dice Raph molesto.

-Ya casi llegamos a la casa de Venus, así que abróchense sus cinturones-ordena Jocelyn mientras se siente frente al volante.

Todos obedecen y se sientan y se ponen el cinturón.

Jocelyn desactiva el campo y la súper velocidad de la nave que les permitió que los pasajeros vieran un hermoso paisaje debajo de ellos donde muchos animales estaban paseando en un campo de bellas flores de diferentes colores.

-Bienvenidos a Japón-dice Amy divertida.

-Mi primera visita a Japón en el año 2105-dice Splinter viendo con cariño el paisaje.

-Ahí está la casa de Venus-dice Jocelyn mientras comenzaba a descender.

-El Clan del Loto Blanco-dice Amy con una gran sonrisa.

Todos voltean y observan y los del siglo XXI se impactan al ver que la casa de los descendientes de Leo es el hogar del anciano que entreno a Hamato Yoshi, aunque el lugar se veía muy diferente ya que el terreno era más grande, había más templos y muchos humanos y extraterrestres estaban entrenando Ninjutsu e incluso había dos hangares

-¿Aquí viven los descendientes de Leo?-pregunta Raph sin poder creerlo.

-Así es, que hermoso y no puedo creer que no haya venido hace 11 años -dice Amy emocionada.

-_Atención, nave no identificada, está en espacio aéreo restringido. Favor de alejarse de la zona_-dice desde el comunicador el control aéreo (creo que así se llaman)

-Clan del Loto Blanco, soy Jocelyn y solicito autorización para aterrizar-dice Jocelyn seriamente.

-_Repito, favor de retirarse de la zona. Esto no es un lugar turístico_-dice el de control aéreo en tono serio.

-Escuche, yo soy Hamato Jocelyn Tátara nieta de Hamato Donatello y a mi lado esta Hamato Amy Tátara nieta de Hamato Miguel Ángel hermanos menores de Hamato Leonardo fundador del Clan del Loto Blanco y exijo que me dejen aterrizar en uno de sus hangares-exige Jocelyn enojada.

-Yo funde el clan, increíble-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Ya baja de tu nube tonto-dice Raph celoso.

-Pero que no tu apellido es Spacek y el de Amy es Wilde-dice Serling confundido.

-El apellido Hamato es muy valioso para nuestra familia desde hace generaciones ya que fue el de Hamato Yoshi-dice Jocelyn sin verlo.

-_Tendrá que aterrizar en el hangar izquierdo_-contesta el de control aéreo un poco nervioso.

-Gracias-dice Jocelyn tranquila-Por favor traten de portarse bien y no tocar nada ya que este lugar es sagrado-dice seriamente.

-No te preocupes Jocelyn que mis hijos no se atreverán a causar desorden en especial Miguel Ángel-dice Splinter viendo a Mikey seriamente.

-Ya que-dice molesto.

-Tambien va para ustedes Amy, Cody y Serling-dice Jocelyn seriamente.

-No te preocupes por nosotros-Dice Cody nervioso por la seriedad de Jocelyn.

-Solo espero que ella y su familia no sean desastrosos como ellos-dice Serling nervioso.

Jocelyn logra aterrizar la Tortunave XR 15 en el hangar indicado y ven como un grupo de Ninjas vestidos de como los del clan del pie solo que en vez del traje negro es blanco, cintas negras en la cintura y una imagen de un Loto blanco n el pecho. Jocelyn y Amy bajan primero y detrás de ellos bajan los demás y quedan enfrente de los Ninja y ellos les hacen una reverencia como muestra de respeto y detrás de ellos aparece un humano de tercera edad de cabello blanco, ojos blancos opacos mostrando que es ciego y usa pantalones hakama blanco, chaqueta hitoe con el símbolo del loto blanco al lado izquierdo del pecho, una cinta negra en su cintura y un bastón de madera da unos paso enfrente.

-Mi nombre es Takahashi Soun, bienvenidas Hamato Jocelyn y Hamato Amy al Clan del Loto Blanco-dice Soun en tono de respeto.

-Gracias Takahashi Soun-dicen ambas hacia reverencia frente a él.

-Tambien sean bienvenidos ustedes amigos de los Hamato-dice Soun haciendo reverencia junto con los Ninjas a los demás.

-Muchas gracias-contesta Splinter mostrando gratitud.

-Favor de seguirnos-dice Soun al momento que el los Ninjas comienzan a caminar.

-Vaya, que agradable bienvenida-dice Mikey sintiéndose alagado.

-Así debería ser en nuestra época-dice Raph sintiéndose cómodo.

Mientras seguían a Soun y los Ninja los chicos se sorprenden por las cosas en el lugar ya que veían mejor que en el aire, había flores de muchos colores, manzanos, robles y muchos templos cosa que emociono mucho a Leo al saber que el fundara el clan mientras que Jocelyn estaba enojada ya que Leo descubrió algo de su futuro y teme que sea dañado por esa información.

-Favor de esperar aquí, pronto vendrá la líder del clan a hablar con ustedes-dice Soun mostrando respeto.

-Muchas gracias Soun-dice Amy tranquila.

Soun se despide y junto con los Ninja se retiran dejando a los invitados en una zona de descaso cerca de un pequeño y hermoso rio.

-Qué suerte tiene Venus-dice Amy un poco celosa y alegre-tener su propio rio es genial.

-¡Esto es increíble, vamos a conocer a los descendientes de Leo! ¿No es fantástico Serling?-dice Cody emocionado.

-No tiene idea lo emocionado que estoy-dice Serling seriamente.

-Wow, no puedo creer que estoy a punto de conocer a mis descendientes-dice Leo aun sin poder creer lo que está pasando.

-Vamos Leo anímate que aparte que estamos en tus futuros terrenos conocerás un poco tu futuro-dice Mikey animado.

-El futuro es lo que menos tienen que saber Cody-dice Jocelyn viendo a Cody furiosa después de escuchar lo que Mikey le dijo a Leo.

-Lo se Jocelyn-dice Cody asustado ocultándose detrás de Serling.

-Kon-nichiwa -se escucha una voz aguda y seria.

Todos voltean y miran a una bella chica tortuga de unos 19 años un poquito más alta que Amy y Jocelyn pero poco bajita para los chicos, bandana color aqua que de atrás esta trenzado como cola de caballo, sus artefactos para soportar diferente gravedad y poder respirar son de color azul aqua, sus ojos son Azul celestes como los de Leo y el mismo tono de piel.

-¡VENUS!-Grita Amy emocionada corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Ella es Venus?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-Pues claro tonto, que no vez que es una tortuga-dice Raph golpeando en la cabeza.

Leo estaba viendo sorprendido a su Tataranieta, no podía creer que la tenía frente a ella. Desde que se enteró que Donnie y Mikey tienen descendientes el temblaba de miedo de pensar que él no tenía ni un descendiente.

-Hola Amy-dice Venus contenta rompiendo el abrazo-Wow sí que has crecido mucho y estas muy hermosa-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero tú estás bellísima, que me imagino cuantos hombres están detrás de ti-dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y no te imaginas cuantos eh rechazado-dice seriamente pero vuelve a sonreír al ver a Jocelyn acercarse-Hola Jocelyn, que gusto volver a verte-dice contenta abrazándola.

-A mí también Venus-dice Jocelyn emocionada de volver a verla-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias-Contesta tiernamente rompiendo el abrazo-pero eh tenido buenos y malos momentos pero logre salir adelante-dice con una sonrisa pero fija sus ojos hacia los demás que la miraban sorprendidos, pero ella no entendía porque pero siente que había visto esas tortugas y al Maestro Splinter en alguna parta-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunta confundida.

-Primero que nada Venus quiero que conozcas a Cody Jones el Tataranieto de Casey Jones y Abril O 'Neil-dice Amy con una tierna sonrisa mientras iba por el-Ven Cody-dice jalándolo.

-_Oh Dios ojala ella no me asesina cuando se entere quienes son ellos_-piensa Cody nervioso acercándose a Venus y Jocelyn-Hola Venus, es un placer conocerte-dice nervioso.

-O-ai dekite ureshii desu-dice Venus agachando su cabeza mostrando respeto.

-Perdón-dice Cody confundido ya que no entendió lo que dijo.

-Jijiji dije que es un placer conocerte-dice Venus sonriendo un poco divertida ya que supo que no entendió lo que dijo.

-Ah, Jejeje el placer es mío Venus-dice Cody sonriendo nervioso.

-Vaya, al fin una tortuga con buenos modales-dice Serling sintiendo un aire de alivio.

-Y ¿Ustedes quiénes son?-pregunta Venus acercándose a ellos-No sé por qué pero ya los había visto antes-dice confundida.

-No creerás porque-dice Jocelyn viendo seriamente a Cody.

-_Jamás me lo va a perdonar_-piensa Cody asustado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Venus confundida pero comienza a mirar a Leo confundiéndola aún más-Tú te me haces muy fami…..Claro….Te pareces a mi Tátara abuelo Leonardo-dice sorprendida.

-¿En serio me parezco?-pregunta Leo nervioso.

Sus hermanos se golpean la frente al escuchar esa tonta pregunta.

-Claro, mejor dijo pareces que realmente fueses el-dice sorprendida.

-Venus, permíteme presentarte a tu Tátara abuelo Leonardo-dice Jocelyn en tono serio.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice impactada retrocediendo-No puede ser si él está muerto, sus restos están en el cementerio de la familia-dice aun sin poder creerlo.

-Es una larga historia pero te lo voy a resumir-dice Jocelyn acercándose a Donnie-Hace años le dije a Cody que no creara una maquina o ventana del tiempo pero no me hizo caso y lo hizo, pero por desgracia hubo un error y nuestros Tátara abuelos llegaron a esta época y están atrapados-explica seriamente.

-¿Es cierto eso?-pregunta sorprendida volteando a verlo.

-Sí, es cierto-dice Cody nervioso.

Venus se acercó mucho a Leo hasta queda frente a él y comienza a tocar con delicadeza su rostro como si buscara algo para ver si no era un robot o una mala broma, pero pudo sentir una energía dentro de él que confirmaba que no mentían. Lentamente retrocede aun sorprendida.

-Les creo-dice sorprendida.

-Qué bueno, porque yo tenía miedo que no nos creyeras-dice Amy aliviada.

-Se una técnica que me permite saber que es verdad y que es mentira-dice Venus un poco tranquila mientras hace una reverencia frente a sus ancestros-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, soy Venus II, mucho gusto-dice con tono de respeto.

-El placer es todo nuestro Venus-dice Splinter emocionado acercándose a ella para verla mejor-_Ella es como la version femenina de Leonardo_-piensa viendo tiernamente a Venus.

-No sé qué hacen aquí pero no me importa, siéntanse como en su casa-dice Venus con una tierna sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Venus, se nota que no eres aburrida como Leo-dice Mikey en tono divertido.

-Es verdad-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-No sabes nada de ella-dicen Amy y Jocelyn al mismo tiempo.

-Te agradezco tu hospitalidad-dice Splinter agradecido.

-Oye Venus, me entere que tu padre murió y créeme que lo lamento mucho-dice Amy un poco triste.

-Eso paso hace tres años pero gracias, no niego que lo extraño pero tengo que seguir adelante-dice Venus con una débil sonrisa.

-Por cierto Venus ¿Dónde está tu madre?-Pregunta Jocelyn confundida.

-Mi madre se con el Clan del Loto Blanco del norte, mi tío falleció hace dos meses y ella se fue para entrenar a su hijo para que pueda liderar el clan-contesta con una débil sonrisa.

-Lo lamento mucho-dice Jocelyn sintiéndose apenada.

-No importa, murió mientras dormía-dice en tono tranquila.

Leo agarra el hombro de Venus como muestra que el la acompaña en su dolor y ella le sonríe tiernamente.

-Venus necesitamos tu ayuda-dice Donnie en tono serio.

-Mi ayuda-Dice Venus confundida-¿Para qué? No sé nada de máquinas del tiempo.

-No es eso Venus, es algo mucho más serio-dice Cody un poco asustado.

-Dime que has visto las noticias-dice Amy confundida.

-No, no eh visto las noticias porque no confió mucho en ellas-dice venus seriamente.

-Pues debiste de haberlo visto-dice Raph seriamente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Venus confundida.

-Bueno Venus, lo que pasa es que…..-Donnie comienza a explicar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No se pierdan el prox. chapter que las tortugas conocerán a alguien mas =)**

* * *

**Traduccion:**

**Encantanda de conocerte: O-ai dekite ureshii desu.**

**Buenas tardes: Kon-nichiwa**

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**


	10. Tataranieto de Leo

-Y eso pasara si no derrotamos a Sh'Okanabo-dice Donnie terminando de explicar.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer lo que me están contando ya que parece que me están contando una película de Zombies-dice Venus sorprendida.

-¿Qué son los Zombies?-pregunta Cody confundido.

-Pero que vergüenza-dice Mikey molesto.

-Como te dije en el restaurante Cody, los directores se han dado cuenta que falta películas de terror en esta época y quieren revivirlas -dice Amy viendo seriamente a Cody.

-Gracias a Dios-dice Mikey aliviado al saber que las películas de terror volverán a su gloria.

-Pero para que lo sepas un Zombi es un no muerto que se encarga de convertir a los vivos en Zombies con tan solo morderlos-dice Amy en tono serio.

-Vaya, creo que investigare esas cosas-dice Cody aun confundido.

-Búscalo por internet ahí yo me encontré muchas películas de Zombies-dice Venus-Pero no puedo creer lo que me están diciendo.

-Si no nos crees, míralo por ti misma-dice Jocelyn al momento que su bandana comenzaba a proyectarse las noticias.

-Wow-dicen todos sorprendidos.

-Tu Tátara nieta está llena de sorpresas-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Lo sé-dice Donnie sorprendido y orgulloso.

-Mira esta noticia que vi en la mañana-dice Jocelyn mientras el video comenzaba a reproducirse.

-_Gracias Jane estamos volando sobre una de las calles que ha sido infectada por in extraño virus que aún se desconoce cómo se propaga aunque algunos testigos afirman que el virus se propaga a través de la saliva_

-Oigan ¿No es esa la noticia que vimos antes de escaparnos de la casa de Cody?-pregunta Mikey.

-¡Quieres callarte!-dice Raph molesto.

-_Aún no se sabe cómo comenzó el virus pero para lo que no creen mejor véanlo_-Dicho eso la cámara muestra a unos cuantos habitantes infectados con la piel moradas con púas, ojos rojos y dientes afilados.

-Dios mío-dice Venus viendo horrorizada el video.

-_Esto es espantoso, la cantidad de infectados está aumentando a una velocidad impactante así que sugiero que se inicia el programa de evac… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Todos vieron como Venus estaba asustada, ella jamás imagino ver algo tan espantoso en su vida.

-¿Eso es lo que a Sh'Okanabo está creando y se propaga por la baba?-pregunta Venus tranquilizándose.

-Así es-contesta Leo en tono serio.

-Para poder derrotarlo necesitamos ayuda así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos ayudas?-pregunta Cody acercándose a Venus.

-Lamento decirles que no puedo responderles ahora-dice Venus seriamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?-pregunta Raph en tono burlón.

-¡Rafael!-dice Splinter enojado.

-No, no tengo miedo….pero tengo que hablar con mi madre por un asunto importante que hay aquí para decirle y ahí les contestare más tarde-dice Venus viendo a todos seriamente-Por cierto ¿Quieren descansar?-pregunta un poco tranquila.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Porque los veo muy cansados y con ojeras-dice Venus retomando su seriedad.

Todos comenzaron a verse y se dieron cuenta que Venus tiene razón, tenían ojera y además sabían que estaban cansados ya que no recuerdan cuando fue la última vez que durmieron con todo lo que está pasando.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmieron?-pregunta Venus cruzando los brazos.

-Puesss…. Cuando fuimos a la casa de Jocelyn ya estaba anocheciendo así que ahorita estaríamos durmiendo ya que en New York ya es de noche-dice Donnie sonriendo débilmente.

-Es verdad-dice Amy con sueño.

-Yo ni me había fijado del tiempo-dice Splinter con sueño.

-Deben descansar, los llevare hacia el templo de visitas-dice Venus mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Una buena siesta no nos hará daño-dice Cody con sueño siguiendo a Venus.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, necesito descansar muy hermoso cuerpo-dice Raph con sueño siguiendo a Cody.

-Si tu como no-dice Mikey con sueño.

Mientras que todos seguían a Venus Leo no pudo evitar observar todo el lugar, aun le costaba creer que el fundara todo el clan aunque obviamente todo cambio desde hace más de cien años pero aun no podía creerlo.

-Oye Venus ¿Qué es ahí?-pregunta Donnie mientras apuntaba una entrada donde había un puente ya que había un rio en medio y no había nadie.

-Es el cementerio de la familia-contesta Venus deteniéndose-Ahí están enterrados mis ancestros como mi padre, mi tío, mis abuelos e incluso están ustedes dos-dice viendo a Splinter y a Leo-sus restos se encuentran ahí al igual que los restos de Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen.

Leo mira con terror el camino ya que ahí estaba el enterrado mientras que Splinter miraba con tristeza ya que ahí estaban enterrados los restos de su maestro.

-Síganme por favor-dice Venus mientras continuaba su camino.

Los demás la siguen aún sorprendidos por lo que Venus dijo y más los del siglo XXI, no podían creer que ya encontraron donde estarán enterrados el Maestro Splinter y Leo cuando mueran. Cody miraba con nervios a sus amigos ya que sabía que estarían así si se enteraran de su futuro y más en donde estaría enterrado cuando murieran.

-Bien aquí es-dice Venus parándose en frente de 3 templos Rokuon-ji conocidos como templos de jardín de madera y cada uno tenía su propio jardín con un manzano y flores amarillas-¿Ustedes también tienen sueño?-pregunta a Jocelyn y a Amy.

-Si-contestan ambas al mismo tiempo agotadas.

-Entonces ustedes dormirán en el templo de la derecha, Cody tú y….. ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta viendo a Serling.

-Serling Madam, mayordomo del joven Cody-dice Serling en tono amable.

-Nunca es amable con nosotros-piensa Mikey enojado.

-Tú y Serling dormirán en el templo de la Izquierda y ustedes dormirán en la del centro-dice Venus viendo con respeto a sus ancestros-espero que duerman bien, la comida estará lista a las cuatro.

-Muchas gracias Venus-dice Splinter en tono amable.

-De nada Maestro Spli….

-Puedes llamarlo abuelo, a mí me dejo-Interrumpe Amy.

-Solo omite el Tátara ya que me sentiré más viejo de lo que ya soy-dice Splinter divertido.

-De acuerdo, abuelo-dice Venus con una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero ni se te ocurra llamarnos a nosotros Tátara tíos abuelos o tíos abuelos ni tíos que no somos viejos-dice Raph furioso.

-No planeaba hacerlo-dice Venus con una sonrisa divertida-bueno me retiro ya que tengo que hablar con alguien y además tengo que avisar a mi madre de lo que está pasando. Que descansen, O-yasuminasai-dice mientras se retiraba.

-Por fin una tortuga con buenos modales-dice Serling emocionado.

-Debiste de verla cuando era una niña, no era muy traviesa pero siempre tenía buenas ideas para jugas-dice Amy con una tierna sonrisa.

Todos entraron a los templos y los del siglo XXI se sorprendieron de lo que encontraron en el templo, el lugar era más grande lo que se me mira por fuera, hay una sala de estar con una televisión de pantalla chiquita, una cocina con refrigerador con comida adentro, había 6 habitaciones y un Dojo privado con armas incluidas.

-Esto es el cielo-dice Raph emocionado al ver las armas.

-Esto es increíble Leo, no puedo creer que lo que has creado-dice Donnie emocionado.

-Oigan no hay video juegos-dice Mikey molesto parado frente de la televisión.

-Y muy cómodo el lugar-dice Splinter observando el templo-Hijos míos hemos tenido un día muy agotado y para detener a Sh'Okanabo y a sus clones, debemos tener energías suficiente para poder detenerlos.

-Tiene razón maestro Splinter-dice sus hijos al mismo tiempo-Que descanse Maestro-hace una reverencia y cada uno se va a una habitación.

-Descansen hijos míos-dice Splinter mientras se dirigía a un cuarto disponible para dormir.

* * *

Splinter sale de su cuarto después de haber dormido una buena siesta y ya se sentía mucho mejor de lo que estaba cuando llego a Japón, se dio cuenta por los ronquidos que sus hijos aun dormían así que decide dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores. Sale del templo y ve las otros dos templos que seguramente sus Tátara nietas, Cody y Serling deben de estar descansando.

Se dirige hacia el cementerio de la familia y encuentra que y ve que hay demasiadas lapidas que podría tardar mucho en encontrar la tumba de Hamato Yoshi, pero ve el antiguo árbol en la cual estaban las lapidas de Tang Shen y Hamato Yoshi. Camina hacia el árbol y encuentra dos antiguas lapidas de sus antiguos dueños.

-Después de tantos años y aún siguen aquí-dice Splinter arrodillándose frente a ambas tumbas y comienza a rezar.

Splinter no sabe es que alguien lo siguió al cementerio pero le dio algo de espacio ya que él sabía quién es el, lentamente se acerca a Splinter hasta quedar pocos metros cerca de él.

-¿Los extrañas verdad?-pregunta una voz infantil detrás de Splinter.

Splinter deja de rezar y voltea viendo algo sorprendente, ve a un niño tortuga de cinco años que usa una bandana Azul fuerte, artefacto igual a Leo para respirar y soportar la gravedad del mismo color de su bandana y además es exactamente igual a Leonardo cuando era niño, solo que sus ojos son azul oscuro pero el color verde de la piel es el mismo.

Splinter comienza a recordar que durante el viaje Jocelyn le dijo que había escuchado que Venus tiene un hermanito así que no tardó en descubrir quién es el niño.

-Hola pequeño-dice Splinter levantándose viendo con cariño al niño.

-Yo sé quién eres, tú eres mi abuelito Splinter-dice el niño emocionado.

-Si yo soy Splinter-Contesta mientras se acerca al niño y se pone a su altura-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Leonardo como mi Tátara Abuelo-Contesta el pequeño Leo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Te llamas Leo-dice Splinter con una gran sonrisa-te queda ese nombre, eres idéntico a tu Tátara abuelo cuando era un niño, excepto por los ojos-dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumpliré 6 en siete días-dice el pequeño Leo emocionado.

-¡6 años! Pero que niño tan grande-dice Splinter sorprendido.

-jiji jiji- ríe el pequeño Leo divertido.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy por cierto?-pregunta Splinter confundido

-Mi hermana Venus me conto de ustedes para que no me asustara ya que tenemos un cuadro de ustedes en nuestra casa-contesta el pequeño Leo apuntado el antiguo hogar del Anciano que crio a Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen.

De pronto una campana y pudo ver a muchos Ninja dirigiéndose por diferentes camino pero con la misma dirección.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Splinter confundido.

-Es la hora de comer-contesta el Pequeño Leo viéndolo tiernamente-Tenemos que avisar a los demás-dice agarrando la mano de Splinter-vamos que quiero conocerlos-dice con una gran sonrisa emocionado.

-Vamos-dice Splinter siguiendo al niño.

Splinter y el pequeño Leo se dirigían hacia los templo donde los demás estaban descansado pero a la mitad del camino ellos se encuentra con los demás, aunque Mikey y Cody estaban medio dormidos.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá de comer?-pregunta Raph hambriento.

-No se Raph, solo espero que sea algo delicioso-dice Amy emocionada.

-¿Durmieron bien?-pregunta Splinter acercándose a ellos.

-Muy bien Splinter, solo que nos sorprendió mucho no…..-Leo no pudo terminar ya que vio a una pequeña copia de él junto al Maestro Splinter

Todos menos Jocelyn se sorprenden a ver al pequeño Leo a lado de Splinter, creyeron que era mentira lo del hermano de Venus y menos que el niño sea una copia de Leo excepto por los ojos.

-Hola-saluda el Pequeño Leo emocionado al ver a sus ancestros parados frente a él.

-Hola pequeño ¿Quién eres?-pregunta Leo poniéndose a la altura del pequeño.

-Yo me llamo Leonardo-dice el Pequeño Leo con sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¡Wow otro Leonardo!-dice Cody sorprendido.

-Es idéntico a Leo cuando era niño-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Otra tortuga no-dice Serling asustado mientras veía al niño.

-¡WOW UN ROBOT!-grita el pequeño Leo emocionado corriendo hacia Serling.

-¡NO POR FAVOR ALEJATE!-Grita Serling aterrado.

-Creí que era un rumor lo del hermano de Venus-dice Amy sorprendida viendo como el niño se colgaba de la pierna de Serling.

-¡SUELTAME NIÑO MALEDUCADO!-Grita Serling furioso.

-Pues ya vieron que no-dice Jocelyn tratando de contener la risa.

-Ya, ya Leo cálmate y suelta a Serling-dice Leo mientras alejaba a su Tátara nieto de Serling y lo ponía en el suelo-A ver pequeño Ninja, tenemos que resolver un pequeñito problema-dice mientras se ponía a su altura.

-¿Qué problema?-pregunta el pequeño Leo confundido.

-Tú te llamas igual que yo y nos podrían confundir. Así que tenemos que llamarte de alguna forma para que no nos confundan-explica Leo viendo tiernamente a su descendiente.

-Tiene razón-dice Donnie parándose detrás del pequeño Leo.

-Qué tal si lo llamamos Junior-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Por mí no hay problema, mi tío me llamaba así antes de que Diosito se lo llevara-dice Junior con una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces te llamaremos Junior-dice Leo cargándolo-¿Sabes que Junior¿ Me muero de hambre-dice divertido.

-Justamente el Abuelo y yo veníamos por ustedes para llevarlos a comer a mi casa-dice Junior sonriendo mientras que Leo lo ponía en el suelo-Vengan-comienza a correr.

-Ese niño ya me cae mal-dice Serling molesto.

-Vamos Serling, es solo un niño-dice Mikey divertido.

-Un niño del demonio-dice Serling furioso.

-Jajajaja vamos que tengo hambre-dice leo siguiendo a Junior.

-Yo también andando-dice Splinter siguiendo a Leo y a Junior.

Los demás comenzaron a seguirlo ya que estaban hambrientos, todos menos Serling ya que el quería un gran litro de aceite.

* * *

-Vamos mama contesta-dice Venus desesperada desde su celular-Contesta mama.

-Hola hermanita-dice Junior sentándose en la mesa.

-Leo ¿Qué te dije?-pregunta Venus viéndolo seriamente.

-Que siempre me tengo que lavar las manos antes de comer-dice Junior aburrido.

-¿Qué esperas?-pregunta Venus con una tierna sonrisa.

Junior se levanta de su asiento y corre hacia el baño mientras que los demás entraban al comedor y se sorprende de ver un enorme comedor para doce personas, cubiertos de plata, palillos chinos y un enorme banquete de sushi en cada plato. Excepto el de Serling que estaba una botella de aceite.

-Hola a todos ¿Durmieron bien?-pregunta Venus sin soltar el teléfono.

-Muy bien Venus gracias-dice Leo tranquilo-ya conocimos a tu hermano.

-Así, le conté todo lo que ustedes me contaron y en vez de asustarse se moría por conocerlos-dice Venus con una tierna sonrisa.

-Se notaba-dice Splinter.

-Oye Venus ¿Podrías llamar a tu hermano Junior para que no me confunda con el nombre cuando lo llames?-pregunta Leo tranquilo.

-Claro, no hay problema-dice Venus mientras volvía a llamar por teléfono.

-Ya me las lave hermanita-dice Junior volviéndose a sentar.

-Muy bien-dice Venus soltando el teléfono-¿Ustedes también?

-Puessss-dicen todos menos Splinter.

-Les dije que fueran a lavárselas-dice Splinter sentándose.

Todos se fueron a lavarse mientras que Junior trataba de contener las ganas de reírse de ver a todos incluyendo a sus ancestros siendo regañados por su hermana.

-¿Siempre son así?-pregunta Venus divertida.

-No tienes idea-dice Splinter divertido.

Todos regresaron a la mesa para ganar mejores lugares mientras que en la silla principal Venus la ocupaba.

-Itadakimasu-dice Venus.

-Itadakimasu-Dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

Mikey fue el primero en comenzar a devorar la comida mientras que los demás comían tranquilamente.

-Mikey tranquilo que la comida no se ira-dice Splinter tranquilo.

-Lo sé pero tengo hambre-dice Mikey si dejar de comer.

-Ya me di cuenta-dice Venus divertida.

-Dime Venus ¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunta Splinter viendo tranquilamente a Venus.

-Cumpliré veinte en tres meses.

-Yo creí que tenías dieciocho-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Pues gracias por quitarme años-dice Venus divertida.

-y ¿Qué arma usas?-pregunta Donnie.

-Seguro que Katanas como Leo-dice Cody divertido.

-En realidad mis armas son dos Tessen, abanicos de guerra. Soy muy buena usándolos-dice Venus orgullosa.

- Tessen, una de las armas más hermosas y muy poderosas-dice Splinter sorprendido.

-Lo sé, esas armas pertenecieron a uno de mis ancestros-dice Venus.

-Así es, pertenecieron a mi Ta….-Junior no termina ya que Venus le cubre la boca.

-No podemos decirles exactamente a quien le pertenecieron esas armas pero….solo podemos decirles que eran de uno de mis ancestros-dice Venus nerviosa.

Cody y Jocelyn suspiran de alivio ya que Venus evito que ellos supieran que esas armas le pertenecieron a la que será la esposa de Leo.

-Por cierto Venus ¿Sabes algo de Rachel?-pregunta Amy nerviosa.

-Es verdad, he escuchado pocos rumores sobre ella como que mataron a su hermano-dice Jocelyn interesada sobre el tema.

-La vi hace tres días y si, si mataron a su hermano-dice Venus enojada.

Raph siente que su corazón se destroza en mil pedazos, no conoce a sus descendientes y descubre que uno de ellos le quitaron la vida de la manera más cruel.

-Dios mío, pobre Riku-dice Amy tratando de no llorar.

-¿Riku? ¿Así se llamaba mi Tátara nieto?-pregunta Raph tratando de no mostrar su tristeza.

-Si-dice Jocelyn.

-Rachel y yo estamos como en guerra, siempre nos peleamos cuando nos vemos-dice Venus enojada.

-Es verdad, siempre se han llevado así desde que antes de que yo naciera-dice Junior nervioso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Splinter preocupado.

-Siempre nos hemos llevado así desde niñas, hace casi seis años nos enamoramos del mismo hombre y…..

-¡Por Dios! Y su pelea empeoro por un hombre-dice Raph furioso.

-Peor de lo que te puedas imaginar Raph-dice Venus viendo su plato furiosa- hace casi cinco años descubrimos que él nos aposto con enamorarnos pero a quien engaño de la peor manera fue a Rachel. Ahora él está en la cárcel y termino en silla de ruedas por una pelea que tuvo con ella-dice furiosa.

-¿Qué le hizo a Rachel?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-No podemos decirles ya que respeto su vida privada y porque no nos corresponde decirlo-dice Venus viéndolo con seriedad-Además, si planeaban ir con Rachel a pedir ayuda perderían su tiempo. Ella no aceptaría fácilmente.

-Tal vez si nos mira a nosotros aceptara ayudarnos-dice Splinter.

-Lo dudo-dice Junior.

-No sé quién es peor ¿Raph o Rachel?-dice Mikey.

-Oigan ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?-pregunta Cody nervioso.

-Buena idea-dice Jocelyn.

-Oye hermana ¿Lograstes llamar a mama?-pregunta Junior un poco preocupado.

-Fíjate que no hermanito y eso es raro-dice Venus confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Leo.

-Mama siempre contesta nuestras llamadas y ya llevo horas llamándola y nada. Algo no anda bien-dice Venus preocupada.

-Seguramente está ocupada-dice Serling tranquilo mientras tomaba aceite.

-Mama siempre pone un sistema que cuando la llamamos nos dice que está luchando o está ocupada y no está puesto ese sistema-dice Venus preocupada-Además…..tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo está pasando.

Junior comenzaba a asustarse con lo que dijo su hermana y Amy decide abrazarlo para que se sienta protegido.

-Por favor Venus no exageres-dice Mikey en tono burlón-¿Qué malo podría pasarle a tu madre?

De pronto se escucha una explosión asustando a todos y más a Junior, Leo corre hacia la ventana y ve como la entrada hacia el terreno del Clan del Loto Blanco es destruida y que un grupo comenzaban a entrar.

-Nos atacan-dice Leo furioso.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Venus corriendo a verlo-Es imposible.

-¿Quién nos ataca hermanita?-pregunta Junior asustado.

Jocelyn saca unos binoculares de su bolsa y comienza a ver la pelea y ve algo que la aterra.

-No puede ser-dice asustada.

-¿Qué sucede Jocelyn?-pregunta Donnie acercándose a ella.

Venus corre hacia el teléfono y comienza a llamar a su madre desesperada.

-_Bueno_-contesta una voz femenina.

-Mama-dice Venus desesperada.

-_Venus que bueno que contestas hija ¿Tu hermano esta bien?_-dice una mujer preocupada.

-Si mama, el esta conmigo ¿Mama que sucede? Escucho gritos-pregunta asustada.

-_Estamos siendo atacados por unos seres morados con ojos rojos y por dos extrañas tortugas_-contesta su madre tratando de calmarse.

-Dos tortugas extrañas-dice Venus confundida.

-_Sí, uno es morado con una gran cola y el otro es amarillo con una gran lengua. Dios mío son muy fuertes._-contesta su madre mientras sonaba golpes por el teléfono.

-Deben ser los que nos atacaron en Los Ángeles-dice Amy logrando escuchar la llamada.

-_Hija trata de sacar a todos de ahí y llévalos a un lugar segu…ALEJATE_!-grita su madre furiosa.

-Mama-dice Venus asustada.

-_Jajajajajaja_-se escucha una macabra risa por el teléfono.

_-¡ALEJATE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_-se corta la llamada.

-¡Mama…Mama…..MAMA!-Grita Venus aterrada.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capitulo**

**No se pierdan el Próximo ^^**

**Wow pobre Raph que enterarse que uno de sus descendiete murio de una manera tan cruel y que su Tatara nieta fue cruelmente engañada. O.O**

* * *

**Traduccion:**

**Que descansen: O-yasuminasai**

**Templo de Jardín: Rokuon-ji**

**Gracias por la comida: Itadakimasu**

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto…..**


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Mama…Mama…..MAMA!-Grita Venus aterrada.

-Hermanita… ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Junior asustado abrazando a Amy.

-Mi…Mi mama…..mi mama-tartamudea Venus aterrada con lágrimas en los ojos sin soltar el teléfono.

-¡VENUS!-grita Soun entrando al comedor-Venus nos han informado que el templo del clan del Loto Blanco del norte ha sido atacado por una extraña infección.

-Y al parecer esas cosas también llegaron aquí-dice Jocelyn furiosa apuntando la entrada.

Todos menos Venus y Soun corriendo hacia la ventana y vieron a todos los Maestros y Ninjas peleando contra los que están infectados tratando de evitar la baba.

-¿Cómo demonios Sh'Okanabo logro infecta tan rápido el otro lado del mundo?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-Tengo miedo-dice Junior aterrado abrazando a Amy tratando de evitar ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde está mi madre Soun? ¿Dónde están ella y mi primo?-pregunta Venus desesperada.

-Lamentablemente me han informado que ellos ya han sido infectados-dice Soun con tristeza.

Todos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos al escuchar eso, Venus solo volteo para evitar que la vean llena de tristeza y enojo mientras que Junior trataba de contener las ganas de llorar ya no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar pero quería saber ¿Que estaba pasando y de que infección están hablando?. Su hermana le explico quiénes son ellos pero no le dijo lo que está pasando en el mundo para no asustarlo

-¿Dónde está mi mama?-pregunta Junior tratando de no llorar.

Amy abraza más a Junior mientras que el solo agachaba su cabeza sintiendo que con tanto miedo no podía contener las ganas de llorar pero siente que alguien le acaricia la cabeza y voltea y ve a Splinter viéndolo con cariño, Amy sabe que su Tátara, Tátara abuelo lo quiero cargar y se lo da, junior lo abraza con fuerza y empieza a llorar mientras que Splinter lo consuelo.

-¡Quiero a mi mama! ¡Quiero a mi mama!-dice Junior llorando ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Splinter.

-Ya, ya pequeño-dice Splinter tratando de calmarlo.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-dice Donnie viendo como los infectados se acercaban.

Leo camina lentamente hacia Venus y la agarra del hombro haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y volteara a verlo.

-Si quieres salvar a tu madre y primo y salvar a tu hermano….tenemos que irnos-dice Leo en tono serio.

Venus mira el suelo por unos momentos y asiente viéndolo seriamente.

-Soun tenemos que irnos-dice Venus seriamente mientras sacaba de su cinturón dos Tessen.

Las dos Tessen son iguales, son de color negro con una gran imagen de Loto Blanco.

-¿Cuántos son?-pregunta Venus uniéndose a los demás en la ventana.

-Porque tú no los cuentas-dice Raph furioso viendo la pelea.

Venus se sorprende al ver como algunos de sus Ninjas incluyendo a los que están en entrenamiento estaban siendo contagiados por la baba de los infectados, pero también pudo notar algo que los demás jamás notaron, algunos de sus ninjas en vez de infectarlos se los llevan a arrastras desapareciendo entre los infectados pero no salen como uno de ellos, solamente desaparecen.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué a los que llevan a arrastrando no aparecen infectados?-piensa Venus confundida.

-¡¿Quiénes son ellos?!-pregunta Amy asustada apuntando a los infectados.

Entre los infectados salen Dark Leonardo y Dark Rafael golpeando a unos Ninjas mientras se dirigían hacia el templo donde están ellos.

-Ellos deben ser los clones malvados de Leo y Rafael ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-dice Jocelyn viéndolos seriamente.

-Si-contesta Raph furioso mientras sacaba sus sais-¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?

-Eso es lo de menos Raph, tenemos que salir de aquí-dice Splinter sin dejar de cargar a Junior.

-¿Podremos llegar al hangar donde está mi nave Venus?

-Si vamos en auto si-contesta Venus sin dejar de ver los que está pasando.

-Hay un auto esperando afuera-dice Soun aun parado cerca del comedor.

-Genial ¡vamos!-dice Venus mientras comenzaba a correr.

Los demás no lo piensan dos veces y comienzan a seguirla, Leo agarra a Junior ya que sabe que Splinter no podría correr cargando al niño mientras que Donnie ayuda a Soun jalándolo del brazo.

Venus llega hacia la entrada donde hay un ninja desesperado esperando fuera de una camioneta blanca con la imagen del clan en la puerta del copiloto. Los chicos entran en la camioneta y escucha una explosión que proviene del comedor.

-¡RAPIDO AL HANGAR DONDE ESTA SU NAVE!-Ordena Venus furiosa.

El Ninja comienza a conducir la camioneta a toda velocidad mientras que Leo y Raph vigilaban por detrás para ver si no los perseguían pero hasta el momento no había señales de los infectados tratando de atraparlos.

-Ahí está mi nave-dice Jocelyn apuntando el hangar.

-Perfecto, da vuelta al izq…

Venus no pudo terminar ya que una de las llantas exploto causando que el auto perdiera el control pero por suerte gracias a la telequinesis de Jocelyn evito que el auto se volteara.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunta Jocelyn sin dejar de agarrarse del asiento.

-Por suerte estamos enteros-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-¡No es momento para tus tonterías!-dice Raph golpeándolo en la nuca.

-¡Oye!-se queja Mikey sobándose.

-¿Van a algún lado?-pregunta una voz maléfica y conocida para los del siglo XXI, Cody y Serling.

Todos voltean y miran a Dark Leonardo y Dark Rafael sonriendo maléficamente mostrando sus armas.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-Tú crees que te vamos a responder esa pregunta-contesta su clon en tono burlón.

-Pero que casualidad, parece que Viral tenía razón hay más tortugas ninjas en el mundo-dice Dark Leonardo en tono burlón viendo a los descendientes.

-Tengo miedo-dice Junior abrazando a su hermana.

-¿Viral? ¿Pero cómo Viral se enteró de ellas?-pregunta Cody confundido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunta Amy asustada sacando sus Nunchakus.

-Charles enciende la nave-ordena Jocelyn en voz baja.

De pronto se escuchan ruidos extraños detrás de los clones maléficos y de los arbustos comienzan a salir los que están infectados.

-Solo entréguenos a ese niño y les juro que los dejaremos vivir-dice Dark Leonardo apuntando a Cody.

-¿Y tú crees que no tragaremos ese cuento tan viejo?-pregunta Venus furiosa.

-La nave ya está activada-dice Charles en el oído de Jocelyn.

-Perfecto-piensa Jocelyn mientras analizaba la situación.

-No te entregaremos a Cody-dice Leo furiosa poniéndose en guardia al igual que sus hermanos y sus descendientes.

-Cody agarra a Leo-dice Venus entregándoselo.

-Si-dice Cody cargando a Junior.

-Con que quieren jugar, muy bien jugaremos-dice Dark Leonardo poniéndose en guardia.

-¡ACABARE CON USTEDES ANTES DE QUE UTILICEN ESE SUCIO TRUCO QUE USARON CON LOS OTROS!-Grita Dark Rafael corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡¿HABLAS DE ESTE?!-Grita Jocelyn haciendo que Dark Rafael comience a flotar a la mitad del camino.

-¿Qué demonios?-dice Dark Leonardo sorprendido-_Entonces si es verdad lo de la telequinesis, yo creía que era una broma-_Piensa viendo a Dark Rafael flotando.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡BAJAME!-Ordena Dark Rafael furioso.

-Con mucho gusto-dice Jocelyn lanzándolo hacia Dark Leonardo haciendo que chocaran y se alejaran.

-Eso jamás dejara de sorprenderme-dice Donnie aun sorprendido.

-¿Es verdad lo de la telequinesis?-pregunta Venus sorprendida ya que ella no se creyó lo del poder de Jocelyn cuando le explicaron lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN ESPERANDO?! ¡SUBAN A LA NAVE!-grita Jocelyn sin dejar de ver a los clones y a los infectados.

-¡RAPIDO CORRAN!-grita Leonardo.

Todos comienzan a correr hacia la nave mientras que Jocelyn sin dejar de correr retrocedía a algunos los infectados con su poder lo más lejos que podía ya que no podía detenerlos a todos. La puerta de la nave se abre y Donnie entra primero pero se sorprende al ver que ya la nave estaba lista para despegar.

-No se sorprenda joven, Jocelyn me pidió que lo encendieran-dice Charles.

-Que lista es-dice Donnie orgulloso-¡RAPIDO ENTREN!-grita viendo como los demás comenzaban a subir.

Jocelyn entra a la nave pero mira a Soun y al Ninja al lado de la puerta en guardia con espadas en sus manos.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Suban!-dice Jocelyn agarrándolos del brazo.

-No señorita, ustedes váyanse-dice Soun sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunta Venus desde la entrada.

-Su padre me pidió que los protegiera y lo hare dándoles tiempo ¡Váyanse ahora!-ordena Soun sin bajar la guardia.

-Váyase Venus que nosotros estaremos bien-dice el Ninja sin verla.

-¡VAYANSE!-grita Soun furioso.

Jocelyn los mira orgullosa y a la vez triste por tener que abandonarlos pero no podía contradecirlos y menos obligarlos con sus poderes, así que ella asiente con tristeza y se sube a la nave.

-¡RAPIDO CHARLES CIERRA LA PUERTA!-ordena en el momento que entra a la nave,

-¡ESTAS LOCA, NO PODEMOS ABANDONARLOS!-grita Venus tratando de ir por ellos pero Leo se lo impide agarrándola del brazo.

-¡Escucha Venus, es la decisión de ellos y no podemos contradecirlos! Te prometo que los vamos a salvar pero ahora tenemos que irnos-dice Leo tratando de calmar a Venus.

Venus asiente con tristeza viendo la puerta cerrarse por completo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los tres escuchan el grito de Amy y de Junior y corren hacia la cabina y ven desde la ventana a Dark Rafael tratando de atravesar con su arma la ventana.

-Tranquilos que estas ventanas son resistentes-dice Jocelyn mientras corría hacia los controles-pero nadie ataca a mi ¡Familia!-dice al momento que oprime un botón.

Dark Rafael continua tratando de romper el cristal sin lograr hacerle un pequeño rasguño pero se detiene al escuchar un ruido extraños, por ambos lados salieron dos armas laser apuntándolo a él y le disparan logrando que cayera al suelo.

-Hay que irnos, sienten y póngase los cinturones-dice Jocelyn comenzando a elevar la nave.

Todos obedecieron y se pusieron los cinturones mientras la nave seguía elevándose.

-¡JOCELYN EL TECHO!-Grita Serling apuntando el techo del hangar arriba de ellos.

Jocelyn aplasta otro botón y aparece un arma laser a la de ella y dispara destruyendo el techo.

-Luego te lo pago Venus-dice Jocelyn guardando el arma.

Venus no escucho ya que vio a Soun luchando contra los infectados y al Ninja desapareciendo entre ellos.

-Te salvare Soun, juro que te salvare-dice Venus en voz baja mientras la nave comenzaba a alejarse.

Dark Leonardo veía con un profundo odio la nave alejándose del lugar mientras que Dark Rafael se levantaba cubriéndose el brazo por una fuerte herida provocada por los rayos laser.

-Y yo que creía que era cuento lo de la Telequinesis de esa tipa-dice Dark Rafael furioso-Pero juro que me las pagara.

-Luego podrás vengarte de ella, ahora tenemos algo importante-dice Dark Leonardo caminando hacia donde están los infectados.

Soun seguía luchando con su espada, a pesar que él era ciego el sabia como usar sus otro sentidos para guiarse, pero Dark Leonardo lo agarra descuidado golpeándolo logrando que soltara su arma y Dark Rafael lo agarra del cuello alzándolo.

-Dinos ¿A dónde se fueron? Porque si no dices te dejaremos vivir-dice Dark Rafael.

-Nací con honor así que moriré con honor-dice Soun seriamente sin mostrar miedo.

-Como quieras-dice Dark Rafael embarrándole el protector a Soun en la cara-Bienvenido al club-dice lanzándolo hacia los infectados que comenzaron a babearlo- ¿Ahora qué?-pregunta a Dark Leonardo.

-Ellos seguramente irán con esa chica tortuga llamada Rachel, así que les haremos una visita en casa de ella-Contesta Dark Leonardo sonriendo maléficamente viendo como salía Soun y el Ninja infectados.

* * *

**Lamento la demora es que eh tenido problemas para subirla, pero ya lo iba a subir el jueves pero me castigaron solamente lo que quedaba de jueves y el viernes Jijiji**

**Pero ya me levantaron el castigo así que ahí tienen el Chapter**

**No se pierdan el prox. Chapter**

**Gracias a por sus Reviews, espero más y si quieren darme sugerencias o ideas son bienvenidas y a ver si me gustan XD**

**Cuídense**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	12. Chapter 12

Venus estaba abrazando a su hermano que después de tanto llorar había logrado que se durmiera, ella tenía que ser fuerte para poder proteger a su hermano y salvar a su madre, su familia y el clan.

Jocelyn estaba ocupada revisando su computadora ya que sentía que algo no estaba bien ya que no entendía ¿Cómo supieron donde estarían?

Los demás estaban callados tratando de aceptar lo que acaba de pasar: El clan del Loto Blanco ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunta Cody viendo a todos callados.

Nadie contesta ya que estaban todos encerrados en su mundo, Amy estaba sentada a lado de Mikey secándose las lágrimas, Mikey estaba parado a lado de Amy viendo el suelo, Splinter estaba meditando en un rincón, Leo estaba a lado de sus descendientes como si los estuviera cuidando, Serling estaba sentado viendo por la ventana, Raphael estaba golpeando de nuevo un saco de boxeo, Donnie estaba a lado de Jocelyn viendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Gracias por contestar_-piensa Cody un poco molesto.

-No puedo entenderlo-dice Raph furioso golpeando con fuerza el saco- ¡¿COMO RAYOS NOS ENCONTRARON?!-pregunta furioso.

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber-dice Amy.

Cody analiza lo que está diciendo Raph ya que tiene razón ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaría? Y ¿Por qué al mismo tiempo atacaron el clan donde estaba la mama y el primo de Venus y Junior?

_-Pero qué casualidad, parece que Viral tenía razón hay más tortugas ninjas en el mundo-dice Dark Leonardo en tono burlón viendo a los descendientes._

_Pero qué casualidad, parece que Viral tenía razón hay más tortugas ninjas en el mundo_

_Viral tenía razón hay más tortugas ninjas en el mundo_

-_No puede ser_-piensa Cody mientras se mete a la otra computadora y revisa su correo y mira la carta que le mando Jocelyn y ve a un lado que alguien copio la carta-_Así fue como descubrieron a Jocelyn y a las demás_-piensa asustado.

-¡Chicos miren esto!-dice Donnie llamando la atención de todos.

-Alguien logro romper mi sistema de seguridad avanzado-dice Jocelyn mostrando una imagen de cadena rota mientras que los demás se juntaban.

-¿Pero cómo? Tu sistema de seguridad es la más poderosa de todas-dice Amy sorprendida.

-Debe ser Viral-dice Cody ganándose la atención de todos-revise mi correo ya que recordé que Dark Leonardo dijo algo sobre Viral y descubrí que copiaron el mensaje y así pudieron descubrir a Jocelyn-explica nervioso.

-Eso explica porque atacaron primero la casa de Jocelyn y no a la de Amy-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Sí, exactamente yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo-dice Donnie pensativo.

-¿Pero cómo se enteraron de mi familia?-pregunta Venus dejando a su hermano aun dormido en el asiento.

-Revise mi computadora y descubrí que alguien copio una antigua fotografía que tengo de nosotras de cuando éramos niñas antes de que Rachel te rompiera la muñeca Amy-explica Jocelyn.

-Ese día jamás lo he podido olvidar-dice Venus un poco enojada.

-Por eso nos han podido encontrar, por mi computadora-dice Jocelyn sorprendida y asustada.

-Seguramente creerán que iremos con Rachel y los atacaran-dice Raph furioso al darse cuenta que su descendencia están en peligro.

-No lo creo Raph, Jocelyn ¿Qué dirección tienes de Rachel?-Pregunta Venus acercándose a ella.

-Su casa en Tokyo ¿Por qué?-pregunta confundida.

-No la encontraran, ella y su familia se mudaron a Hong Kong después de que Riku muriera, se fueron junto con su clan: El clan de las almas oscuras fundada por Rafael-explica Venus con mucha seriedad.

-Yo cree un clan -dice Raph emocionado.

-El clan de las almas oscuras ¿Por qué no me sorprende ese nombre?-pregunta Donnie viendo a Raph.

-¿Quieres decir que este desastre fundo también un clan?-dice Mikey señalando a Raph sorprendido.

-Ya verás lo que este desastre te hará cuando todo esto termine-dice Raph enojado dándole un zape en la nuca.

-¿Dónde viven ahora?-pregunta Jocelyn confundida.

-Donde vivían antes fue construido por el abuelo de Rachel pero después de lo de Riku ella, su familia y el clan se fueron a las tierras donde Raph fundo el clan en un lugar oculto a las afueras de Hong Kong-explica Venus mientras mostraba en la pantalla un mapa-Aquí están pero será difícil que los encontremos ya que como le dije, está oculto.

-Excelente, primero pondré un nuevo sistema de seguridad que dudo mucho que esa tal Viral pueda destruir y des…

-¿Otro sistema?-pregunta Donnie sorprendido interrumpiendo a Jocelyn.

-Sí, el que puse es un prototipo pero ya lo termine hace días.-dice Jocelyn activando el sistema-Listo, ahora hay que ir con Rachel-dice mientras ponía las coordenadas.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!-gritan Venus y Amy enojadas.

-¿Por qué se ponen así?-pregunta Splinter sorprendido.

-¿Olvidaste lo que me hizo hace 13 años? Por poco y me mata-dice Amy furiosa agarrando su muñeca mostrando que ahí fue donde la lastimo.

-Yo no le pediré ayuda a ella, además ya les dije que dudo mucho que quiera ayudarnos-dice Venus furiosa.

-Sí que Venus y Rachel heredaron pelearse entre ellas como Leo y Raph-dice Mikey a Donnie.

-Si me di cuenta-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Chicas no hay otra opción, si queremos detener esto necesitamos ayuda de Rachel ya que saben que de todos ella es la más poderosa por sus poderes-explica Jocelyn enojada.

-¿Poderes? ¿De qué poderes están hablando?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-La madre de Rachel es una Anodita, es una especie muy poderosa del universo y son seres de energía vital, más comúnmente conocido como Mana. Ella agarro la forma de tortuga para poder estar con el papa de Rachel-explica Venus seriamente.

Los del siglo XXI se miran confundidos ya que no entendieron nada mientras que Cody y Serling se asustan ya que saben que son los Anoditas.

-Para que entiendan mejor miren-dice Jocelyn mientras mostraba por la pantalla una imagen de una Anodita-Eso es una Anodita. Los Anoditas son de espíritu libre y la mayoría se toman la vida tan en serio como la mayoría de los seres humanos hasta el punto de que algunos Anoditas no ignoran la moralidad de sus acciones y prefieren satisfacer sus placeres personales, pero eso no les impide ayudar a los demás.

-Espera ¿Quieres decir que Rachel es una extraterrestre?-pregunta Raph confundido viendo la información.

-Es una hibrida Raph-contesta Donnie viendo sorprendido la información- Aquí dice que Los Anoditas en forma humana o cualquier forma de vida terrestre puede manipular mana en menor grado que en sus formas verdaderas en una variedad de efectos como: alteración de la realidad, manipulación de la energía, vuelo, telequinesis, creación y dispación de objetos, portales de apertura, reparación de los objetos, manipulación elemental, telepatía, radiestesia, manipulación de la memoria e invisibilidad-explica sorprendido.

-Eso explica como ella manipulaba la memoria de ese infeliz que nos aposto-dice Venus furiosa al enterarse de esa información.

-Parece que ese poder no lo sabias-dice Leo viendo la información- además también dice que en sus formas verdaderas, pueden deformar la realidad, volar a través del espacio, transportarse a ellos mismos y otros a otras dimensiones, crear un cuerpo de su elección y son capaces de absorber el Mana que les rodea para reconstituirse en caso de necesidad, por ejemplo, cuando se debilitan-explica sorprendido.

-Eso no es todo, los Anoditas son también inmortales pero son capaces de cambiar su edad y mientras más Mana adquiere una Anodita, más poderoso se vuelve el Anodita-explica Cody.

-Los Anoditas necesitan un entrenamiento especial muy largo-dice Venus cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué tan largo?-pregunta Raph.

-75 años de entrenamiento para que un Anodita domine plenamente todos sus poderes y habilidades-contesta Venus.

-Nosotros ya somos experto en Ninjutsu y eso que casi aun somos adolescentes-contesta Leo sorprendido.

-¡75 años! ¡Yo no podría soportarlo!-dice Mikey aterrado.

-Rachel es una hibrida, heredo los poderes de su madre pero no está dispuesta a abandonar su hogar para irse a entrenar. Riku no logro heredar ningún poder de los Anoditas, no siempre porque tu padre es una especie con poderes signifique que los heredaras-dice Venus viendo seriamente la imagen de la especie de la madre de Rachel-su madre le enseño lo necesario para que controle sus poderes y no ellos a ella.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tengo mucha suerte, mis descendientes son los más poderosos de la galaxia-dice Raph orgulloso.

-Ahora quien está en las nubes-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-Con más razón tenemos que pedirle ayuda, dudo mucho que ya hayan sido infectados-dice Raph yendo con Jocelyn-Rápido pon las coordenadas para ir por ella-dice desesperado.

-No sé exactamente que poner, Venus pon las coordenadas-dice Jocelyn.

-No lo hare, además si vamos les aseguro que ella nos recibirá con una patada y nos matara-dice Venus enojada.

-Venus no es tiempo de tu guerra con Rachel, sabemos que nos hemos salvado gracias a los poderes de Jocelyn pero no podemos solamente depender de su Telequinesis, necesitamos derrotar a Sh'Okanabo para encontrar la manera de salvar al mundo incluyendo a tu familia y a tu clan-dice Leo furioso por la actitud de Venus.

-No es por eso, es por ella. Ella es muy fría, distante, enojona y….

-Ya sabemos, no vez que estas con su Tátara abuelo ¿Cómo crees que ella heredo todo lo de este fenómeno?-pregunta Mikey en tono burlón.

-¡TU CALLATE!-grita Raph furioso golpeándolo en la nuca.

Venus mira seriamente la pelea de sus ancestros pero en el fondo lo encuentra divertido ya que Raph le recuerda un poco a Rachel.

-Venus, en tiempos difíciles la familia debe estar unida y sé que es difícil pero ustedes son familia-dice Splinter tranquilo.

-Te equivocas, lo único que nos une es que nuestros Tátara Abuelos eran hermanos-contesta Venus seriamente.

-Es lo que yo digo-dice Jocelyn.

-_Yo lo dudo_-piensa Amy con tristeza.

-No es lo que las une niñas, también un lazo poderoso las une pero ustedes no lo han querido ver-dice Splinter.

-¿Qué clase de Lazo?-pregunta Amy confundida.

-Eso ustedes misma lo deben de descubrir pero para eso necesitamos a Rachel con nosotros además Venus el enemigo de mi enemigo.

-Es mi amigo-dice Venus viendo a Splinter-está bien, les diré donde esta-dice yendo hacia la computadora para poner las coordenadas.

-Genial, otra tortuga y no solamente es una tortuga ¡Es una Anodita!-dice Serling furioso.

Splinter camina hacia donde esta Junior y lo mira con cariño recordando a Leo cuando era tan solo un niño.

-Maestro Splinter ¿Está bien?-pregunta Leo preocupado.

-No hijo mío, me entristece ver que ella no son unidas como somos nosotros-dice Splinter sin dejar de ver a Junior.

-A mí también me entristece saber eso maestro-dice Leo viendo a Venus-Ojala pudieramos cambiar eso.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que abandonada?!-pregunta Sh'Okanabo furioso.

-Así es Sh'Okanabo, la casa de esa chica tortuga que se llama Rachel a estado abandonada desde hace años-dice Dark Mikey desde la pantalla.

-¡Maldita sea!-dice Sh'Okanabo furiosos-¡Viral, busca otra dirección de esa tal Rachel!

-Amo no puedo-dice Viral asustada.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-pregunta furioso.

-Se bloqueó la página de Jocelyn y ese sistema no lo puedo romper ya que cada vez que la toco mi poder se debilita quitándome 25%-dice Viral furiosa y asustada.

-Seguramente Jocelyn ya descubrió de donde sacábamos la información para encontrarlos-dice furioso-pero no importa, busquen en todas partes de Japón: Tokyo, Nerima…. donde sea pero encuéntrelos-ordena furioso.

-Pero Amo ¿Cómo sabremos que aún siguen en Japón?-pregunta Viral asustada.

-Dijistes que tiene un clan como el de Venus, así que obviamente están en Japón-dice sonriendo con maldad- así que pueden huir pero no ocultarse

-La infección ya llego a la mitad del mundo Amo-dice Viral mostrando la pantalla.

-Excelente, el día del comienzo por fin se hará y con esos códigos y secretos de O'Neil Tech seré muy poderoso y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme jajajajajaja-dice Sh'Okanabo riendo de maldad

* * *

**Aquí termina este Chapter**

**Si, si preguntan si saque lo de la especie de la madre de Rachel de Ben 10 Alien Force. Pense que asi seria muy interesante XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan el próximo Chapter *Tataranieta de Raph***

**No se lo pierdan **

**Nos leemos pronto bye….**


	13. Tataranieta de Raph

-Llegaremos a nuestro destino en 5 minutos-anuncia Charles desde la computadora de la nave.

-Gracias Charles-dice Jocelyn aun enojada con Venus y Amy.

Venus está sentada en un rincón meditando como si lo único que quisiera era salir del mundo, Leo y Splinter le están enseñado unas pequeñas lecciones de Ninjutsu a Junior, Raph está sentado dormido, Mikey están viendo una película con Amy, Cody y Serling y Donnie estaba revisando la computadora viendo las noticias.

Desde que dijeron que irían con Rachel Jocelyn no había vuelto a hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Cody, Serling, Splinter y Donnie, al único con quien hablaba era con Charlie ya que él es su amigo y compañero.

-¿Así está bien?-pregunta Junior mientras hacia una patada.

-Tienes que levantar tu pierna aún más-dice Leo sorprendido por el progreso de Junior.

-Así-volviendo hacer la patada.

-Muy bien Junior-dice Leo orgulloso.

-Sigue platicando y será un gran maestro de Ninjutsu-dice Splinter orgulloso de su descendiente.

-Gracias Abuelo-dice Junior emocionado ya que ese era su sueño- ¿Cuándo llegaremos con Rachel?-pregunta nervioso.

-Pues Charlie dijo que en 5 minutos-contesta Donnie saliendo de la computadora-Así que ya debemos prepararnos para el aterrizaje.

-Insisto que ella nos echara con sus poderes-dice Venus levantándose enojada.

Raph se levanta ya que Leo lo despertó y los demás apagaron la televisión y se acercaron a donde esta Jocelyn.

-¿Cómo encontraremos la casa de Rachel, Venus?-pregunta Leo seriamente sin verla.

-Ustedes lo sabrán-contesta en tono serio.

-Oigan ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido apuntando enfrente.

Todos menos Venus y Junior se sorprenden al ver una especie de campo de energía de color rosa protegiendo un gran terrero en medio del bosque.

-Ahí está el clan de Rachel-contesta Venus sacando sus Tessen.

-Es un capo de energía hecho de Mana-dice Cody sorprendido.

-Así que eso hace una Anodita-dice Raph orgulloso por lo poderes son sus descendientes.

-Tendrás que aterrizar a fuera del campo porque tienes que acercarte a ese campo de energía caminando y hablar con alguien para que nos dejen pasar.-dice Venus acercándose a Jocelyn- ¿Por qué crees que al ver la nave nos dejaran entrar? Ese clan no acepta a alguien entrar a sus dominios fácilmente.

Jocelyn asiente ya que sabe que tiene razón, si Rachel y su familia eran muy distantes y violentos cuando ella era niña ¿Quién dice que no lo son aun? Jocelyn busca un buen campo para poder aterrizar pero al no hallar ninguno saca su nave una podadora de árboles y comienza a crear un buen sitio para aterrizar.

-Has cortado muchos árboles-dice Amy sorprendida.

-No tuve opción-dice Jocelyn aterrizando la nave.

Jocelyn lograr aterrizar con éxito la nave y abre la puerta para que todos puedan salir y caminar hacia el campo.

-Bien, tenemos que ir con Rachel y su familia, hablar con ellos y pedirles su ayuda-dice Leo viendo la dirección donde los llevaría hacia el lugar.

-Vaya sí que es raro-dice Junior sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices enano?-pregunta Mikey.

-Porque siempre que estamos a pocos kilómetros cerca de su casa siempre Rachel nos recibe atacándonos-dice Junior poniéndose detrás de Leo asustado.

-Es verdad-dice Venus preparando sus dos Tessen.

-Por favor Venus-dice Raph en tono burlón- ¿Creen que con todo lo que está pasando ella vendrá a atacarnos?

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Junior asustado.

Los chicos miran unas bolas de energía Mana de color rojo dirigiéndose hacia ellos pero gracias a Junior lograron todos esquivarlos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Raph sacando sus sais.

-Ella sabe que estamos aquí-dice Venus en posición de combate.

De pronto Venus es rodeada por la energía Mana y comienza a elevarse a unos cuantos metros sorprendiendo a todos.

-Créanme que no soy yo-dice Jocelyn sorprendida.

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES BAJAME?!-Grita Venus furiosa.

-¡VENUS RESISTE QUE VOY POR T…..

Leo no termina porque es golpeado por una bola de energía Mana tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Estas bien hijo mío?-pregunta Splinter ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si maestro, estoy bien-dice Leo sacando sus armas.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí-dice una voz femenina y enojada frente a ellos oculta en las sombras de los arboles-parece que esas cosas no me pueden hacer un favor de deshacerme de ti-dice enojada.

-Hola Rachel-saluda Venus con una mirada seria y enojada.

Todos miran que entre las sombra sale una bellísima chica tortuga de unos 19 años de la misma estatura de Venus, bandana roja como la sangre amarrado de la misma forma de Venus solo que un poco mas largo, aparatos que la ayudan con el oxígeno y con la gravedad con el mismo tono de color de su bandana, ojos color azul celeste y el mismo tono de piel verde como la de Raph.

-Debo de imaginar que ella es Rachel-dice Mikey asustado-Insisto no sé quién es pero ¿Ella o Raph?

Amy no contesta ya que comienza a temblar de miedo al ver a Rachel mientras que Jocelyn se asusta también.

La vista de Rachel se clava en Amy y Jocelyn quienes la miran asustada.

-Jocelyn y Amy ha pasado mucho tiempo, más de 10 años para ser exactos-dice Rachel rodeando a ambas con energía Mana y elevándolas hasta juntarlas con Venus- y bien ¿Qué las trae a ustedes y sus amigos a mis dominios?-pregunta sonriendo de maldad.

-Nada, nada…..no venimos por nada… solamente nos perdimos-contesta Amy aterrada.

-Si claro-contesta Rachel burlándose de Amy.

-Si las bajas podemos explicar…..

Cody no termina de hablar ya que Rachel lo agarra del cuello y lo alza.

-No me digas que hacer-dice Rachel enojada tirándolo al suelo.

-Amo Cody ¿Esta bien?-pregunta Serling preocupado ayudándolo a levantarse.

-_Mi descendiente es sorprendente_-piensa Raph orgulloso por su Tátara nieta.

-Jovencita, mi nombre es Splinter y ellos son mis hijos Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel-dice Splinter acercándose un poco a Rachel.

-Vaya pero que ladrones son, robándose los nombres de mis ancestros-dice Rachel enojada.

-¡NO RACHEL!-Grita Jocelyn ganando la atención de Rachel-Veras ellos son nuestros ancestros, el chico se llama Cody Jones descendiente de Abril O'Neil y Casey Jones el creo una ventana del tiempo a pesar que le advertí sobre eso y los trajo a esta época-explica nerviosa.

Rachel mira sorprendida a los que Jocelyn menciono.

-Jajajajajajjajajajaja buen chistes Jocelyn-ríe Rachel.

-Les dije que no nos creería-dice Venus seriamente.

-Es la verdad Rachel-dice Donnie poniéndose a lado de Splinter.

-Por favor que no soy estúpida como Amy, eso de viajes en el tiempo no existe-dice Rachel sonriendo maléficamente.

-¡Oye!-dice Amy ofendida.

Rachel libera a las chicas y ellas caen detrás de Splinter y Donnie.

-No sé por qué creyeron que caería en ese truco tan viejo, pero no lo lograron tontos. Pero quiero que se larguen ahora-dice Rachel furiosa mostrando en su mano energía Mana de color rojo.

Venus ya sabía que eso pasaría pero sabía bien que los demás no dejarían de insistir para que les crean y los ayuden a derrotar a Sh'Okanabo.

Splinter se acerca más a Rachel y la mira con ternura y tranquilidad confiado de que no le hará nada mientras que ella lo mira confundida.

-¿No escuchaste anciano?-pregunta furiosa.

-_Le dijo anciano_-piensa Mikey sorprendido.

-Si te escuche pequeña, pero te lo suplico déjanos entrar y hablar con tus padres y si no los convencemos te juro que no iremos y jamás te molestaremos-dice Splinter tranquilo.

Rachel se queda observando a Splinter por unos momentos buscando señal de que está mintiendo pero al ver que no había ninguna señal suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien-dice Rachel al momento que sus ojos se tornan rojos.

De un parpadeo todos dejaron de estar en medio del bosque para aparecer dentro de un hangar junto con la nave.

-Síganme y más vale que no toquen nada-dice Rachel mientras caminaba.

-Esta vez sí hare caso-dice Mikey asustado.

-Más te vale porque si no lo haces yo seré quien te golpee-dice Raph siguiendo a Rachel.

-En serio, no sé quién es peor-dice Mikey siguiéndolos.

-No sé si esa chica me cae bien, mal o le tenga miedo-dice Serling siguiendo a Cody.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Rachel hacia la salida del hangar y se sorprenden y más Rafael al ver que todo se mire de color rosa pero se podía ver con claridad todo, el lugar no era un sitio donde entrenan un clan si no era una enorme mansión con 10 ventanas en cada piso, una fuente en medio, gran jardín donde la gente podría acampar, el lugar estaba rodeado y la única entrada a la mansión era una gran puerta eléctrica.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que había casas de campañas con muchos Ninjas, familias y personas que les llevaba comida, agua y también había médicos revisando a los heridos.

-No se mira que este lugar entrenen al clan-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Claro que no, este lugar fue construido por mis Tátara abuelos Raphael y…..

-Su esposa-interrumpe Jocelyn nerviosa.

-Así claro ellos no deben saber eso-dice Rachel en tono burlón pero regresa su seriedad-Esta mansión fue construido cerca donde están los templos donde entrenamos a los Ninjas. Pero por desgracia fue invadido por esas extrañas cosas así que solo los Ninjas que pudimos salvar junto con su familia y algunos más de la ciudad que pudimos salvar-explica mientras seguía caminando.

-Y ustedes dicen que es cruel-dice Raph furioso y ofendido siguiendo a Rachel.

Splinter se sentía orgulloso que al pesar de la mirada y actitud fría de Rachel, ella y su familia están dispuestos a ayudar a los demás, habían heredado eso de Rafael.

Entraron a la mansión y siguieron a Rachel por un gran corredor que a los lados había unas armas o artefactos Ninjas de adorno e inciensos, siguieron a Rachel hasta una gran puerta de metal que se abría a la mitad.

-Esperen aquí-dice Rachel mientras usaba su Mana para abrir la puerta y entrar para cerrarla de inmediato.

-Si gracias por ofrecernos algo de tomar-dice Amy enojada.

-Sí que ella tiene una actitud muy fría-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Pues yo me siento orgulloso-dice Raph observando la mansión-y no puedo creer que yo construí este lugar-dice sorprendido y emocionado.

-Baja de tu nube quieres-dice Leo en tono burlón.

-No sé si se vayan a arrepentir por esto, Rachel es muy peligrosa y muy difícil que nosotros podamos convencerla de quienes son ustedes-dice Venus viendo seriamente a Leo.

-Vale la pena intentarlo-dice Leo viendo seriamente a Venus.

-Como quieras-dice mientras fijaba su vista por la ventana-No diga que no se los advertí.

* * *

Rachel caminaba en un cuarto que era iluminado por 4 antorchas, se detiene y se arrodillaba uno cuantos pasos de dos tortugas sentadas en tronos: Sus padres.

Su padre una tortuga de color verde un poco más oscura que la de Raph, la misma altura de Casey, su Banda era rojo oscuro, los mismo artefactos para la gravedad y el oxígeno del mismo color, ojos azul celestes y tenía dos sais en su cinturón.

Su madre es una bellísima tortuga de cabello blanco, piel verde manzana, ojos verde azulado, usa bandana rosa, pulsera de planta con letras japonesas alrededor y usa un vestido negro.

-Rachel, tu cara me dice que algo ha pasado que te molesto mucho-dice su padre viéndola seriamente.

-Así fue padre-contesta Rachel viéndolo seriamente.

-Explícate.

-Venus está aquí junto con su hermano, al parecer ellos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de su clan y también están Amy y Jocelyn, también esta Cody Jones descendiente de Abril O'Neil y Casey Jones -explica Rachel molesta.

-Gracias a Dios ellas están bien, Dios mío hace años que no veo a Jocelyn y a Amy en persona ya que solamente los vemos por la tele y ese Cody ya he odio de él pero me alegra que este bien-dice su madre aliviada.

-Yo también, Casey Jones fue un gran amigo de nuestro ancestro Rafael, es un milagro que este bien-dice su padre aliviado por la noticia.

-¿Pero qué te tiene tan molesta?-pregunta confundida.

-Ellos llegaron con cuatro tortugas y una rata diciendo que son nuestros ancestros, entre ellos esta Rafael-dice Rachel furiosa.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas confundidas al escuchar eso.

-Es imposible hija, tú sabes que los restos de Rafael y su esposa están dentro de esas Urnas-dice su padre apuntando a una gran urna roja con Sais detrás del mostrando que ahí están las cenizas de Rafael y otra urna un poco pequeña con un listón rosa-Al menos que viajaran en el tiempo.

-Eso me dijeron padre pero es imposible-dice Rachel enojada.

-Hija estamos en el año 2105 y con los extraterrestres en este mundo ya nada es imposible-dice su madre tranquila.

-Tu madre tiene razón Rachel.

-Pero aun así no les creo y menos a esa maldita de Venus-dice Rache viendo el suelo molesta.

-¿Dónde están ahora?-pregunta su padre en tono serio.

-Afuera esperando-contesta sin verlo.

-Hazlos pasar Rachel-ordena su padre viendo seriamente la puerta.

Rachel hace una reverencia y camina hacia la puerta abriéndola viendo a todos seriamente.

-Entren, mis padres quieren verlos-dice Rachel en tono serio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Ay no ¿Creen que los padres de Rachel les crean que son del siglo XXI?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	14. Chapter 14

-Entren, mis padres quieren verlos-dice Rachel en tono serio.

-Eso es buena señal-dice Venus con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por ahora-dice Rachel volviendo a entrar al cuarto.

-Les daré unas cuantas advertencias chicos: Pónganse detrás de mí y arrodillase cerca de mí, no toquen nada y piensen muy bien en lo que van a decir porque un error y el padre de Rachel nos sacara de aquí-dice Venus mientras entraba primero al salón.

-Ahora no sé quién es peor-dice Mikey asustado.

-Vamos-dice Cody asustado.

-No te preocupes Cody, él es bueno solo que no le gusta mucho las visitas inesperadas como ustedes-dice Junior siguiendo a su hermana.

-Gracias ahora nos sentimos bienvenidos-dice Donnie sarcástico.

Comienzan a seguir lentamente a Venus y a Junior sorprendidos por lo que había en el cuarto, justamente perfecto para los descendientes de Rafael mientras que veía orgulloso el hogar de sus descendientes hasta que llegan a ver a los padres de Rachel y se sorprenden más al ver el tamaña de su padre y el descendiente de Raph.

-Aquí los tienen-dice Rachel mientras se ponía a lado de su padre y los miraba seriamente.

-Venus II y el pequeño Leonardo, que gusto ver que están a salvo-dice la madre de Rachel sonriendo con ternura.

-Gracias Lara-dice Venus mientras se arrodillaba a unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Amy y Jocelyn me da gusto saber que están bien y me alegro también que al fin las veo en persona y no por la televisión y lo periódicos-dice el padre de Rachel viéndolas seriamente.

-Gracias Scott-contestan las dos al mismo tiempo nerviosas.

Los ojos de Lara se tornan rosa y a lado de Junior aparece una jovencita de apenas 25 años vestida de sirvienta dando entender a todos que es una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

-Sayuri por favor llévate a Junior con Auro….-dice Lara tranquila.

-¡Por supuesto que no madre!-dice Rachel furiosa-el no ira con Aurora y sabes muy bien que la que ve por ella soy yo y más con lo que esta pasando-dice mientras que sus ojos se tornan rojo.

-Cálmate Rachel-dice Scott sin quitarle la vista a los chicos del siglo XXI, Cody y Serling-lleven al niño al salón de juegos.

-Si señor-dice Sayuri haciendo una reverencia.

-Ve con ella-dice Venus tranquila.

Junior asiente nervioso por la actitud de Rachel y sigue a Sayuri fuera del cuarto, mientras que los demás se sorprenden por la reacción de Rachel cuando pidieron que llevaran a Junior con Aurora.

-¿Vistes eso?-Susurra Mikey asustado a Donnie.

-Sí, se enojó mucho cuando pidieron que la llevaran con Aurora-Susurra Donnie sorprendido.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es Aurora?-Susurra Mikey confundido.

-¿Hay algo que ustedes dos quisieran compartirnos?-Pregunta Scott viendo seriamente a Mikey y a Donnie.

-No señor-contesta Mikey asustado.

-Así que tú eres Cody Jones, déjame decirte que es un placer conocerte-dice Lara viendo tiernamente a Cody.

-Gracias señora-dice Cody un poco sonrojado.

-Así que ustedes son nuestros ancestros-dice Scott levantándose de su trono.

-Así es señor-dice Splinter tranquilo levantándose.

_-¿Qué está haciendo? Scott jamás dijo que se podría levantar_-piensa Venus asustada.

Scott se sorprende al ver que Splinter se levanta sin que él se lo permita, aunque no lo demuestra y lo mira seriamente.

-Mi nombre es Splinter y ellos son mis hijos: Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y su ancestro Rafael-dice Splinter viendo tranquilamente a Scott.

Scott mira a las tortugas mencionadas seriamente pero a quien más observa es a Rafael ya que él ha visto fotografías de sus ancestros, Lara mira tranquilamente a las tortugas ya que ella tenía un don que no tenía nada que ver con las Anoditas: el don para ver las Auras y así ella sabe que ellos dicen la verdad, Rachel miraba seriamente a los "Invitados" ya que una parte de ella siente que están diciendo la verdad pero se niega a creerles.

-¿Cómo llegaron a esta época?-pregunta Lara confundida.

-Eso yo lo puedo contestar-dice Cody nervioso-verán es que siempre quise ver a las tortugas en acción así que ignorando la advertencia de Jocelyn cree una ventana del tiempo para poder verlos…. Pero no sé qué paso pero una vez que lo use trajo a las tortugas y al Maestro Splinter a esta época-explica nervioso sintiendo que Jocelyn lo miraba furiosa.

-Así que por tu culpa ellos están aquí-dice Rachel enojada.

-Si-dice Cody asustado.

Scott voltea a ver a su esposa ya que él sabe de su don y ella lo mira y asiente tranquilamente.

-Muy bien, les creo-dice Scott mientras regresaba a su trono.

Todos se miran sorprendidos al ver que el descendiente de Rafael, el más rudo del equipo les a creído fácilmente.

-Esto no me lo esperaba-dice Jocelyn sorprendida.

-Yo no-dice Venus ya que sabe del don de Lara.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio padre?-pregunta Rachel sorprendida y enojada.

-Cálmate Rachel-dice Scott viéndola seriamente.

-Scott, ellos saben quién fue el que provoco todo el caos en el mundo o mejor dicho… ellos lo conocen-dice Venus seriamente.

-¿Es verdad eso?-pregunta Rachel sorprendida.

-Si -dice Leo levantándose- su nombre es Sh'Okanabo un extraterrestre que ha atacado a muchos planetas de la misma forma que está atacando esta, primero empieza infectado a unos seres con unas semillas de su raza y los que están infectados transmiten la infección a través de la baba transformándolos en lo que son ahora-explica seriamente.

-Antes el sol los afectada destruyendo la infección pero no sabemos que hizo Sh'Okanabo para que el sol no impidiera que la infección se expanda-dice Donnie.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Sh'Okanabo?-pregunta Scott.

-Él quiere que se cumpla lo que según él es "El día del comienzo" y no se detendrá hasta que todos en el estén infectados y agotar los recursos de este planeta-dice Donnie.

-Y también me quieren a mí porque les puedo dar unos códigos de mi empresa que le dará un poder que lo hará invencible-dice Cody nervioso.

-Eh escuchado que ha pasado algo parecido hace cincuenta años en el planeta Chronia, los sobrevivientes fueron a pedir ayuda a mi gente y cuando fuimos a ayudar ya era demasiado tarde y el planeta había dejado de existir junto con los infectados-dice Lara asustada.

Todos se asustan por lo que dijo Lara ya que su planeta estaba en riesgo de que termine como ese planeta.

-Tenemos que crear una cura-dice Jocelyn asustada- ¿Tendrán un laboratorio para que Donnie y yo podamos trabajar?

-Sí, está el antiguo laboratorio de Donnie-dice Rachel viéndola enojada.

-¿Tendré un laboratorio aquí?-pregunta Donnie sorprendido y confundido.

-Raph lo construyo para mantenerte ocupado-dice Lara divertida.

-Wow gracias Raph-dice Donnie emocionado.

-Para que están los hermanos-dice Raph en tono presumido.

-Iré a ver a Aurora-dice Rachel caminando hacia la salida ignorando a los demás.

-Vaya pero que carácter-dice Jocelyn enojada.

-Me recuerda un poco a alguien-dice Leo viendo a Raph.

-Así es ella-dice Lara apenada por la actitud de su hija-Yo los llevare, por favor síganme -dice sonriendo.

* * *

Rachel caminaba por donde están casas de campañas donde estaba la gente que se estaban refugiando en su mansión.

-Hola señorita Rachel-saluda una Kunoichi que es humana de casi de su misma edad, cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel blanca y usa una armadura negra y una espada como arma.

-Hola Juri ¿Dónde está Aurora?-pregunta mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Esta con los niños-contesta Juri tranquila- por cierto ¿Quiénes eran esos seres que metiste a tu casa junto con Venus?

-No querrás saberlo-contesta enojada.

-Algo me dice que no te cayeron bien-dice Juri nerviosa ya que le tiene muchísimo miedo a Rachel cuando se enoja.

-Si te dijera quienes son no me lo creerías y otra porque se me hace estúpido lo que dijeron de quienes son-dice enojada.

-¿Pero tu madre les cree verdad?

-Si

-Entonces son hay nada que puedas hacer más que aguantarlos-dice Juri mientras se alejaba de Rachel.

-No me queda de otra-dice Rachel furiosa regresando a la mansion.

* * *

-¡ESTE LABORATORIO ESTA INCREIBLE!-gritan Donnie, Jocelyn y Cody emocionados.

Lara los llevo a un gran cuarto blanco en buenas condiciones, con material científico, computadoras viejas que no se podría saber si aún funcionan, líquidos químicos, una jaula de un fuerte cristal transparente.

-A mí me parece un viejo cuarto fantasma-dice Mikey viendo algunas telarañas.

-Este lugar no se ha usado desde hace 60 años-dice Lara mientras lanzaba su poder alrededor del cuarto y lo deja limpio como si jamás hubiera sido abandonado-¿Mejor?

-¡Si gracias!-dice Cody emocionado.

-De nada, esas computadoras no creo que les sirva-dice Lara transformando las viejas computadoras laptops-listo.

-Muchas gracias Lara-dice Donnie emocionado.

-Mandare a preparar las habitaciones, siéntanse como en su casa y siéntanse libre en recorrer el lugar siempre y cuando sea dentro del campo-dice mientras se retiraba dejándolos solos.

-¡Muchas gracias Raph por crearme este laboratorio!-dice Donnie abrazando a su hermano.

-Sí, sí de nada-dice Raph liberándose del abrazo y voltea a ver a Venus-Y tú que decías que tuviéramos cuidado con los padres de Rachel-dice molesto.

-Así es, la madre de Rachel tiene un don que no tiene que ver nada con las Anoditas pero le permite ver diferentes tipos de auras en todas las criaturas y así saber quién o no dice la verdad-dice Venus viéndolo seriamente.

-Y yo que creí que mi madre estaba loca-dice Amy sorprendida.

-Bien, tenemos que empezar a buscar una manera de detener la infección o encontrar una cura-dice Donnie entrando a la computadora.

-Tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar aunque sea una cura o un tipo de camuflaje-dice Cody entrando también a la computadora.

-Por favor y háganlo porque si apenas me salve una vez de que ustedes me babearan… quiero volverme a salvar-dice Raph molesto.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que yo fui el primero de nosotros de ser infectado aquella vez-dice Mikey apenado.

-Y a mí me cuesta trabajo en una cosa para poder crear la cura-dice Jocelyn cruzando los brazos-¿Cómo lo haremos sin una muestra de los infectados?

-No te preocupes Jocelyn que eso lo tengo planeado-dice Donnie tranquilo.

-¿A si?-pregunta confundida.

-Si ven aquí, y los que no tienen nada que hacer aquí les sugiero que se retiren o terminaran dormidos-dice Donnie en tono burlón-Serling tu quédate que necesitamos también tu ayuda.

-Ya lo oyeron, vámonos-dice Mikey saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Los demás hicieron caso y salieron del cuarto.

-Bueno hijos, iré a ver el patio y buscar un tranquilo lugar para meditar. Me case de meditar en la nave-dice Splinter alejándose de sus hijos.

-Y yo iré a explorar la zona-dice Mikey emocionado.

-¡ESPERAME!-grita Amy siguiéndolo.

-Yo iré por mi hermano-dice Venus yéndose.

-Yo iré con Venus-dice Leo siguiendo a su descendiente.

Raph se queda solo en medio del pasillo y mira aun sorprendido por lo que construirá en el futuro, aunque sabe que tiene algunas modificaciones después de cien años pero aun así él lo construyo.

-¡Ja! Y todos creyeron que yo jamás crearía algo tan asombroso-dice Raph presumido.

-¡De acuerdo, tratare! ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirles que se acerquen a ella sin mi permiso!-dice Rachel saliendo de una habitación y camina furiosa.

-Rachel ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Raph poniéndose frente a ella.

Rachel se detiene y lo mira furiosa.

-Jamás dije que me podrías dirigir la palabra-dice Rachel furiosa.

-Bueno yo soy tu Tátara abuelo así que si puedo dirigirte la palabra-dice Raph cruzando los brazos sonriendo- y vaya bienvenida que nos distes.

-¿Esperabas que los recibiera con los brazos abiertos? ¡Claro que no!-dice Rachel cruzando los brazos furiosa pero suelta un fuerte suspira y se tranquiliza un poco-Ya que no importa, eres mi Tátara abuelo y lo importante es que tú, tus hermanos y tu padre estén bien.

-Suenas que no te alegras de ver a los demás-dice Raph viéndola seriamente.

-Eso es cosa mía-dice Rachel pasando a lado de Raph.

-¡Oye espe….

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-grita Rachel desapareciendo de la vista de Raph usando sus poderes.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-pregunta Raph confundido y molesto.

-Lamento de nuevo el comportamiento de Rachel-dice Lara acercándose a Raph.

-No, no importa-dice Raph tranquilo.

-Supongo que más o menos te recuerda a ti-dice Lara sonriendo tiernamente.

-No tanto, yo no soy así-dice Raph orgulloso.

-_Si claro_-piensa Lara divertida.

-Este lugar es increíble, me sorprende que yo construiré esta mansión-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Créeme que yo también me sorprendí de esta mansión cuando Scott me trajo por primera vez-dice Lara tranquilamente.

-Me lo imagino, oye créame que me alegro mucho saber que ustedes están bien y buena idea de usar su poder Manga para proteger a los que puedan de la infección-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Es Mana, y creo que Venus te conto algo sobre mi especie-dice Lara tranquila.

-Sí y créeme que me sorprendió mucho al saber de su especie y…..y..-dice Raph algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo que a todos les pasa-dice Lara divertida mientras mostraba su pulsera-esta pulsera permite que el campo este activo.

-Wow-dice sorprendido.

-Desde que comenzó la infección mi esposo y yo nos preocupamos por el clan y más cuando atacaron el templo, cuando la infección llego a Hong Kong nuestros Ninjas y sirvientes actuaron de inmediato y trajeron a su familia y a otras personas para que puedan refugiarse hasta que tengamos que irnos de este planeta-dice Lara seriamente viendo la ventana.

-Es muy noble lo que están haciendo-dice Raph viendo la ventana.

-Pero Rachel no quiere irse, ella quiere luchar para protegernos y salvar al mundo. Pero sin el entrenamiento apropiado no es posible que lo logre-dice Lara preocupada.

-Lo hace por Aurora ¿Verdad? ¿Quién es Aurora?-pregunta Raph un poco serio.

-Eso te lo debe decir Rachel-dice Lara con una tierna sonrisa-hay un Dojo privado en el primer piso al fondo a la derecha-dice mientras se alejaba.

-Gracias-dice Raph confundido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Y no se desesperen que pronto sabrán quien es Aurora**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	15. Aurora

-No tienes que acompañarme-dice Venus caminando.

-Oye por fin descubro que tengo descendientes y quiero pasar lo que pueda con ustedes para conocerlos en algo-dice Leo siguiéndola.

-Los que no saben quién soy creerán que eres mi pareja y Junior nuestro hijo-dice divertida.

-Si les decimos quien soy en realidad ¿Crees que lo creerían?-pregunta Leo divertido.

-Jeje jeje no-dice Venus divertida.

-Oye Venus ¿Por qué tú y las chicas no son unidas?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-El hecho que seamos sus descendientes y que ustedes han estado unidos no quiere decir que nosotras lo seamos, además cada quien tomamos un camino diferente-dice Venus en tono serio.

-¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?

-Desde que el abuelo de Jocelyn logro hacer muchas cosas tomo un camino junto con su familia, el padre de Amy se alejó de nuestra familia desde hace años, el abuelo de Rachel siempre fue muy distante y se alejó y mi abuela trato que siempre estuviéramos unidos pero jamás lo logro-dice Venus en tono serio.

-Con que ahí empieza la desintegración de la familia-dice Leo con tristeza.

-Sé que es triste pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer-dice Venus sin verlo.

-Pero tú puedes cambiarlo Venus, tú y las demás pueden ser unidas como yo soy muy unido a mis hermanos-dice Leo.

Venus se detiene y voltea a verlo muy seriamente.

-Mira Tata…..Leo, yo y las chicas ya no estamos relacionada, bueno lo único que nos relaciona es que ustedes son nuestros ancestros eso es lo único que nos une. Yo no sé si en realidad existe ese lazo que el abuelo dice pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer-dice mientras se daba vuelta y continuaba su camino.

-Lo dudo porque he visto que Amy y Jocelyn son unidas, bueno no muy unidas que digamos pero hacen lo que sea para mantenerse en contacto-dice Leo siguiéndola.

-Es cosa de ellas no mía-dice Venus sin verlo y sin detener su camino.

-Y tú con Rachel-dice Leo logrando que Venus se detuviera-Tu dijistes que la vez muchas veces y ¿Por qué? Tratas de llevarte bien con ella aunque tú y ella dicen que se odian aunque en el fondo tu demuestras que te preocupas por ella pero luchando es la única manera que logras comprobarlo-dice poniéndose frente a ella- por dos razones lo haces ¿Verdad? Una por la muerte de su hermano y dos porque ese tipo que dijistes que jugo con ustedes la traiciono más ella, aunque no sé cómo la traiciono pero tu si sé que tu si te preocupas por ella.

-Tu jamás lo entenderías-dice Venus viéndolo seriamente.

-Lo haría si tú me lo explicaras-dice Leo viéndola seriamente.

-No puedo, lo siento-dice Venus pasándose a lado de él siguiendo su camino.

-¿Lo terca y orgullosa lo heredaste del lado de la que será mi esposa o de lado de la familia que se casó con mi descendencia hasta ti?-pregunta Le confundido.

-Como si te fuera a contestar-dice Venus entrando a la sala de juegos pero no entra ya que retrocede asustada-No está aquí.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Leo parándose a lado de ella viendo un cuarto con una televisión y muchos juguetes pero no había ninguna señal de Junior-Junior, Junior-entrando al cuarto de juego y moviendo todos los juguetes-¿Dónde estás?

-Posiblemente salió afuera, iré a buscarlo-dice Venus alejándose.

-Yo le preguntare a los demás-dice Leo corriendo hacia el Laboratorio.

* * *

-Bueno tienes razón Jocelyn, no podemos adelantar nada sin una muestra de baba-dice Donnie derrotado.

-Te lo dije-dice orgullosa.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-pregunta Serling y todos asienten- ¿Cómo conseguiremos una muestra de baba sin que ustedes terminen infectados? Yo puedo ir pero ellos me seguirían.

-Tienes razón, mejor pensemos en cómo conseguir esa baba-dice Cody pensativo.

-Y no terminar infectados-dice Jocelyn pensativa.

De pronto la puerta se abre y miran que entra Raph emocionado.

-Oigan chicos hay un Dojo súper genial abajo, tienen que probarlo-dice Raph emocionado.

-Tú creaste esta mansión, no dudo que haya un Dojo privado aquí ya que te gusta entrenar-dice Donnie divertido.

-Si pero obviamente ese Dojo está mucho más mejorado del que yo construiré-dice Raph presumido.

-¿Ahora quien está en las nubes?-dice Donnie divertido.

-Tú también lo estas con este laboratorio-dice Raph.

-¿Son siempre así?-pregunta Jocelyn a Cody y a Serling.

-Casi-contestan al mismo tiempo.

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿Han visto a Junior?!-pregunta Leo entrando al laboratorio.

-No-contestan todos al mismo tiempo confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa Leo?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Se supone que Junior está en el campo de juegos-dice Jocelyn confundida.

-Venus y yo fuimos por él y ya no estaba, ayúdenme a buscarlo-dice Leo desesperado.

-Tranquilo hermano que obviamente ese chamaco no está fuera de mis dominios-dice Raph tranquilo.

-Si pero acuérdate que hay gente que no son parte de este clan y quien sabe que le puedan hacer a Junior-dice Cody preocupado.

-Tienes razón, andando-dice Raph saliendo del laboratorio.

-Ya oyeron andando-dice Leo saliendo junto con Donnie y Jocelyn del laboratorio.

-No puedo creer que tendremos que buscar a ese demonio-dice Serling saliendo del laboratorio.

-Vamos Serling, quien sabe que problemas puede estar Junior-dice Cody corriendo.

* * *

***You took advantage of my willingness**

**To do anything for love**

**Now I'm the only one in pain**

**Will you please take it all away?***

**.**

***Never thought Born being A girl**

**I can love you and be burned**

**Now I will build a wall**

**To never get torn again***

**.**

***Although I'll say I hate you now**

**Though I'll shout and curse you out**

**I'll always have love for you**

**Because I am…. a girl***

Al terminar la canción la gente comienza a aplaudir como loca mientras que Amy que estaba parada en la fuente hace reverencia a todo su público.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dice Amy

-¡AMY, AMY, AMY AMY!-Grita todos incluso Mikey que estaba junto con Splinter.

-¿No le parece fantástica mi Tátara nieta maestro Splinter? En realidad si es muy famosa-pregunta Mikey orgulloso.

-Si lo es, tan fantástica para evitar que meditara con tantos gritos-dice Splinter un poco molesto pero a la vez orgulloso por el éxito de Amy.

Cuando Mikey junto con Splinter y Amy salieron de la mansión muchos sobrevivientes de Hong Kong y sirvientes reconocieron a Amy emocionados y comenzaron a pedirle autógrafos, fotos y que cantara y ella con mucho gusto acepto. Un Ninja saco su Karaoke para poner una de las canciones de Amy para que ella las cantara y con tantos gritos Splinter no pudo meditar.

-¡MIKEY, MAESTRO SPLINTER!-Grita Venus acercándose a ellos- ¿Han visto a Junior?

-No, no lo hemos visto-dice Splinter sorprendido.

Amy mira como Venus le preguntaba algo a Mikey a Splinter y por la mirada que tenía Venus comenzó a preocuparse.

-Atención a todos, tomare un pequeño descanso y después continuo-dice Amy bajando de la fuente y dirigiéndose hacia los demás-¿Qué pasa?

-Junior desapareció-dice Mikey asustado.

-¿Qué?-dice Amy sorprendida.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo rapi….

-Oye hermanita mira que rico helado de chocolate con vainilla me sirvieron-dice Junior caminando hacia su hermana.

-Ya lo encontré-dice Mikey aliviado.

Venus abraza con fuerza a su hermano mientras que él lo mira confundido y trata de que su helado no se caiga.

-¡Junior no vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¡No vuelvas a irte de una parte sin avisarme y más con lo que está pasando!-dice Venus aliviada pero molesta.

-Perdón hermana lo que pasa es que vi a Aurora afuera y salí a buscarla-dice Junior.

-Ahora que recuerdo ¿Quién es Aurora?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-¡VENUS!

Mikey, Amy y Splinter voltean y se sorprenden demasiado a ver a una niña tortuga de unos cuatro años, ojos azules, bandana roja que esta amarado como una trenza como Rachel, los mismo aparatos para el oxígeno y la gravedad del color de la bandana, piel verde un poco más clarito que el de Raph y llevaba una muñeca de una Kunoichi.

-Hola Aurora-saluda Venus abrazándola- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, me alegro que este a salvo de esa rara enfermedad-dice Aurora con una tierna sonrisa.

-Vaya si es una niña tortuga-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Es casi idéntica a Rachel cuando era niña-dice Amy sorprendida.

-WOW ¡Tú eres Amy!-dice Aurora emocionada corriendo hacia ella-Soy Aurora y me encantas tus películas ¿Me das tu autógrafo?-pregunta mientras extiende su muñeca emocionada.

-Claro pero mejor en un libro para no rayar tu muñeca-dice Amy nerviosa al recordar lo que Rachel le hizo.

-De acuerdo –dice Aurora un poco decepcionada.

-Mejor esto-dice Amy agarrando una piedra y la firma-listo ten.

-Gracias-dice emocionada.

Aurora mira a Splinter y se sorprende al ver que se parecía muchísimo a su ancestro Splinter.

-Oye tú me recuerdas a mi Tatara Tatara Tatara abuelo Splinter-dice Aurora sorprendida.

-Lo se eso ya me dijeron-dice divertido Splinter-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Aurora-contesta con una tierna sonrisa.

-Qué lindo nombre ¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunta Mikey poniéndose a la altura de Aurora.

-Cumpliré 5 pronto-dice Aurora emocionada.

-Wow que bien-dice Mikey acariciándole la cabeza pero luego se detiene al recordar algo extraño que dijo Aurora a Splinter-Oye dijistes Tarata Tarara Tara Abuelo Splinter-dice confundido.

-¡VAYA! Lo encontraron-dice Raph acercándose a ellos junto con los demás.

-Junior no vuelvas a hacer eso-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Perdón-dice Junior nervioso.

Los demás voltean y miran a Aurora y se sorprenden al ver a otra tortuga y más a una niña. Raph es el que se sorprende más, jamás imagino ver a una niña tortuga y menos de su descendencia.

-Hola chicos, les presento a Aurora-dice Mikey sonriendo divertido por la cara de los demás.

-¿Ella es Aurora?-pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

-No, no, no otro niño tortuga-dice Serling aterrado.

-¡UN ROBOT!-Grita Aurora corriendo hacia Serling.

-¡NO ALEJATE!-Grita Serling retrocediendo pero Aurora lo atrapa.

-Wow parece que Scott y Lara no perdieron el tiempo y tuvieron otro hijo-dice Jocelyn sorprendida.

-Y parece que esta niña es muy tranquila-dice Splinter viendo a Aurora tiernamente.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡ALEJATE AHO….

Serling no termina la frase ya que una bola de energía mana explota detrás de él asustándolo junto con los demás.

-Jamás se te ocurra gritarle a Aurora-dice Rachel viendo fríamente a Serling.

-¡MAMA!-Grita Aurora emocionada corriendo hacia Rachel.

-¡MAMA!-gritan todos menos Venus y Junior impactados.

-Si, es mi mama-dice Aurora parándose frente a ella.

-¿Como te has portado?-pregunta Rachel viendo con cariño a Aurora.

-Bien mami, oye mira a ese señor rata ¿No crees que se parece muchísimo a mi Tatara Tatara Tatara abuelo Splinter? Y ¿Esos chicos tortugas se parecen a sus hijos?-pregunta Aurora apuntándolos sorprendida.

-Sí, tus abuelos quieren hablarte de nuestros invitados-dice Aurora cargándola-vamos y después jugaras todo lo que quieras con ese robot que aceptara jugar contigo si no quiere acabar en pedazos-dice viendo con mirada de muerte a Serling.

-S…..Si…si claro que me encanta jugar con Aurorita-dice Serling aterrado.

-¡ADIOS NOS VEMOS DESPUES!-grita Aurora mientras entraba a la mansión junto con su madre.

-Estoy muerto-dice Serling aterrado.

-¡RACHEL ES MAMA!-Grita Raph impactado.

-Cálmate Raph-dice Donnie nervioso.

-¡Es que…es que no lo puedo creer… Rachel se mira de la misma edad de Venus y ya tiene una hija!-dice Raph sorprendido y enojado.

-En realidad tiene mi edad-dice Venus viéndolo seriamente.

-¡Fíjense!-dice Raph furioso.

Leo se queda muy pensativo por lo que acaban de descubrir pero comienza a recordar lo que dijo Venus sobre el engaño que le hizo ese tipo a Rachel y por la edad de la niña.

-¿Qué edad tiene Aurora?-pregunta Leo.

-4-contesta Junior.

-Junior ve a jugar donde te podamos ver-dice Venus seriamente.

-Ok-dice Junior corriendo.

-Cuatro años-dice Leo pensativo-Dime algo Venus ¿Cómo fue que engaño ese tipo a Rachel?-pregunta viéndola seriamente.

Venus mira que sus ancestros, las chicas, Cody y Serling la miran esperando la respuesta ya que olvidaron lo que Venus les conto sobre el tipo que jugo con los sentimientos de ambas pero engaño cruelmente a Rachel.

-De acuerdo, el la engaño dejándola embarazada-dice Venus nerviosa.

-¡¿QQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE?!-Gritan todos impactados.

-Lo que escucharon, se suponía que yo tenía que juntarme con él pero mi mama se enfermó y decidí quedarme con ella pero no pude avisarle pero Rachel si fue y esa noche todo cambio. Un mes después me iba juntar con el pero Rachel apareció y dijo que estaba embarazada y él se aterro ya que dijo que no era parte de su plan y la que se suponía que aposto que la que tenía que terminar embarazada tenía que ser yo no Rachel.-Dice Venus mientras le salía una lagrima-Las dos nos sentimos muy traicionadas y más Rachel, ella descargo todo su poder en el que lo dejo en silla de ruedas y en la cárcel porque descubrimos que él era mayor de edad, 21 años y nosotras apenas quince. Cuando veo a Aurora siempre recuerdo que si mi madre no se hubiera enfermado yo hubiera sido su madre.

-¡Ese maldito, lo quiero matar!-Dice Raph furioso.

-¡Rafael! Ese tipo ya consiguió su castigo y más lo de las sillas de ruedas-dice Splinter también enojado por lo que le hicieron a sus nietas.

-Pero que horrible-dice Amy asustada.

-No tiene perdón-dice Jocelyn enojada.

Venus se cubre el rostro para que no la vieran llorar pero Leo la abraza, Venus se sorprende pero ya no aguanta más y comienza a llorar.

-Tranquila, tranquila que ya paso y él jamás las volverá a lastimar-dice Leo consolándola.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Pobre Venus y Rachel por lo que les hizo ese infeliz.**

**La cancion es "Because im a Girl" de Kiss (English Version)**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus Reviews ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lamento mucho la demora pero no tenia ideas.**

**Pero ya volvi con este Fic**

**Advertencia: va a ver lenguaje de idiomas combinados así que *T:* significa traducción para que no tengan que ir al final de Chapter y se confundan **

**Si quieren saber porque habla un lenguaje de idiomas combinados tendran que ir al final del Chapter XD**

**Disfrutenlos y muchas gracias por sus Reviews ^^**

* * *

**When you tell me to beware,  
are you here, are you there  
Is it something I should know  
Easy come, easy go **

**.  
**

**Noodin your head,  
don´t hear a word I said,  
Ican´t communicate, when you wait  
don´t relate,  
**

**.**

**I try to talk to you  
but you never even knew,  
So what´s it gonna be  
Tell me can you hear me**

-Insisto, mi descendiente es ¡fantástica!-Dice Mikey orgulloso viendo a Amy cantar.

-Lo has dicho miles de veces-dice Donnie alejándose de Mikey junto con Jocelyn.

Splinter veía como Venus y Leo jugaban con Junior a atrapar la pelota, Venus había logrado tranquilizarse gracias a Leo que la consoló hasta que ella se sintió mejor. Pero aun estaba molesto por lo que ese chico les hizo a ella y a Rachel cuando eran una adolescentes inocentes, no sabia si estar orgulloso de Rachel por lo que le hizo pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Parece que necesitamos conseguir una muestra de baba para poder crear una cura-dice Cody a Donnie y Jocelyn.

-Si pero de seguro nadie querrá ir a conseguir baba sin terminar infectados-dice Jocelyn.

-En eso tiene razón, pero debemos de conseguirlo de algún modo-dice Donnie muy serio.

-Amo Cody ¿Se puso su bloqueador?-pregunta Serling.

-Si Serling, ya me lo puse-Dice Cody molesto.

-No se si creerle Amo Co….-Serling no termina la frase ya que la pelota le pego en la cara.

-Lo siento-dice Junior recogiendo la pelota.

-¡Primero soporte 4 tortugas y ahora tengo que soportar mas con dos niños! ¡¿Qué sigue ahora?!-pregunta Serling furioso.

-¡BELLO!-Grita una voz femenina infantil.

Serling voltea aterrado al igual que los demás y vieron a alguien que habían esperado volver a ver.

-¡BELLO!-grita Aurora corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡BELLO!-Grita Junior emocionado de verla.

-¿Qué significa bello?-pregunta Cody confundido a Venus.

-No se-contesta Venus.

-Sudah est che are ils-Dice Aurora emocionada parandose frente a Junior- ¿Why pas saya detto?-pregunta molesta **(T: Ya se quienes son ellos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijistes?**

-Quella shinai memiliki cru-dice Junior cruzando los brazos **(T: Porque no me habrías creído)**

-Vous avez motivo, jijiji desole-dice Aurora divertida **(Tienes mucha razón, jijiji perdon)**

-No te preocupes-dice Junior tranquilo.

-¿Qué dijeron?-pregunta Splinter confundido.

-Hablaron como 4 idiomas combinadas-dice Jocelyn sorprendida.

-Qué dijiste, cuatro idiomas combinadas ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Fue gracias a la maquina de idiomas 2000 de mi primo-contesta Venus.

-¿Qué es la maquina de idiomas 2000?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Yo contestare a eso, mi padre creo una maquina que ayuda a aprender el idioma que quieras a la perfección en dos segundos y al parecer esos niños lo usaron-dice Jocelyn viendo a Venus seriamente.

-Es cierto, jugaron con esa maquina el año pasado y exploto causando que ellos aprendieran 5 idiomas pero también lograron que la maquina les diera el don de combinarlas para que nadie les entiendan. Digamos que es la forma de que ellos se comunican-dice Venus viendo a los pequeños.

-Por eso digo que odio el futuro-dice Raph molesto.

-¡Ya se quienes son ustedes! ¡Es un placer conocerlo a todos!-dice Aurora emocionada.

-El placer es todo nuestro pequeña Ninja-dice el Maestro Splinter acariciando la cabeza de Aurora.

-Que bueno que ella no heredo lo mal humorada y violenta actitud de Raph y su madre-dice Mikey aliviado.

-Tu lo dijistes-dice Donnie también aliviado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran en esta época?-pregunta Aurora.

-No lo sabemos pequeña pero espero que pronto ya que extrañamos muchísimo nuestro hogar y a nuestros amigos-dice Mikey.

-Y yo me quiero ir porque odio el futuro-dice Raph molesto.

-¿Toujours es jadi?-pregunta Aurora a Junior apuntando a Raph **(T: ¿Siempre es así?)**

-Anda Oboete iru a tu ibu-dice Junior divertido **(T: Te recuerda a tu madre)**

-Muy gracioso-dice Aurora molesta.

-Oigan por favor hablen español-suplica Mikey.

-No te lo podemos prometer-dicen los niños al mismo tiempo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Que crueles-dice Mikey molesto.

-¡OIGAN MIREN!-Grita Amy apuntando la entrada.

Un lagarto de 1.99 metros ojos cafés oscuros, pelo negro, camisa negra sin mangas con la imagen del clan, pantalón y zapatos negros y una enorme katana en su espalda por una grieta abierta del campo y al entrar se cierra de inmediato. Los Ninjas del clan aparecieron y se pusieron alrededor de el con sus armas en la mano por si resulta estar infectados.

Los Ninjas están vestidos como los del Clan del Pie solo que tienen atado una cinta roja como la sangre en la cintura y tienen el símbolo del clan en el pecho.

-¡RYAN!-grita Aurora emocionada.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunta Cody sorprendido.

-El es Ryan es uno de los alumnos mas leales y favorito de Scott, además es el mejor amigo de Rachel-dice Venus viéndolo seriamente.

-Y tambien el mio-dice Aurora contenta

Scott aparece frente a el con Lara y Rachel y lo mira seriamente buscando alguna seña de que este apunto de transformarse en uno de los infectados. Al ver que no hay ninguna hace una señal a los Ninjas y ellos guardan sus armas y se retiran.

-Bienvenido Ryan ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-pregunta Scott viéndolo seriamente.

-Si Maestro-dice Ryan entregándole un frasco.

-Bien hecho Ryan, descansa-dice Scott alejándose junto con su esposa.

Ryan ve que Rachel aun estaba frente a el viéndolo con mucha seriedad el le regala una tierna sonrisa y ella solo da la vuelta y se va a la mansión.

Scott y Lara se acercan a Donnie, Jocelyn y Cody y le entregan el frasco.

-Pedí que les trajeran esto para que puedan encontrar una cura -dice Scott.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Cody viendo un gran contenido morado en el frasco.

-Baba de los infectados-contesta Lara.

-¡¿QQQUUUEEE?!-Dicen todos sorprendidos.

-Mandaron a alguien a conseguirla ¿Tiene idea del riesgo que metió a Ryan?-pregunta Venus molesta.

-Ryan es uno de mis mejores Ninjas en el clan, el vio como esos infectados atacan y por eso lo mande-dice Scott yéndose hacia la mansión.

-Tranquilos que Ryan sabe cuidarse solo, además a el le gusta los peligros-dice Lara siguiendo a su esposo.

-¿Qué fue lo que esa mujer vio a ese tipo?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-¡Oye! Te recuerdo que es mi descendiente-dice Raph golpeándolo en la nuca.

-Y mi abuelo-dice Aurora pateándolo en la pierna.

-¡AUCH!-Se que Mikey sobándose la pierna.

-Te lo mereces-dice Raph orgulloso de lo que hizo Aurora.

-Definitivamente es tu descendiente-dice Mikey adolorido.

-¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Con esto podremos conseguir la cura!-Dice Jocelyn emocionada

-Tienes razón, tenemos que ir al laboratorio-dice Cody.

Donnie asiente y él, Cody y Jocelyn corren de vuelta hacia el laboratorio para comenzar a encontrar la cura y descubrir que hizo Sh'Okanabo para que el sol no afectara a los infectados.

-Bueno, tendremos que quedarnos aquí un tiempo-dice Amy acercándose a Mikey- ¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-Esta niña si que patea bien fuerte-dice Mikey aun adolorido de su pierna.

-Untuk me fare colére jadi no akan kembali untuk passare-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos viéndolo seriamente **(T: Pues no me hagas enojar así no volverá a pasar)**

-En español por favor-suplica Mikey.

-Pequeña me gustaría hablar con tu madre ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?-pregunta Splinter.

-En el cuarto de armas, sígueme-dice Aurora agarrando la mano de Splinter y llevándolo hacia el cuarto de armas.

-¿Por qué quiere hablar con ella?-pregunta Amy.

-Yo creo que se porque-dice Leo viendo a Venus.

-_No puede ser, pierde el tiempo hablando con Rachel_-piensa Venus viendo seriamente la dirección en la que Splinter y Aurora se fueron.

* * *

Rachel estaba ocupada afilando sus armas: un par de Kamas. Pero se detiene al escuchar que la puerta se abre y se pone en guardia por si acaso es un ataque pero ve que es su hija que esta parada en la entrada y baja la guardia viéndola un poco seria.

-Aurora te dije muchas veces que toques primero-dice Rachel un poco seria.

-Lo siento mama, pero el abuelo Splinter quiere hablar contigo-dice Aurora.

-Porque no me sorprende-dice Rachel cruzando los brazos-Hazlo pasar y vete a jugar-dice mientras volvía a afilar sus armas.

-Si mama-dice Aurora yéndose.

El Maestro Splinter lentamente entra al cuarto de armas y se sorprende por la cantidad de armas que hay guardadas: Katanas, Naginatas, Sais, Kamas, Tessens y etc. Camina lentamente hacia donde esta Rachel y la mira preocupado.

-¿Qué deseas?-pregunta Rachel en tono serio sin verlo.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre que?-pregunta seria.

-¿Por qué no eres unida a tus primas? Veo que ustedes las unen un lazo como el que tienen mis hijos, ustedes pueden restaurar el lazo de la familia como lo era antes con mis hijos-dice Splinter un poco triste.

-Lazo…. Familia. No me hagas reír-dice Rachel guardando sus armas y viéndolo seriamente-No existe ningún lazo abuelo y jamás va a existir, además ellas no son mi familia ya que no tenemos relación sanguínea, lo único que nos une es que nuestros ancestros ósea sus hijos son hermano y eso es lo único que nos une-dice enojada- Recuerde que esta a cientos de años de casa así que mejor acepte la realidad-dice pasando a lado de el.

-Me cuesta aceptarlo pequeña, ustedes 4 son idénticas a mis hijos que parecen sus versiones femeninas y se que ustedes harían un excelente equi…

-¡Equipo!-termina la palabra furiosa-¡Equipo! Escuche bien abuelo, trabajar en equipo me traerá a la muerte o las llevara a ellas porque eso es lo que pasa cuando trabaja en equipo-dice furiosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿De donde sacastes que lleva a la muerte trabajar en equipo?-pregunta Splinter sorprendido

-Jamás lo entendería… ni usted ni nadie lo entenderá jamás-dice Rachel saliendo del cuarto de armas furiosa con lagrimas en los ojos.

El maestro Splinter mira sorprendido por la reacción de Rachel cuando menciono la palabra equipo, jamás se imagino que así se pondría o que así reaccionaria, parece que de todas Rachel es la mas difícil de sus descendientes de lo que se imagino.

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina este Chapter**

**Y sobre la combinación de idiomas es que el jueves fui al cine y vi la pelicula de Mi villano favorito 2 (Que por cierto se las recomiendo) y no se porque pero soñe que Junior y Aurora hablaban su idioma así que investigue el idioma de los Minions y resulta que es una combinación de Español, Ingles, Indio, Frances, Italiano y claro con palabras Banana en su idioma XD así que decidi hacer esa combinación pero sin la palabra Banana.**

**La cancion es 'FREAK THE FREAK OUT' de Victorious**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto adios**


	17. Chapter 17

Mikey estaba paseando por los alrededores mientras que Amy estaba dando un concierto gratis, él no podía creer lo que Raph construirá en el futuro.

-Si Raph construye esta mansión definitivamente me vendré a vivir aquí-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-Hola-saludan dos voces infantiles.

Mikey baja su vista y ve a la pequeña Aurora y a Junio sonriéndoles tiernamente.

-Hola amiguitos-saluda Mikey poniéndose a su altura-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Quería pedirte perdón por la patada, no sé qué me paso….yo no soy así-dice Aurora triste.

-¿Tu….Me estas pidiendo perdón?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido ya que jamás imagino a un descendiente de Raph disculpándose por darle un golpe.

-Sé que es difícil de creerlo pero Aurora es muy diferente a su familia al igual que su abuela, ella no es capaz de lastimar a nadie que no sea el enemigo-dice Junior con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si estoy arrepentida-dice Aurora bajando la vista.

-Hey, hey peque….. No este triste, si quieres mi perdón para que te sientas bien. Te perdono-dice Mikey con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Si-dice Mikey alzándola en brazos-te digo algo, me alegro que no te parezcas en la actitud a Raph porque pobrecita-dice en tono burlón.

-Jijijiji- ríe Aurora divertida.

-Oigan ¿Les digo algo?

Los niños asienten muy curiosos.

-Me di cuenta que no conozco bien o mejor dicho para nada este lugar ¿Podrían darme un recorrido?-pregunta Mikey.

-Yo no conozco mucho este lugar, porque cuando mi familia y yo venimos siempre me la paso cerca de la fuente del patio o en la zona de juegos-dice Junior.

-Yo sí, con gusto te lo enseño-dice Aurora con una tierna sonrisa.

-Muy bien señorita, tu eres la líder-dice Mikey bajando a la niña-guíanos, pero por favor habla en español-suplicando.

-Jijiji está bien. Bien caballeros, si me sigue por aquí los llevare a la zona donde entrenamos a los Ninjas-dice Aurora siendo seguida por los chicos.

-_Por fin, una descendiente de Raph que no es gruñona_-piensa Mikey emocionado.

* * *

-¿Qué trabajar en equipo la guiara a la muerte?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Sí, eso fue lo que ella dijo-dice Splinter con tristeza.

-¿Por qué ella diría eso?-pregunta Raph sorprendido.

-No lo sé hijo mío, me sorprendió mas la manera que ella me lo dijo. Es como si ella sufriera un trauma con eso de trabajar en equipo-dice Splinter sorprendido.

-Debe ser por lo de su hermano, digo nos dijeron que fue asesinado-dice Raph.

-¿Puede ser Raph? Pero dudo mucho que ella quiera contarnos lo que paso, parece que Venus es la única que podría contestarnos esa pregunta-dice Splinter.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está?-pregunta Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Se fue a meditar-contesta Leo.

-Al menos ella encontró un lugar tranquilo para meditar-dice Splinter levantándose.

-Dice que hay un sitio especial para meditar en el invernadero-dice Leo.

-¿Tengo un invernadero?-pregunta Raph sorprendido.

-Dijo que es de la mama de Rachel ya que sé que tu jamás construirías un invernadero-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Yo digo lo mismo-dice Splinter – bueno, si me disculpan yo también iré a ese invernadero a meditar ¿Por dónde está ese invernadero?

-Debe de dar la vuelta-dice Leo apuntando la dirección

-Gracias-dice Splinter yéndose.

-Algo me dice que ira a hablar con Venus-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-estoy contigo, pero no se…. Yo trate de hablar con ella pero parece que le es difícil la idea de hacer equipo con ellas-dice Leo con tristeza-me duele ver que ellas no sea unidas.

-Yo hable un poco con Rachel pero no quiere escuchar-dice Raph con los brazos cruzados.

-Me recuerda a alguien-dice Leo viendo a Raph.

-¡Yo no soy así!-dice Raph enojado.

-Si claro-dice Leo en tono burlón.

-Cuidado Leo porque te recuerdo que estas en mis dominios-dice Raph orgulloso.

-De hecho es el dominio de tus descendientes-dice Leo enarcando la ceja.

-Pero yo lo construí o construiré-dice Raph yéndose-bueno iré a ducharme.

-Sí, te urge-dice Leo yéndose.

Leo camina y se encuentra con Amy quien estaba escondida detrás de los arbustos.

-Hola-saluda Leo metiéndose en su escondite- ¿Qué haces?

-Escondiéndome-dice Amy sonriendo mientras apuntaba a sus fans que estaban buscándola desesperados-Te diré algo, ser famoso tiene ventajas y sus desventajas y una de esas desventajas es que siempre debes estar oculto de los fans y de lo paparazis-dice en tono burlón.

-Sí, eso es verdad en mi tiempo muchos famosos se quejan de ellos-dice Leo en tono burlón.

-Jajajajajaja ya me lo imagino-dice Amy divertida.

-Oye eres fantástica, encuentra un lado positivo con todo esto-dice Leo sonriéndole-eres idéntica a Mikey.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, eres muy positiva, divertida y haces travesuras aunque aún no lo veo pero estoy segura-dice Leo en tono burlón.

-Jajajajaja si, si hago travesuras y mi hermano también-dice Amy sonriendo divertida- me pregunto si sabrán lo que está pasando-dice viendo el cielo con tristeza.

-¿Los quieres mucho verdad?

-Claro Leo, son mi familia…. Escucha yo puedo ser la más rica de las descendiente que no lo niego lo soy pero el dinero viene y se va pero la familia es más importante. Renunciaría mi carrera por mi familia-dice viendo el cielo.

-Y eso me hace sentí muy orgulloso de ti-dice Leo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Oye jajajajajaja no soy una niña-dice Amy divertida.

-Pero actúas como una-dice Leo divertido.

-No es cierto-dice Amy fingiendo sentir ofendida ya que en el fondo si se siente como una niña.

-Oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunta Leo nervioso.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Amy curiosa.

-Si tú y las chicas tuvieran que trabajar en equipo ¿Tu estarías de acuerdo?-pregunta nervioso.

-Vaya…. Jamás en mi vida pensé en eso-dice Amy sorprendida pero le regala una tierna sonrisa- pero sería increíble.

-¿Qué dijistes?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Seria increíble, sería una gran oportunidad de conocernos mejor y volver a unir la familia. Mi bisabuela siempre tenía la esperanza de que algún día una línea de descendencia uniera a la familia de nuevo y volverían a formar las Tortugas Ninjas-dice Amy con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Tu bisabuela?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Sí Miwa, la hija de Mikey. Ella murió cuando yo tenía 8 años, siempre me hablaba de ustedes y de cómo los extraña…-Amy se cubre la boca asustada-Hay no te dije el nombre de la hija de Mikey, hay no me van a matar por revelarles algo-dice asustada.

-Tranquila que no le diré a nadie-dice Leo tranquilo-tu tranquila.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Lo prometo-dice Leo.

-De acuerdo-dice aliviada.

-¿Pero enserio no te molesta la idea?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Para nada, sería un honor cumplir el sueño de mi bisabuela-dice Amy sonriendo tiernamente.

-Al igual que Mikey yo estoy orgulloso de ti-dice Leo sonriendo sintiendo orgullo por su Tátara sobrina nieta.

-Gracias.

-Y dime, que cosa te hablaba mi sobrina-dice Leo contento de saber el nombre de uno de los hijos de sus hermanos.

-Muchas cosas, no te las diré todas pero te diré lo que me hablaban de ustedes-dice Amy.

-Soy todo oídos.

* * *

Splinter entra al invernadero y se sorprende de ver tantos arboles de flores sakuras alrededor, flores de muchos colores, plantas de otros países en un solo invernadero y un rio con una pequeña cascada. Se notaba que la mama de Rachel le encantaba mucho la naturaleza

-Este lugar es hermoso-dice Splinter sorprendido.

-Abuelo ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Venus sorprendida sentada con las piernas cruzadas cerca de un árbol de sakura.

-Escuche que estabas en este lugar y te estaba buscando-dice Splinter acercándose a ella.

-Déjeme adivinar, Rachel no lo escucho-dice Venus cruzando los brazos.

-Me escucho un poco pero se enojó-dice Splinter con tristeza.

-Le dije que no vale la pena hablar con ella, hablar con Rachel es como estar hablando con la pared-dice Venus en tono serio.

-Tiene el triple de la actitud de Raph-dice Splinter sentándose frente a ella-Venus, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es abuelo?

-Rachel dice que trabajar en equipo la lleva a la….

-Muerte-completa Venus la oración-Aun sigue ella con eso y de seguro usted ¿Quiere saber porque ella piensa eso verdad?

Splinter suelta un fuerte suspiro y asiente.

-Inicio en el día que mataron a su hermano Riku, ella no pudo hacer nada estaba herida y uno de los asesinos le dijo que eso le paso por trabajar con ella, que trabajar en equipo es un estorbo cuando hay heridos….. Desde ese entonces ella piensa así y trabaja sola-dice Venus viendo el rio.

-A ella le aterra la idea de trabajar en equipo…. Tiene un trauma-dice Splinter sorprendido.

-Sí, tiene miedo de que si ella trabaja en equipo otra vida se destruya-dice Venus viéndolo con tristeza-y se refugia en esa dura actitud que tiene.

-Es por eso que empezó a llorar-dice Splinter levantándose-de haber sabido hubiera encontrado otra manera de hablar con ella.

-Sus padres la llevaron con muchos Psicólogos y ninguno ha podido ayudarla, Aurora es la única que logra que sus tristezas y su odio desaparezcan…. Aurora es su tesoro más valioso en su vida y si ella le pasa algo de seguro Rachel no lo soportaría-dice viéndolo con tristeza.

-Venus ¿Tú quieres a Rachel como tu hermana cierto?-pregunta Splinter sorprendido.

-Las dos caímos en un horrible juego y desde mucho antes yo la quiero como mi hermana, antes éramos amigas pero empezamos a pelear y esas peleas empeoraron cuando su hermano murió y ese chico la embarazara….. Por eso trato de mantenerme alejada de ella para que pueda estar tranquila-dice Venus viendo el suelo-por eso le digo Abuelo….jamás podremos ser un equipo como sus hijo son.

-Te equivocas pequeña, si pueden hacerlo-dice Splinter yéndose del invernadero.

-Lo dudo-dice Venus volviendo a meditar.

* * *

-Y aquí esta nuestra piscina privada-dice Aurora mostrando una piscina de 4 metros.

-Wow-dicen Mikey y Junior sorprendido.

-No puedo meterme porque aún no sé nadar aunque sea parte un animal acuática porque soy una tortuga pero ya saben, adultos-dice Aurora cruzando los brazos.

-Dímelo a mí-dice Mikey en tono burlón-Oye…. ¿Tienen un restaurante privado aquí? Tengo hambre-dice sobándose le estómago.

-No, pero tenemos un chef privado, vamos a pedirle que te haga algo de comer-dice Aurora guiándolos hacia la mansión.

-¡Un chef privado! ¡Genial!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Ese chef es el mejor, no tanto como el de mi casa-dice Junior orgulloso.

-Si como no Junior-dice Aurora en tono burlón.

-Oigan ustedes sí que son buenos amigos-dice Mikey.

-Los mejores, aunque su madre y mi hermana pelean no les importa que ella y yo seamos amigos-dice Junior acercándose a ella-somos amigos para siempre.

-Los mejores-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-_Genial, ellos no heredaron la necesidad de pelearse como Leo y Raph o el de Venus y Rachel. Estos niños sí que son un ejemplo a seguir_-piensa Mikey orgulloso de los niños-¿Qué planean ser cuando sean grandes?

-Yo ser un gran líder de mi clan-dice Junior orgulloso.

-Y yo ser una gran Kunoichi, mejor que mi madre y ser una gran líder de mi clan-dice Aurora emocionada.

-Y lo serán, ya lo verán-dice Mikey orgulloso-vamos que tengo hambre-dice divertido

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leemos muy pronto**

**Adiós cuídense**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos, realmente pido una gran disculpa por no continuarla T.T**

**Pero tratare de seguirle esta historia lo más rápido que pueda.**

**La seguiré porque muchos me dijeron que le siguiera ^^**

**Es que estoy inspirada en la de Misteriosa como el lado oscuro de la luna XD**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

Rachel estaba viendo por la ventana de su cuarto a su hija llevándose a Mikey y a Junior hacia la cocina, los veía sonriendo con ternura ya que su hija y su familia son lo único que le permite seguir adelante pero su hija era su mundo y su sol de cada mañana. Por ella luchaba para hacerla feliz.

-Rachel-dice Lara entrando a su cuarto-hija es hora de tu medicina.

Rachel suelta un fuerte suspiro molesta.

-Mama, no entiendo ¿Por qué me dan medicinas?-pregunta Rachel molesta-me acabas de dar una hace casi una hora y media-dice cruzando los brazos.

-Ya se hija pero… tu salud nos preocupa mucho-dice Lara sonriendo con ternura.

-Y por la de mi hija-dice Rachel tranquilizándose un poco-No entiendo porque mama, ¿Por qué tú y mi papa me llevan con el mismo doctor, me dan muchas medicinas y eviten que me enfade desde hace dos años?-pregunta confundida.

-Es que así yo estaba cuando te tuve, después de casi tres años de dar luz las anoditas deben de tomar unas medicinas especiales después de dar vida a sus crías-dice Lara sonriéndole-vamos hija.

Rachel voltea una vez más hacia la ventana buscando señales de su hija pero ve que ya no está, mira a su madre y asiente saliendo de su cuarto.

Lara suelta un fuerte suspiro de alivio y de tristeza y sale del cuarto.

-Buena mentira-dice Venus recargada fuera del cuarto.

-V….Venus hola-dice Lara regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-¿Cuánto llevas escuchando?

-Desde hace poco, me dirigía al laboratorio donde están los nerds pero escuche todo-dice Venus viéndola un poco seria-me escondí para que no me viera y se enojara como siempre.

-Gracias Venus-dice Lara agradecida.

-¿Cuándo piensan decírselo?-pregunta Venus preocupada.

-No, no podemos-dice Lara con tristeza.

-Tienen que hacerlo-dice Venus agarrándola tiernamente del hombro-yo sé lo que ustedes están pasando, lo conozco perfectamente, pero si Rachel no lo sabe no controlara su humor y lo peor se adelantara.

-Ya se-dice Lara soltando una lagrima-pero no pienso decírselo a mi hija y tú debes de seguir prometiendo que jamás se lo dirás a ella a Aurora ni a nadie-suplica.

Venus la mira por unos momentos y suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-Lo prometo-dice Venus con tristeza.

Lara asiente agradecida y se va.

-_Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo podre ocultar que Rachel tiene una enfermedad que está acabando con su vida_-piensa Venus con tristeza yéndose.

* * *

_Mientras en la cocina_

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba este platillo?-pregunta Splinter curioso viendo su plato.

-Fideos chinos con pollo-contesta el chef que es un humano común y corriente.

-Mmmm delicioso-dice Splinter saboreando la comida.

-Hola abuelo-saludan Aurora y Junior entrando la cocina junto con Mikey.

-Hola Maestro Splinter-saluda Mikey.

-Hola Miguel Ángel, Junior y la pequeña Aurora-dice Splinter sonriendo con ternura-deben de comer estos fideos chinos con pollo, están deliciosos.

-Gracias por la sugerencia Maestro Splinter, denme eso por favor-dice Mikey hambriento.

-A mí también-dicen Junior y Aurora al mismo tiempo.

-Enseguida-dice el chef encendiendo la estufa.

-Maestro Splinter no creerá todo lo que se perdió, Aurora nos enseñó a Junior y a mi muchos lugares de su mansión. Esto celoso de Raph, el creara esta mansión-dice Mikey celoso.

-créeme que yo también estoy sorprendido-dice Splinter comiendo.

-Pues créanlo-dice Raph entrando a la cocina-créanme cuando les diga que yo creare esta mansión-dice orgulloso.

-No presumas-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-Jajajajajajaja-Aurora ríe divertida.

-Hola chicos-saludan leo y Amy al mismo tiempo entrando a la cocina.

-Hola Amy ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta Junior.

-Huyendo de mis fans y Leo me ayudaba-dice Amy sentándose a lado de Mikey-denme lo que pidieron ellos pro favor.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres Amy Wilde!-dice el chef emocionado-¡DEME SU AUTOGRAFO POR FAVOR!-suplica entregándole su sombrero de chef y una libreta.

-Claro-dice Amy amablemente firmando en donde le pidió-listo.

-Gracias, y no se preocupe le preparare el mejor platillo-dice el chef volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Así es todo el tiempo?-pregunta Mikey viendo con orgullo a Amy.

-Si-dice Amy divertida.

-Oye Aurora ya es la hora de la medicina de tu mama-dice el Chef apuntando el reloj.

-Es cierto, iré a verla-dice Aurora levantándose.

-Medicina-dicen todos menos Junior y el chef.

-Sí, mi mama esta enfermita y le dan medicinas-dice Amy parada cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué tiene tu Rachel?-pregunta Raph.

-Mis abuelos dicen que tiene gripe, nos vemos luego-dice Aurora yéndose.

-Nos vemos-dice Raph.

-Listo caballeros, madame-dice el chef sirviéndoles de comer.

-Gracias-dice Amy.

-Junior ¿Tu sabes que tiene Rachel?-pregunta Leo.

Junior niega con la cabeza y comienza a comer.

-Hola chicos-saluda Venus entrando a la cocina.

-Hola Venus-saludan todos.

-¿Qué comen?

-Arroz Chino con pollo-contesta Splinter comiendo.

-Genial, yo quiero uno por favor-dice Venus amablemente al chef.

-Enseguida señorita Venus-dice el chef sirviéndole.

-Oye Venus ¿Qué tiene Rachel?-pregunta Raph.

-¿De qué hablas Raph?-pregunta Venus confundida.

-Es que quieren saber que tiene Rachel porque el chef le recordó a Aurora que su madre tiene que tomar medicinas por la gripe que tiene-dice Junior mientras comía.

Venus se asusta al oír eso, no podía decirles lo que le pasa a Rachel, se lo prometió a Lara y a Scott.

-Tiene una gripe pero esta todo bajo control-dice Venus nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Leo sin creerle nada a Venus.

-Sí, solo tengo hambre-dice Venus sentándose a lado de su hermano al momento que el chef le entregaba su comida-gracias.

-Cómo que Venus oculta algo-dice en voz baja Leo a Splinter, sus hermanos y a Amy.

-Si hijo mío, siento que algo nos oculta Venus de Rachel-dice Splinter en voz baja viendo a sus hijos y nieta-pero no podemos obligarla a que nos lo diga, tarde o temprano lo hará.

-Espero-dice Amy preocupada.

-¿_Qué tendrá Rachel?-_piensa Raph preocupado.

* * *

New York

Sh'Okanabo estaba viendo en su pantalla como la infección se está propagando por todo el mundo.

-Pronto, muy pronto se cumplirá el día del comienzo y el mundo será mío-dice Sh'Okanabo sonriendo maléficamente.

-Amo-dice Viral apareciendo detrás de el-las malvadas tortugas lo llaman.

-Espero que sea buenas noticas-dice Sh'Okanabo molesto- ¡Ponlos en la pantalla!

-Si Amo-dice Viral acercándose a los controles de la computadora.

De un instante su pantalla se mostraba a Dark Leonardo.

-Y bien-dice Sh'Okanabo molesto.

-Encontramos la dirección de Rachel-dice Dark Leonardo.

-Excelente-dice Sh'Okanabo sonriendo con malicia.

-Pero tenemos un problema-dice Dark Leonardo.

-¿Qué problema?-pregunta Sh'Okanabo furioso.

-Mire-dice Dark Leonardo mostrando el campo de fuerza.

-Maldita sea, un campo de fuerza hecho por anoditas-dice Sh'Okanabo furioso-esos malditos extraterrestres.

-No tenemos idea de cómo entras, es muy fuerte ese campo-dice Dark Raphael a lado de Dark Leonardo.

-Ni yo, por eso jamás pude gobernar su mundo-dice Sh'Okanabo furioso.

-Amo si me permite, o tengo la manera-dice viral.

-Habla-dice Sh'Okanabo sin verla.

-Eh creado una manera de destruir un campo de energía mana creado por máximo 10 anoditas-dice Viral.

Al oír eso Sh'Okanabo sonríe maléficamente.

-Excelente, envíale tu aparato Viral y más te vale que no falle-ordena Sh'Okanabo

-Como usted lo ordene amo-dice Viral yéndose.

-Y ustedes dos, no se muevan de ahí y prepárense para atacar-ordena Sh'Okanabo sonriendo con malicia-esas tortugas ya no tienen a donde ir.

* * *

Mientras tanto

Donnie junto con Cody y Jocelyn buscaba una cura para poder salvar a todos de la infección provocada por Sh'Okanabo. Mientras que Serling se ocultaba de Rachel y Aurora, sobre todo de Rachel.

-¿Cómo va todo Cody?-pregunta Donnie acercándose a él.

-Muy bien Donnie, encontré químicos que jamás había visto en la baba de las semillas de Sh'Okanabo-dice Cody.

-Estas se parecen a un producto, pero cuando las analicemos sabremos que es-dice Jocelyn viendo por el telescopio las muestras.

-De un producto-dicen Donnie y Cody sorprendidos

-Sí, véanlo-dice Jocelyn haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de un producto?-pregunta Cody viendo por el telescopio.

-Porque mi padre creo dos cremas especiales para la piel-dice Jocelyn orgullosa.

-¿Por qué Sh'Okanabo podría un producto a sus semillas?-pregunta Cody confundido.

-No lo sé Cody, pero lo vamos a averiguar-dice Donnie agarrando las muestras.

-¿De casualidad Jocelyn tu padre creo una manera de mantener a los mal humorados y peligrosos lejos de los robots inocentes?-pregunta Serling asustado.

-Por desgracia no-dice Jocelyn en tono burlón.

-Moriré-dice Serling aterrado.

-Los robots no mueren, se apagan-corrige Jocelyn.

-Gracias Jocelyn-dice Serling molesto

-No ayudes-dice Cody.

-Perdón-dice Jocelyn divertida.

-Bien, meteremos estas muestras a la computadora y en dos horas sabremos los resultados-dice Donnie metiendo las muestras a la computadora.

-En realidad durara cuatro horas-dice Jocelyn viendo la computadora.

-Por eso digo que en cuatro horas lo sabremos-dice Donnie divertido.

-En cuanto sepamos que le puso Sh'Okanabo a sus semillas podremos encontrar la cura-dice Cody.

-Así es, pero ahora ¿Quién tiene hambre?-pregunta Donnie hambriento.

-Yo-contestan Cody y Jocelyn emocionados y hambrientos.

-¿Vienes Serling?-pregunta Cody.

-Y ver a Rachel y a su hija, no gracias-dice Serling asustado.

-Como quieras-dice Cody saliendo del laboratorio junto con Donnie y Jocelyn.

-Quiero seguir con mis funciones intactas-dice Serling asustado.

-¡SERLING!-grita Aurora desde los pasillos.

-¡Mama!-dice Serling ocultándose debajo de las mesas-Quiero vivir por favor.

* * *

-¡SERLING! ¡SERLING ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?-grita Aurora viendo todos lados buscandolo-Mama no veo a Serling por ningún lado-dice viendo a Rachel detrás de ella.

-No te preocupes peque que pronto aparecerá-dice Rachel viendo enojada por todas partes-pero primero vamos a comer.

-Si mami, tengo hambre-dice Aurora sonriendo divertida.

-Jijiji-dice Rachel cargando a su hija-¿Te eh dicho que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida?

-Sí, porque soy tú más grande tesoro-dice Aurora sonriendo.

-Así es-dice Rachel viendo con ternura a su hija.

Rachel abraza a su hija mientras que ambas se dirigían hacia la cocina sin darse cuenta que Lara y Scott los observaban desde lejos.

-El doctor dice que aún hay esperanza de salvarla-dice Scott abrazando a su esposa con ternura.

-Pero también dijo que habría posibilidades de que no-dice Lara con tristeza- ya perdimos a nuestro hijo….. no quiero perder a mi hija-dice llorando.

-No la perderemos, ya lo veras-dice Scott abrazando a su esposa-no perderemos a nuestra hija. Pero acuérdate que no podemos permitir que ella ni Aurora se enteren para que no sufran, que lo disfruten que es lo importante-dice con ternura.

Lara asiente sin dejar de llorar por el destino de su hija y por lo que puede sufrir su nieta si Rachel no logra vencer su enfermedad. Pero el problema es que su mal humor aceleraba lo peor de su enfermedad y eso complicaba las cosas.

-¡ABUELITOS!-grita Aurora viéndolos-¿Vienen a comer?

-No Aurorita, después-dice Scott viendo con ternura a su nieta.

-Abuelita ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunta Aurora preocupada.

-Tengo algo en el ojo-dice Lara sonriendo con ternura limpiándose.

-Bueno-dice Aurora yéndose.

* * *

_Mientras en la cocina_

-Mmmmm esto esta delicioso-dice Donnie comiendo el pollo.

-Lo es-dice Mikey comiendo su tercer plato.

-Llevas comiendo tres platos de lo mismo, se nota que te gusto-dice Amy sorprendida.

-Ya lo dijistes-dice Mikey sin dejar de comer.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunta Venus divertida.

-Siempre-contestan Leo, Raph y Donnie al mismo tiempo.

-Hola-saluda una voz femenina

Todos voltean y Splinter se queda en shock al ver una bella joven de la edad de Rachel y de Venus parada frente a ellos de piel un poco morena, azul celestes como los de Raph y un largo cabello negro que le llega a la cintura.

-T….Tang Shen-dice Splinter en shock.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Una vez más disculpen las molestias.**

**Si quieren saber qué hace Tang Shen ahí no se pierdan el prox chapter.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

-T….Tang Shen-dice Splinter en shock

Todos menor Venus y Junior se impactaron al ver a la mujer que era el verdadero amor de Hamato Yoshi, Splinter no podía creerlo que después de tantos años desde que fue asesinada la ha vuelto a ver, podía ver que esta de igual de hermosa desde la última vez que la vio. Pero también se sorprendio de verla vestida de blusa negra sin mangas, pantalón negro y botas negras ya que ella siempre usaba un kimono blanco.

-No…No puede ser, se supone que ella murió hace muchos años-dice Raph impactado.

-Sabía que así se pondrían-dice la chica cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué esperabas?-dice Venus volviendo a comer.

-¡Hola a todos!-dice Aurora entrando.

-Hola Aurora-saluda Junior.

Aurora se dirigía a su asiento pero se detiene al ver las caras impactados de sus ancestros, Cody, Jocelyn y Amy, fija su vista de la chica que está viendo y camina hacia ella.

-Mama ¿Por qué te miran así?-pregunta Aurora confundida.

-¡Mama!-dicen Impactados.

-Se nota que no me reconocieron-dice sonriendo en forma burlona cruzando los brazos.

-Espera, Rachel-dice Leo impactado.

-La misma-dice Rachel moviendo su reloj convirtiéndose en una tortuga mutante-¿sorprendidos?

Todos tienen sus ojos como plato viéndola en shock.

-Parece que si-dice Aurora divertida.

El Maestro Splinter se levanta y camina lentamente hacia ella aun en shock.

-P…Podrías-dice Splinter apuntando el reloj.

Rachel lo mira confundida por un momento pero asiente y se vuelve a transformar en humana.

El Maestro Splinter se acerca más a ella para verla de cerca, siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver el rostro de Tang Shen.

-Hace tiempo que no miraba ese rostro-dice Splinter sonriendo con ternura.

-Por Tang Shen verdad, no se preocupe que se me la historia-dice Rachel tranquila.

-¿Cómo es posible que te transformes en ella con tu reloj?-pregunta Mikey impactado.

-No se los dijiste –dice Rachel viendo enojada a Venus.

-No creí que fuera necesario-dice Venus viéndola enojada.

-¿Decirnos que?-pregunta Leo confundido.

Venus los mira seriamente y suspira.

-Rachel es la reencarnación de Tang Shen-dice Venus volviendo a comer.

-¡SU REENCARNACION!-gritan impactados.

-Si-dice Rachel tapándose los oídos-auch-quejándose.

-R…Rachel es….es la reencarnación de la novia de Hamato Yoshi-dice Mikey impactado-creo que voy a desmayarme.

-No es para tanto Mikey-dice Rachel sentándose un poco lejos de todos-lo mismo que le sirvió a ellos por favor.

-Enseguida-dice el Chef.

-Es fácil para ti decir eso-dice Donnie.

-Créanme que jamás me imagine eso-dice Amy impactada.

-Ni yo, ya que no la eh visto en muchísimos años-dice Jocelyn.

Amy asiente sorprendida.

-Y no olvide su agua especial-dice Venus sin verlos.

-Ahora tú empezaras con eso-dice Rachel furiosa.

-Es por tu bien Rachel-dice Venus sin verla.

-Tiene razón-dice el Chef dándole su agua-aquí tiene sus pastillas-dice entregándole las pastillas.

-Odio esto-dice Rachel viendo asqueada las pastillas.

-¿Es necesario que tomes esas pastillas?-pregunta Raph acercándose a ella.

-Por desgracias si-dice Rachel molesta agarrando las pastillas -mis padres exageran conmigo desde la muerte de mi hermano.

-Debes de entender que solo quieren protegerte-dice Leo.

-Como sea-dice Rachel molesta.

Splinter la mira sonriendo.

-_Es muy idéntica físicamente a Tang Shen pero en espíritu no se parecen en nada_-piensa Splinter divertido.

-Aquí tiene señorita-dice el Chef entregándole el plato a Rachel.

-Gracias-dice Rachel comenzando a comer.

-Mami, olvidaste tomarte tus pastillas primero-dice Aurora enojada.

-Así cierto-dice Rachel un poco molesta, ya que no se atreve a enojarse con su hija, agarra las pastillas y de mala gana se las toma-feliz

-Si-dice Aurora contenta.

Rachel niega divertida la cabeza y comienza a comer.

-¿Cómo va con la cura?-pregunta Amy.

-Pues primero investigamos que fue lo que Sh'Okanabo le puso a sus semillas para que el sol no los afecte-dice Donnie en tono serio.

-¿Encontraron algo?-pregunta Raph

-Encontramos rastros de un producto en la baba-dice Cody.

-Un producto-dice Mikey confundido.

-Un producto cosmético como una crema por ejemplo-dice Jocelyn-aunque estoy segura que utilizo un protector solar ya que no les afecta más el sol-dice en tono serio.

-Sí, puede ser posible-dice Donnie y Cody.

-Solo falta saber que producto uso, lo sabremos en cuatros horas-dice Donnie.

-¿Por qué en cuatro horas?-pregunta Rachel.

-Porque con todo lo que está pasando el nivel de velocidad en las computadoras ha disminuido-contesta Jocelyn.

-Genial-dice Rachel molesta.

-No te preocupes Rachel, en cuanto encontremos la cura nos iremos-dice Venus molesta.

-Mi problema no es con ellos, es contigo-dice Rachel enojada levantándose-se me fue el hambre.

-Tienes que comer-dice Venus levantándose de la mesa y siguiéndola-¡Rachel!

Todos vieron sorprendidos la escena, Leo y Splinter vieron con tristeza lo que paso ya que les dio entender que Rachel odia profundamente a Venus y que será difícil que sean un equipo.

-¿Alguien quiere postre?-pregunta el chef.

-¡YO!-gritan los niños emocionados.

-¡Nosotros también!-dicen Mikey y Amy al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Venus siguió a Rachel hasta el patio trasero donde está la alberca.

-¡Rachel detente!-dice Venus siguiéndola.

-Oblígame-contesta Rachel molesta sin detenerse.

-¡Rachel detente ya!-ordena Venus parándose frente a ella-tienes que regresar a la cocina y comer, es por tu bien.

-¿No crees que yo debo de decidir que si debo regresar a comer o no?-pregunta Rachel molesta cruzando los brazos.

-Pues con esa actitud no-contesta Venus en tono serio.

-Ah enserio-dice Rachel molesta.

-Rachel debes de entender que tienes un problema, la última vez que nos vimos y peleamos te desmayaste-dice Venus preocupada.

-Desde hace dos años estoy así-dice Rachel molesta-el doctor me dijo que solo es algo de mi especie anodita, que pronto se me quitara. Aunque no tan pronto.

-También el doctor te dijo que no debes de enojarte demasiado y es lo primero que desobedeces-dice Venus sintiéndose mal por mentirle.

-Pues tú tienes la culpa de eso, tu siempre tienes la culpa señorita perfecta cuya vida es totalmente maravillosa-dice Rachel furiosa.

Venus mira con mucha tristeza a Rachel ya que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Tú crees que eres la única que ha sufrido? ¿Tú crees que mi vida es perfecta?-pregunta Venus con tristeza y enojo-Pues fíjate que no Rachel, yo también perdí a seres queridos… perdí a mi padre hace tres años, mi tío falleció hace dos meses y ahora mi madre, mi primo y mi clan han sido infectados-dice soltando una lagrima-¿Crees que yo tuve la culpa de eso?

-No, sé que no tuviste la culpa de eso-contesta Rachel molesta-pero tú te salvaste de que el hombre que entregaste tu corazón te lo devolviera en millones de pedazos-dice adolorida.

- Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso esa noche Rachel, mi madre se enfermó además yo no te pedí que fueras y le mintieras que yo me olvide de la cita-dice Venus molesta-lo que te paso esa noche no fue mi culpa.

-Vete al demonio-dice Rachel mientras que sus ojos se tornan rojo sangre y le dispara energía mana lanzándola a la alberca.

Venus logra salir volando de la alberca mostrando sus ojos morados con pupilas como la de los gatos.

-No quiero pelear contigo Rachel-dice Venus tratando de mantener la calma.

-Lastima-dice Rachel volviendo a lanzarle otra bola de energía.

Venus logra evitarlas al momento que su boca comienza a brillar y lanza bolas de fuego hacia Rachel pero ella logra evitarlas poniendo frente un campo de energía.

-No que no querías pelear-dice Rachel en tono burlón.

-No juegues con eso Rachel-dice Venus seriamente mientras comenzaba a descender-no quiero-dice tocando tierra firme.

-Pues no me hagas enojar-dice Rachel yéndose pero se detiene y voltea a verla con una maliciosa sonrisa-Por cierto ¿Le dijiste a nuestros ancestros que tú y tu hermanito también tienen poderes por el lado de su padre?-pregunta en tono burlón.

Venus la mira asustada al oír eso, con esa expresión fue suficiente para Rachel.

-Veo que no-dice Rachel en tono burlón.

-¿Qué querías que dijera?-pregunta Venus enojada-Oigan chicos sabían que mi padre es un extraterrestre que antes era uno de los asesinos en serie más buscando en la galaxia, pero lo dejo para casarse con mi madre… tengo miedo que sientan una gran decepción porque por mi sangre y la de Junior corre la sangre de un hombre que le arrebato vidas a cientos seres de otros planetas-dice con tristeza.

-Si de un extraterrestre que al igual que mi madre tiene el don de cambiar de apariencia, y déjame decirte que tu heredaste la mayor parte de los poderes de tu querido padre-dice Rachel sonriendo-el poder de volar, piel dura como el acero ya que ninguna bala ni espada puede atravesarte y el poder de lanzar bolas de fuego mientras que tu hermanito solo heredo el poder de la piel dura-dice en tono burlón.

-Tu sabes que mi hermano no sabe nada del pasado de mi padre, y tú debes de seguir cumpliendo esa promesa-dice Venus adolorida.

-Mira yo no tengo ningún problema con tu hermano, es un niño y lo único que quiero es que este bien-dice Rachel viéndola seriamente-y no lo hago por ti, lo hago por él. Ahora déjame en paz-dice furiosa yéndose.

-Lo hare-dice Venus furiosa yéndose.

Rachel se detiene frente a un árbol ya que comenzaba a sentirse mareada, siente algo liquido saliendo por su nariz y al tocarlo ve que es sangre.

-No de nuevo-dice Rachel molesta sacando su pastilla y se la toma-ya ha pasado dos años ¿Cuándo terminara esta tortura?-pregunta furiosa al momento que sentía que la pastilla estaba haciendo efecto y su mareo desaparecía-Mucho mejor-dice contenta.

Rachel comienza a dirigirse al invernadero cuando escucha a un bebe llorar, sigue el ruido y mira a una joven con un bebe llorando en sus brazos.

-¿Cuándo terminara esta pesadilla?-pregunta una señora aterrada.

-Solo falta que seamos los únicos sobrevivientes-dice un anciano.

-Ya, ya bebe todo saldrá bien-dice la joven tratando de calmar al bebe.

Rachel ve que todos están aterrados con lo que está pasando, ella también lo está pero lo oculta ya que nunca le ha gustado mostrar su lado débil.

-Cuatro horas-dice Rachel recordando lo que Donnie y Jocelyn dijeron-No podemos esperar cuatro horas-dice corriendo hacia la mansión.

* * *

-Mmmmm ¡Que rico, ya estoy satisfecho!-dice Mikey sobándose el estómago.

-Quien no estaría satisfecho después de comerse seis platos de pollo frito con arroz chino-dice Amy sorprendida.

-Pues tu Tátara abuelo Mikey-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo descendientes-dice Raph.

-Oye Amy, escuche en una de la entrevistas de tu hermano que tú tienes un hermoso cuento que lo cuentas a los niños-dice Aurora.

-Así, es un cuento que mi Bisabuela me contaba desde que yo era un bebe-dice Amy sonriendo.

-Cuéntanosla-dice Aurora.

-Si, por favor-suplica Junior

-Yo también quiero oírla-dice Mikey viéndola.

-Yo se me la historia pero desearía volverla a escuchar-dice Cody viéndola.

-A mí también me gustaría escuchar la historia-dice Splinter con una tierna sonrisa.

-Cuéntala-dice Jocelyn sonriendo.

-Muy bien-dice Amy sentándose frente a ellos-esta historia me la contaba mi bisabuela y me encantaría compartirla con ustedes-dice sonriendo.

-Empieza ya-dice Raph.

Amy sonríe y asiente.

-_Erase una vez en un planeta llamado Aldabra de una galaxia lejana existían cuatro hermosas guerreras expertas en todo tipo de artes marciales, ellas nacieron en otro planeta lejano de esa misma galaxia llamada Nucleria, un planeta cuya especie es igual a la de los humanos pero el problema que ellos son demasiado fuertes y tienen peligrosos poderes. Ellas fueron enviadas a ese planeta siendo unas bebes para destruirla pero ellas decidieron salvar y proteger traicionando a los de su especie_-cuenta Amy.

-¿Por qué las enviaron siendo unas bebes?-pregunta Junior confundido.

-Así era la costumbre en su planeta-contesta Amy.

-Wow-dice Junior sorprendido.

-Continuo, _Poco después que las niñas fueron enviadas al planeta Aldabra su planeta natal fue destruida matando a la mayor parte de su especie incluyendo sus padres, las niñas con el tiempo olvidaron su misión pero no lo que son, toda su infancia ellas entrenaban para ser poderosas guerreras y con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que cuando se lastimaban sus heridas rápidamente desaparecían, si las mataban ella revivían y también descubrieron que cada una tenía el poder de un elemento._

_-_Los cuatro elementos: Agua, fuego tierra y aire-dice Donnie.

-Así es, _La mayor que es la líder tenía el poder del agua y no solamente controlaba el agua ya que también tenía el poder de hablar con cualquier criatura marina y controlar a cualquier ser con su sangre control-_todos se sorprender al oír eso-_ la segunda las más ruda y peligrosa del equipo controlaba el fuego y también podía hablar con cualquier ser que tenía que ver con el fuego pero eso no es todo ya que también podía absorber el calor de cualquier ser dejándolos helados, la segunda tenía el poder de la tierra y también podía hablar con cualquier animar de la tierra y por último la menor y la más tierna del equipo podía controlar el aire y hablaba con cualquier criatura que pudiera volar._

-Increíble-dicen Junior y Aurora.

_-Ellas vivían felizmente y todo el planeta las quería, aunque la que controlaba el fuego le tenían miedo, todo era paz y felicidad pero….todo cambio. Un día cuando ellas cumplieron 19 años, cinco seres de su planeta natal las encontraron y al ver que ellas eran las ultimas de su especie y también son de la especie que nacen una vez cada 150 años trataron de unirse con ellas pero ellos se negaron, ellas con sus poderes y sus habilidades lograron derrotar a cuatro de ellos, el quinto juro vengarse por la traición que ellas hicieron a su especie._

_-_¿Qué hizo?-pregunta Mikey.

-_Un día el secuestra a la mayor y la menor de las hermanas, él se enamoró profundamente de la mayor pero ella lo rechazo y como venganza secuestro a la menor para asesinarla llevándola a un laboratorio, la menor vio una máquina que te permite ir a cualquier dimensión y para salvase activa la máquina y antes de desaparecer el tipo le lanza un rayo de energía dándole en la cabeza desapareciendo en la máquina, al ver que desapareció la maquina se destruye por completo separando a las hermanas-_cuenta Amy con tristeza.

-¿Qué paso con la menor?-pregunta Splinter.

_-Ella llego a otro universo pero perdió la memoria, pero encontró algo que jamás encontró en su planeta. Encontró amor, se enamoró de un guerrero de esa dimensión. El guerrero la encontró y a primera vista se enamoró y con su gentileza, aprecio y cariño que le dio a la chica ella se enamoró perdidamente de él, se casaron y a pesar de tantos problemas lograron ser felices, tuvieron hijos. Pocos años después ella recupera la memoria y él no le importo de donde es y que especie es la siguió amando, sus hermanas la encontraron y volvieron a ser una bella familia con integrantes nuevo-dice Amy._

-¿Qué le paso al malo?-pregunta Aurora.

_-La del fuego lo mato para vengarse-_contesta Amy- y fin.

-Que tierna historia Amy-dice Aurora.

-Es muy bonita-dice Mikey.

-Me alegro que esa chica encontrara el amor-dice Splinter.

-¿Por qué tu bisabuela te contaba esa historia?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Porque esa historia se la contaron a ella, a sus hermanos y primos, algún día lo descubrirás-dice Amy divertida.

-Si tú lo dices-dice Mikey.

-_Yo sé muy bien porque se lo contaban_-piensa Jocelyn.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Si quieren saber porque la bisabuela de Amy le contaba esa historia lo descubrirán en un futuro fic XD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


End file.
